Ding Dong Merrily On High! A Harry Xmas Carol
by Kazzakawa
Summary: Es ist der Vorweihnachtsabend von Harrys sechstem Schuljahr. Die Trauer über Sirius Tod, Angst und Selbstzweifel drängen ihn immer mehr in die Einsamkeit. Und zu allem Überfluss gebärdet sich Draco Malfoy, in diesem Jahr, so grausam wie noch nie zuvor...
1. Gefallener Engel

Disclaimer: Ich schwöre feierlich, obwohl ich ein Tunichtgut bin, kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen zu wollen. Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und Konsorten liegen bei J.K. Rowlings. Nicht zu Vergessen Warner Brothers.

Es ist zwar etwas früh für eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, aber so komme ich mit den Kapitel bis Ende des Jahres hin, wenn ich pro Woche ein bis zwei Chaps poste. Ich hatte sie November 05 angefangen. bin gespannt ob sie euch gefällt.

**Ding Dong Merrily On High-Ein Harry Potter Christmas Carol**

**Gefallener Engel**

»Verdammt nochmal ...!« Der junge Mann der am oberen Ende einer riesigen Leiter in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, stand und hingebungsvoll vor sich hinfluchte, war dabei einen großen Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken und nicht gerade in bester Laune. Er konnte eben noch verhindern dass ihm der riesige Weihnachtsengel, der die Spitze der gewaltigen Blautanne zieren sollte, seinen Fingern entglitt. Wütend pustete er sich ein paar rebellische Strähnen seines platinblonden Haares aus der Stirn und presste die Lippen zusammen, bis diese eine schmale Linie bildeten. Auf den bleichen, hohen Wangen seines fein geschnittenen Gesichts bildete sich ein roter Schimmer.

Draco Malfoy hätte jemanden erwürgen können und wollte am liebsten mit den beiden grobschlächtigen Deppen unten am Fuß der Leiter anfangen, die diese fast umgestoßen hatten und im allgemeinen auf den Zuruf der Namen Grabbe und Goyle bejahend zu grunzen pflegten.

Die ganze Woche war schon ziemlich beschissen verlaufen und heute am Morgen der Vorweihnachtsabend, war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

Professor McGonagall hatte sie dazu verdonnert als Strafarbeit die Große Halle für den Weihnachtsabend zu schmücken, natürlich durften sie keine Magie dabei einsetzen. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass Malfoy und einige Slytherins im vergangenen Schuljahr eine Art Wachtruppe für Dolores Umbridge bildeten. Einer Ministeriumshexe, die zeitweilig Albus Dambeldore als Schulmeister in Hogwarts verdrängt hatte. Draco und sein Gefolge terrorisierten die ganze Schule und hatten mit anderen Zauberern McGonagall kurzer Hand mit einigen Zauberflüchen niedergestreckt, als diese Hagrid, dem Wildhüter Hogwarts und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu Hilfe kommen wollte, um dessen ungerechtfertigte Gefangennahme zu verhindern.

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors hatte schon seit dem Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres ein wachsames Auge auf Malfoy. Dann, vor ein paar Wochen, hatte sie Draco und die anderen beiden dabei überrascht als sie Harry Potter, Dracos Rivale, in der Mangel hatten. Er hatte damit gerechnet dass Snape, sein eigener Hauslehrer ihn vor Strafarbeit bewahren würde, aber da hatte er sich geirrt. Minerva McGonagall hatte als Vize-Schulmeisterin eindeutig klar gemacht, dass sie es auf keinen Fall dulden würde Malfoy dieses Mal ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen. Snape sah sich in der schlechteren Position, nicht nur das McGonagall seinen Schützling auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, sie hatte zurzeit auch die Leitung der Schule inne. Dumbeldore weilte in London um sich mit dem neuen Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour zu beraten, wie man sich auf den bevorstehenden Krieg mit Voldemort vorbereiten könnte und was für Maßnahmen zum Schutze der magischen und nicht magischen Welt von Nöten waren.

Da McGonagall Fair Play zu schätzen wusste, bat sie Snape an um die Strafarbeit in einem Kartenturnier zu spielen. Fünf Runden „Snape explodiert" sollten gespielt werden, der Sieger könne dann entscheiden ob Malfoy seine Strafe antreten musste oder nicht. Dass gefiel Professor Snape, denn er war ein außergewöhnlich guter Kartenspieler und beherrschte dieses Spiel schon seit der Zeit als er in diesen Hallen noch die Schulbank drückte. Damals hatte das Spiel natürlich noch den Namen eines anderen verhassten Lehrers getragen.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke nahm siegessicher an, hatte er doch schon die meisten Partien, die er mit der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ausgetragen hatte, gewonnen. Keiner wusste genau was dann passiert war, nur einer der Hausgeister, der als Schiedsrichter fungiert hatte wusste Bescheid. Von ihm erfuhr Draco das McGonagall seinen Hauslehrer förmlich pulverisiert hatte. Nicht einen einzigen Punkt hatte er ihr abringen können. Snape soll danach fast wirklich explodiert sein.

Draco blickte missmutig zur Decke der Großen Halle, die einen klaren eiskalten Dezembermorgen widerspiegelte und kam einmal mehr zu dem Entschluss, dass Snape nicht mehr alle Phiolen im Giftschrank hatte. Wie konnte man sich nur auf eine so bescheuerte Idee einlassen und dann auch noch ein Spiel wagen, das seinen eigenen Namen verhohnepiepelt.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er einen kleinen Engel sah, der vor seinem Gesicht herumflatterte und ihm fröhlich Hosianna zusäuselte. Draco brauchte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde dass er einen der Illusionszauber vor sich hatte, die seit Anfang der Woche in der Großen Halle ein weihnachtliches Flair verbreiten sollten. Er lächelte dem Engel lieblich zu, der sich ihm darauf vertrauensselig näherte und ließ ihn mit einem schnippen seines Fingers in Myriaden von Funken zerstoben.

Ein neuerlicher Ruck der die Leiter durchfuhr lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach unten. Dort bot sich Draco ein etwas seltsames Schauspiel, dass, wäre er nicht in so übler Stimmung gewesen, ihn ansonsten sehr belustigt hätte.

Grabbe versuchte eine heruntergefallene Christbaumkugel vom Boden aufzuklauben, was sich als unvorhergesehen schwierig erwies. Durch seine beachtliche Leibesfülle behindert, schaffte er es nicht ganz auf den Boden zu langen, schob automatisch einen Fuß nach vorn und kickte die Kugel ein kleines Stück schräg nach vorne weg. Musste wieder einen Schritt darauf zu machen und die Prozedur wiederholte sich erneut. Auf diese Weise bewegte er sich wie ein zu groß geratener Mistkäfer mit einer etwas zu klein geratenen Mistkugel, in einer elliptischen Bahn um die Leiter herum, die er dann auch noch des öfteren anrempelte.

Währenddessen hatte Goyle mit einem Problem ähnlicher Art zu kämpfen. Er sah dass sich eine Girlande an seinem Schuh verheddert hatte und versuchte diese zu fassen. Dabei drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse wie ein Hund der versuchte seinen eigenen Schwanz zu beißen, während sich die Girlande um seine stämmigen Beine wickelte.

´Ich glaub es nicht!´ Dachte sich Malfoy. Warum können die beiden wenigstens nicht ein bisschen wie Wiesel oder das Schlammblut sein?! Er konnte Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger, die besten Freunde von Harry Potter zwar nicht ausstehen, aber er bezweifelte dass sie Potter in so eine peinliche Situation bringen würden. Und dann reichte es ihm wirklich, er atmete tief ein und brüllte auf die beiden Halbidioten ein.

»Jetzt reicht es aber, was beim Merlin treibt ihr da unten eigentlich?« Grabbe und Goyle verharrten augenblicklich in der Bewegung und blickten erschrocken nach oben. Sie waren nicht ganz sicher ob Malfoy sie gemeint hatte und so sah Goyle fragend zu Grabbe, der aber nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, was in der augenblicklich gebeugten Haltung die er inne hatte nicht gerade sehr vorteilhaft aussah. Draco legte sich eine Hand an die Schläfen und blies seine Backen auf, lies geräuschvoll die Luft wieder entweichen und wendete sich dann den beiden Gestalten am Fuße der Leiter zu.

»Jetzt steht da nicht so rum wie die Ölgötzen, Grabbe hilf Goyle und befrei ihm von dem Ding da!« Draco sprach die Worte sehr langsam und betont deutlich aus, wie es manche Erwachsene einem bockigen, begriffsstutzigem Kind gegenüber gern zu tun pflegen.

Grabbe brauchte etwas Zeit das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Er grabschte nach dem losen Ende der Girlande und zog kurzerhand daran, was nicht ganz den gewünschten Erfolg brachte. Statt zu reißen bewies die Girlande eine geradezu bewundernswerte Hartnäckigkeit und hielt der Belastung stand. Was wiederum zur Folge hatte dass Goyle das Gleichgewicht verlor und im hohen Bogen mit dem Hintern voran in eine Truhe mit Weihnachtsschmuck stürzte. Diese schlitterte mit dem strampelten und laut protestierenden Goyle über den Boden und traf die Leiter, die erheblich ins Schwanken geriet. Malfoy hatte das Geschehen so fasziniert beobachtet dass er völlig vergaß sich festzuhalten und um ein Haar herunter gestürzt wäre.

Im letzten Moment krallte er sich mit beiden Händen in die Leiter und musste dafür aber den Weihnachtsengel fallen lassen. »Oh, Shit!« Rief er und versuchte automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Doch da ihnen von McGonagall verboten worden war Magie einzusetzen, befand sich dieser in der Innentasche seiner Schulrobe, die auf einem der Tische unten im Saal lag, da Draco mit der unhandlichen Robe nicht auf der Leiter herum turnen wollte. Also schloss er die Augen und wartete darauf dass der Engel auf den Boden aufschlug. Nachdem er nach einer Weile immer noch kein splitterndes Geräusch vernommen hatte, schlug Draco überrascht die Augen auf und schaute nach unten.

Eine Hand kam hinter dem Christbaum hervor und fing den Engel in letzter Sekunde auf. Draco versuchte zu erkennen zu wem die Hand gehörte als die Person langsam hinter der Tanne hervorkam. Am rostroten Kragenaufschlag und Innenfutter der Kapuze konnte Malfoy sehen dass es sich um einen Gryffindor handelte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und... ´Oh nein, nicht der schon wieder! Nicht Potter!´ Malfoy erkannte sofort diese strubbeligen Haare und als Harry langsam nach oben blickte, konnte er auch diese unglaublichen grünen Augen hinter der Brille erkennen.

Ausgerechnet Potter, dem er sowieso die Schuld an dem ganzen hier gab. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr waren sie verfeindet und Draco genoss es richtig gehend ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Er hasste Potter! Wegen Potter war sein Vater im Gefängnis von Askaban. Wegen Potter war seine Mutter auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium und vor Voldemorts Schergen. Wegen Potter hatte Malfoy kein sicheres Zuhause mehr zu dem er zurückkehren konnte und weshalb er die Ferien hier verbringen musste.

Ein kleiner, leiser Gedanke stahl sich in sein Bewusstsein und begann auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. Ein Gedanke der Draco mitteilte dass dies nicht so ganz stimmte, dass er im Laufe der letzten eineinhalb Jahre begonnen hatte anders über Potter zu denken. Dass er angefangen hatte dass, was ihm von seinen Eltern, seinen Verwandten und deren Freunde über den Jungen der lebt erzählt wurde anzuzweifeln, zu hinterfragen.

Seit Potter mit dem toten Cedric Diggory in den Armen aus dem Labyrinth des Trimagischen Turniers zurück gekehrt war und danach im letzten Jahr mit seinen Freunden zusammen Voldemort und Dracos Vater die Stirn geboten hatten um deren finsteren Pläne zu vereiteln, seit dieser Zeit hatte Malfoys Welt langsam zu wanken begonnen. Er hatte alles über Potter gelesen und jede noch so kleine Information gesammelt, derer er habhaft werden konnte.

Draco hatte sich sogar heimlich zu Potters Muggleverwandtschaft nach Surrey geschlichen und im Verborgenen beobachtet wie diese den Jungen einem Tier gleich hielten. Gitter vor dem Fenster seines Zimmers, nur Wasser und vergammeltes Essen, wenn überhaupt. Kein liebes oder tröstendes Wort, dass Potter geholfen hätte die Trauer über den Verlust seines Paten Sirius Black zu überwinden. Draco hatte vom Fenster aus, auf seinem Besen sitzend den schlafenden Potter beobachtet und ein Gefühl der Zuneigung und Verbundenheit durchströmte seinen Körper. Kurz war er versucht an die Scheibe zu klopfen um Potter zu wecken, um ihn Wissen zu lassen dass er nicht allein ist und dass es jemanden gab der ihn verstand, besser gesagt anfing ihn zu verstehen. Aber noch bevor seine Finger das kalte Glas berührten verließ ihn sein Mut, unverrichteter Dinge sank die Hand hinab zum Besenstiel und mit einem letzten Blick auf Potter flog Malfoy wieder in die Dunkelheit. Er begann den wahren Harry Potter zu sehen, nicht mehr das Zerrbild das ihm andere oder sein Hass vorgaukelten und er sah die wahre Tragweite im Handeln seines Vaters. Potter hatte des Öfteren angedeutet dass Voldemort ebenso ein Halbblut ist wie er selbst. Mittlerweile war auch Draco davon überzeugt und wenn das stimmte, dann hatte sein Vater, hatten seine Eltern mit ihrer Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber Voldemort den Namen Malfoy unermesslich erniedrigt. Diese Erkenntnis brachte Draco dazu mit seinem Vater zu brechen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen dass er auf keinen Fall seine Erwartungen erfüllen würde. Und keinesfalls würde er ebenso wie sein Vater selbst ein Todesser werden.

Er sah die Szene genau vor sich, wie er mit Lucius Malfoy in dem schmucklosen, kalten Raum in Askaban stand, sah den hasserfüllten Blick seines Vaters, dessen Verzweiflung die ihn dazu bewegte seinem eigenem Sohn ins Gesicht zu spucken. Draco fand es noch nicht einmal wert sich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, ohne erkennbare Emotion drehte er sich einfach um und verließ den Raum. Ließ seinen schreienden Vater und die Wärter die diesen zu bändigen suchten einfach hinter sich und begann zu laufen. Immer schneller rannte er durch die eiskalten Gänge von Askaban die nichts als Verzweiflung und Resignation in ihm zurückließen, bis er das dunkle Gebäude verlassen hatte. Draußen ließ er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand sinken und begann langsam mit der Hand über seine Wange zu streichen. Er wischte sich den Speichel weg und rieb immer heftiger, bis er merkte dass ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht strömten. Langsam wandte sich damals sein Gesicht dem Himmel zu und er ließ den Regen seine Tränen wegwischen...

Es brauchte seine Zeit bis Malfoy einer Bewegung gewahr wurde die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und ihn aus seinem tiefen Grübeln riss. Ein Engel hüpfte vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab und im ersten Augenblick dachte Draco er habe wieder eine Illusion vor sich und suchte diese mit der Hand zu verscheuchen. Doch im letzten Moment erkannte er den Weihnachtsengel der eigentlich auf die Spitze des Christbaumes gehörte. Sein Blick glitt etwas weiter hinab und er blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen Harry Potters, der inzwischen zu ihm auf die Leiter geklettert war.

»Ich denke dieser gefallene Engel gehört zu dir.« bemerkte Harry trocken. Draco schaute ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an und grabschte dann Harry den Engel aus den Händen.

»Gib schon her Potter! Und mach dich mal etwas nützlich.« Malfoy krallte seine freie Hand in Harrys Schulter und stützte sich auf diesen als er sich zum Baum hinüber lehnte und den Engel in die Zweige steckte. Dann lehnte er sich etwas zurück und betrachtete sein Werk.

Missmutig bemerkte Draco das er den Engel mit dem Kopf zuerst in die Zweige gesteckt hatte und lehnte sich ein weiteres Mal nach vorn um den Engel diesmal richtigrum auf die Spitze zu stecken. Während Draco über seinem Kopf herumwerkelte biss Harry die Zähne zusammen, da der ihm seine Finger doch sehr kräftig in die Schulter bohrte.

Er begann seinen Kopf leicht zu heben und wurde den Duft gewahr, der von dem Körper des Slytherins ausging. Malfoy duftete nach Zimt und Äpfel und da war noch etwas..., ein Geruch den er nicht einzuordnen wusste..., Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen an was ihn dieser Duft erinnerte. Mehr ein Gefühl..., eine Empfindung wie... Er begann zu lächeln, natürlich Aprilregen. Malfoy duftete nach Aprilregen, erfrischend und würzig. Harry schlug die Augen auf und wurde gewahr dass Malfoy ihn schon eine kleine Weile mit großen Augen ansah. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus Harrys Gesicht.

»Was gibt's da zu grinsen Potter? Komm bloß nicht auf blöde Gedanken.«

»Keine Angst Malfoy, ich kann mich beherrschen.«

Warum gelang es Malfoy immer nur Harrys Namen auszusprechen als würde er ein Stück Dreck ausspucken. Er schaute zum Baum und dann wieder zu dem blonden Jungen.

»Warum benutzt du nicht deinen Zauberstab Malfoy?«

»Weil der unten auf dem Tisch liegt du Troll! McGonagall hat uns verboten Magie zu benutzen wenn wir die Halle schmücken. Soll wohl als erzieherische Maßnahme, sich positiv auf den Charakter auswirken.«

´Da gibt es bei dir nicht viel zu wirken du charakterloser Mistkerl!´ Dachte sich Harry leise. Und ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf. Wie von selbst griff seine Hand nach seinem Zauberstab in der Innentasche seiner Robe und hob ihn etwas an, so das Draco ihn sehen konnte. Verblüfft sah dieser ein gemeines Grinsen um Harrys Mundwinkel aufblitzen.

»Du meinst du bist hier oben völlig schutzlos?!«

»Das wagst du nicht Potter!«

»Wer will mich hindern?«

Im ersten Augenblick war Draco zu baff gewesen um zu reagieren, dann drehte er seinen Kopf zum Lehrertisch, der aber völlig verwaist war, auch in der Halle konnte er weder McGonagall noch Snape sehen. Schließlich gewann er seine Fassung wieder und fixierte die leuchtend grünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Nein er würde sich keine Blöße geben und in Draco wirbelte eine neue Welle des Hasses auf, den er seit dem Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres für Potter wieder empfand. Er begann höhnisch zu grinsen und hob die dunklen Augenbrauen.

»Na komm schon, greif mich an wenn du den Mut dazu hast Potter! Wenn nicht dann verpiss dich! Verkriech dich in deinem Gryffindorturm und bettle bei deinem geliebten Paten um Hilfe. Ohh, Verzeihung Potterbaby, ich vergaß. Der hat ja das Zeitliche gesegnet. Tante Bellatrix hat ihn kaltgemacht. Und unser Goldjunge ist wieder alleine. Na, wirst du dich wieder in den kleinen Schrank deiner Kindheit zurückwünschen? Verkriechst du dich wieder zu deinen stinkenden Muggleverwandten die dich nicht ausstehen können, die dich mit Dreck füttern wenn auch nur widerwillig, die...«

Draco brach ab, entsetzt ging ihm durch den Kopf was er da gerade zu Harry gesagt hatte. Jedwede Farbe wich aus Harrys Gesicht und der Gryffindor wurde kalkweiß. Er sah wie Harry verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen, die sich in den Augenwinkeln sammelten zurückzuhalten und es sah einen Augenblick lang aus, als wollte Potter sich einfach loslassen, sich einfach hintenüber von der Leiter fallen lassen. Aber Harry gewann wieder die Fassung, es flossen keine Tränen und sein Gesicht bekam wieder diesen emotionslosen leeren Ausdruck, den Malfoy seit diesem Sommer von Harry kannte und den er so sehr hasste. Leise bildeten sich die Worte auf Harrys Lippen, so leise dass Malfoy sie eher erahnte als hörte.

»Du bist ein Nichts, Malfoy! Du bist keinen Schuss Pulver wert! Du bist es noch nicht mal wert dass ich dich hasse!«

Dann stieg er die Leiter hinab und ließ Malfoy zurück. ´Du bist es noch nicht mal wert dass ich dich hasse!´ Der Satz ging Draco immer wieder durch den Kopf und plötzlich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stieg er hinter Harry her. Als er diesen erreicht hatte, lehnte Draco sich nach unten und packte Potter am Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich nach oben.

»Oh nein, du wirst dich nicht wieder einfach zurückziehen und mir den Rücken zuwenden. Diesmal lass ich mich nicht von dir ignorieren!« Er begann Harry zu schütteln. »Verstehst du dass? Ich lass dass nicht zu!«

Nun begannen die Tränen ungehindert über Harrys Gesicht zu strömen, Malfoy verschwamm einfach vor seinen Augen und er starrte ins Leere.

»Mister Potter, was treiben Sie eigentlich da oben?«

Malfoy blickte an Potter vorbei und erkannte Professor McGonagall die zu ihnen nach oben sah. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry sagte er. »Ist schon in Ordnung Professor, Potter hilft mir nur und hat mir ein paar Sachen hochgereicht.« Mit einem Kopfnicken ließ es McGonagall dabei bewenden und ging zu Goyle, der noch immer in der Kiste saß und befreite diesen aus seiner misslichen Lage. Während dessen hatte Harry seinen Arm aus Dracos Griff entwunden und stieg die Leiter nach unten. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er direkt auf einen Weidenkorb gefüllt mit Christbaumschmuck. Etwas irritiert schaute er daran vorbei und bemerkte McGonagall die ihm den Korb in die Hand drückte und mit einem Kopfnicken ihn wieder zurück zu Malfoy schickte. Harry seufzte »Ja, Mame!« und begann wieder nach oben zu klettern. Unwillig drückte er Draco den Korb in die Hand und begann etwas Lametta auf den Zweigen zu verteilen.

Nachdem sie die beiden eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte, wandte sich die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ab und verließ die Große Halle. Als Harry das sah, zog er seinen Zauberstab und schaute Malfoy an der vorsichtshalber zwei Sprossen höher kletterte. Dann begann Harry mit einigen Schlenkern des Zauberstabs die Kugeln, Engeln und Girlanden über den Baum zu verteilen.

»He, dass darfst du nicht! Wir dürfen keine Magie benutzen.«

»DU darfst keine Magie benutzen Malfoy! Nur DU! Zu mir hat sie nichts gesagt. Und ich werde nicht mehr Zeit an dich verschwenden als nötig!«

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Harry den ganzen Baum geschmückt und schaffte es trotz der angespannten Situation, die zwischen ihm und Draco herrschte, dass der Baum einiger Maßen hübsch aussah. Wortlos stieg er die Leiter hinab und ging quer durch die Große Halle. Malfoy sah ihm nach und blickte immer noch, als Harry längst die Halle verlassen, hatte in Richtung Ausgang.

tbc…


	2. Ein Lächeln zum Frühstück

Ein Lächeln zum Frühstück.

Colin Creevey unterdessen saß am Gryffindortisch und machte sich über sein Frühstück her. Würstchen, gebackene Bohnen und Pfannkuchen dampften appetitanregend auf seinem Teller vor sich hin. Mit vollen Backen schmatzend schaute er Harry Potter hinterher, als dieser die Große Halle verließ. Colin schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Er hatte schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bemerkt, dass es eine besondere Beziehung gab, die Harry und Draco miteinander verband...

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er sah das Margret Tolljer am Hufflepufftisch, ihn schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Als sie sah, dass er sie bemerkte, winkte sie ihm zu und formte mit ihren Lippen die stummen Worte. »Hi Creevey!«

Verlegen winkte er zurück, griff nach seinem Krug mit Kürbissaft und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck um seine leicht erröteten Wangen zu verbergen. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er beobachtete Margret über den Rand seines Kruges.

Sie war nett anzusehen, hatte zu Zöpfen gebundenes Haar das die Farbe von Kornähren hatte. Einige Sommersprossen zierten ihre Wangen und Nase und gaben ihr ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen. Sie lachte meistens auf eine sehr angenehme Weise und Colin hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl das sie ihn mochte. Sie war ein Jahrgang unter Colin was diesen aber nicht besonders störte.

Langsam wurde er sich bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit über einen, inzwischen leeren Krug vor sein Gesicht hielt und stellte diesen leicht ungeschickt wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Aus den Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung war und blickte auf. Ein Slytherinjunge ging an seinem Tisch vorbei und schaute ihn fasziniert an. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare die zu einem beeindruckenden Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, sein hübsches Gesicht wurde von den hellsten paar blauer Augen beherrscht, die Colin je gesehen hatte. Und in dem Augenblick als Colin seine Augen auf die Lippen des Slytherin sinken ließ, wurden diese von einem amüsierten Lächeln umspielt.

»Hallo Colin!« Sagte der leise, legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und zwinkerte ihm frech zu. Erschrocken japste der Gryffindor nach Luft während ein kaltes Prickeln durch seinen Körper raste. »Oh, äehm. Ja, natürlich. Hallo du!«

Während Colin so vor sich hin stammelte, bemerkte er irritiert, dass seine Hand irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte und eifrig dem Slytherin hinterher winkte.

Was zum Merlin tat er da eigentlich? Als der unbekannte Junge am Eingang zur Großen Halle ankam drehte er sich noch einmal zu Colin Creevey um, schloss sinnlich seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment und schenkte Colin noch ein freches Grinsen, das in dessen Magen eine Horde Schmetterlinge wild mit den Flügeln zum flattern brachte.

Dann drehte er sich in einer fliesenden Bewegung wieder zurück während seine Robe in einem eleganten Bogen flatterte und kurz die grüne Farbe des Innenfutters aufblitzen ließ. Schließlich hatte er die Halle verlassen.

Colin war fassungslos, diese hellen, blauen Augen hatten eben vor allen Leuten den unverholensten Flirt mit ihm ausgetragen, den Colin je erlebt hatte. Seine Wangen schienen förmlich zu glühen und er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. 'Na der Kerl hat Nerven!' Er schob den noch gut gefüllten Teller von sich weg. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. In seinem Innern herrschte nur ein einziges Chaos der Gefühle und als Colin seine Augen schloss um zur Ruhe zu kommen, sah er nur dieses aufreizende Lächeln vor sich.

tbc...


	3. Slytherins Freud,Gryffindors Leid

Slytherins Freud, Gryffindors Leid.

Unterdessen stapfte Harry durch den Schnee, wenn ihm jemand begegnete, senkte er seinen Kopf um seine verweinten Augen zu verbergen. Er wollte allein sein und war Dankbar das in diesem Jahr Hogwarts so verlassen war wie noch nie zuvor zu dieser Jahreszeit. Ron und Hermione waren bei den Weasleys, Dumbledore weilte in London während Hagrid im Auftrag des Ordens in Irland unterwegs war.

Er fröstelte etwas und zog seine Robe enger um sich. In den Innentaschen hatte er seine Handschuhe gefunden. Nur sein Schal lag noch irgendwo oben auf seinem Bett und er hatte nicht mehr den Nerv ihn noch zu holen. Wenigstens hatte er seine dicke Winterrobe an, die sich ganz zuknöpfen ließ und deren verdeckte Knopfleiste verhinderte dass ihm der Wind in die Glieder fuhr. Er schloss die Pelerine der Robe dichter um seinen dünnen Körper. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Was dachte er sich dabei zu Malfoy zu gehen. Schließlich war es nicht gerade so als ob er diesen besonders vermissen würde. Das ganze Jahr über hatte ihm der Slytherin zugesetzt und bei weitem schlimmer als je zuvor.

Harry dachte zurück an den Tag als er mit Ron und Hermione zusammen im Hogwartsexpress saß und die Welt der Muggle hinter sich ließ. Obwohl sie seine besten Freunde sind war er froh, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Wagen für die Vertrauensschüler machten. Ron bot an bei ihm zu bleiben, denn er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Freund der sich in den Sommerferien arg verändert hatte. Aber Harry bestand darauf dass er Hermione nicht allein lassen sollte und setzte sich in sein leeres Abteil, während Ron unschlüssig nach vorn ging.

Er wollte keine Gesellschaft, er liebte seine Freunde aber er hatte sich seit Sirius Tod immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen. Das musste dieses Jahr bei den Weasleys für helle Aufregung gesorgt haben, als Harry sich weigerte die Dursleys vorzeitig zu verlassen um den Rest der Ferien bei seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Aber er hatte Angst, hatte Angst die Menschen die er liebte zu verlieren, hatte Angst, dass ihm weggenommen würde woran sein Herz hing.

So harrte er die letzten zwei Wochen in seinem kleinen Zimmer aus und ließ sich früh am Morgen der Abreise mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London bringen. Am Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel waren der Zugführer und die ältere Dame, die den Imbisswagen betreute, überrascht das er schon Stunden vor der Abfahrt im Zug warten wollte. Aber Harry wollte auf keinen Fall mit den Weasleys zusammentreffen, er hätte ihre Zuneigung und Fürsorge nicht ertragen. Da er Harry Potter war wurde ihm seine Bitte, jetzt schon den Hogwartsexpress zu betreten, natürlich nicht abgeschlagen. Man versorgte ihn mit einer Pastete und einem dampfenden Becher Tee und ließ Harry in Ruhe hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen, allein vor sich hingrübeln. Als sich der Zug dann endlich in Bewegung setzte atmete er erleichtert auf.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen, Ron und Hermione stürmten herein und umarmten ihn. Sie überschütteten Harry mit Fragen, sie machten sich Sorgen und wollten eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten haben. Später als er allein im Abteil saß, war Harry doch froh über die Anteilnahme der beiden und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen sie so auf Distanz zu halten.

Er ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen und betrachtete die Landschaft die an diesem Spätsommertag an ihm vorüber zog. Die eintönigen Bewegungen des Zuges machten ihn schläfrig und so dauerte es nicht lange bis sein Kopf auf seine Brust sank und Harry langsam wegnickte.

Ein leichtes Rütteln an seiner Schulter ließ ihn einige Zeit später auffahren und er sah geradewegs Draco Malfoy in die Augen. »Was...?« Weiter kam er nicht, da Malfoy ihm seine Hand auf den Mund presste, während er den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand an seine Lippen legte. Harry nickte leicht und der Slytherin umfasste sein Handgelenk, zog Harry aus dem Sitz und aus dem Abteil hinter sich her. Sie gingen beide einen Wagen weiter bis Malfoy ein weiteres leeres Abteil fand und Harry ohne viel Aufhebens hinein stieß.

Während Harry, Malfoy dabei beobachtete wie dieser die Schiebetür schloss und die Gardinen vorzog wurde ihm urplötzlich bewusst dass er dem Slytherin vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Befand sich doch sein Zauberstab mitsamt seinen anderen Hogwartssachen in der Truhe in seinem Abteil da Harry sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte. Draco jedoch hatte schon seine Schuluniform an, drehte sich zu seinem Widersacher um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

»Ich muss mit dir Reden Potter!« Er musterte Harry keck, schien aber noch etwas unschlüssig zu sein was er als nächstes tun sollte. Harry ging dieser arrogante Gesichtsausdruck und diese schleppend näselnde Stimme tierisch auf den Geist. Genervt schaute er zur Seite.

»Solltest du nicht vorn bei den anderen Vertrauensschüler sein?«

»Wird mich schon keiner vermissen Potter! im Gegensatz zu dir. Die Weasleys waren ganz schön in Sorge um ihren kleinen Potterschatz. Das hättest du sehen sollen, ihre verzweifelten Gesichter als der Zug langsam losfuhr und Potterbaby noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Schade eigentlich, ich hatte gehofft deine verschrammte Visage nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und plötzlich finde ich dich schlafend hier im Zug vor.«

»Was willst du Malfoy?«

Doch dieser antwortete ihm nicht und Harry fühlte sich immer unwohler in dieser unfreiwilligen Nähe, die Malfoy ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Er konnte zwar sehen das Draco mit sich selbst rang um die richtigen Worte zu finden und nur so vor sich hinplapperte um Zeit zu gewinnen. Und Harry hätte bei jedem anderen geduldig abgewartet, was dieser von ihm wollte. Doch bei Malfoy konnte er das nicht, jedenfalls nicht in seiner derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung. In diesem Augenblick kamen die ganzen Demütigungen und Gemeinheiten die der Slytherin im letzten Jahr Harry an den Kopf geworfen hatte wieder hoch.

Er sah noch genau vor sich wie Malfoy während eines Quidditchspieles, ihn und die Weasley Zwillinge bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte dass sie mit Fäusten auf ihn losgegangen sind. Harry bekam darauf hin ein lebenslanges Spielverbot auferlegt, was aber inzwischen widerrufen wurde. Um ein Haar hätte Malfoy es geschafft und ihm eines der liebsten Dinge genommen die Harry besaß. Seine unbändige Freude am Quidditchspielen.

Als Malfoy immer noch keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, ging Harry einfach an ihm vorbei. Der Slytherin packte seinen Arm und wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen als Harry ihm die Hand von seinem Arm schlug. Malfoy schaute ihn irritiert an als der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen fixierte und in einem gefährlich leisen Tonfall begann zu sprechen.

»Vergiss es! Ich will es nicht wissen Malfoy! Nichts, rein gar nichts was du mir zu sagen hättest wäre für mich von Interesse.«

Damit verließ er das Abteil und da er merkte das Malfoy Anstalten machte ihn zurück zu halten, schlug er die Abteiltür zu und hielt seine Hand gegen das Glas. Harry sah Malfoy noch einmal in die Augen und wandte sich dann ab. Im selben Augenblick wusste er dass er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte.

Langsam glitt Harry wieder aus seinen Tagträumen zurück in die Gegenwart. Mit einem Seufzer blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Er versuchte zu erkennen wohin ihn seine Füße getragen hatten während er seinen trüben Gedanken nachging. Unbewusst war er am Rande des Sees entlang gegangen bis er zu der Stelle kam, die Harry so liebte. Hier zog sich der See in einem weiten Bogen bis zu einem Eibenwäldchen, welches den Ort vor neugierigen Blicken aus Richtung des Schlosses verbarg.

Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, wenn er allein mit sich sein wollte, suchte er den Weg zu einer kleinen Bank die von einer Gruppe Eiben umgeben war. Er stieg auf die Sitzfläche und setzte sich auf die Rückenlehne. Seine Augen genossen den Anblick des zugefrorenen Sees umrahmt von einer weißen Schneelandschaft. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete Harry wie sein Atem kondensierte, leicht nach oben schwebte bevor die Wölkchen zerfaserten und sich auflösten. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich was die Meermenschen oder der gewaltige Tintenfisch taten, während der See zugefroren war. Lebten sie ihr Leben ganz normal weiter oder verharrten sie in einem tiefen endlosen Schlaf, gefangen unter einer Meter dicken Schicht aus Eis und Schnee.

Energisch drängte er seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung, verbat sich an die Meermenschen zu denken, was ihn unweigerlich wieder zum Trimagischen Turnier brächte und Erinnerungen an Cedrics Tod freilegen würde, die er tief im Inneren verbarg um dem Schmerz zu entgehen. Und so drängte sich wieder Malfoy in seine Gedanken, er hätte ihn damals im Zug wirklich nicht einfach so stehen lassen sollen. Er spürte dass der Slytherin dabei war ihm eine Hand zu reichen, einen Ausweg aus ihrem gegenseitigen Hass zu zeigen. Und Harry hat es wieder mal verbockt. Er hätte es merken müssen wie schwer es dem anderen Jungen gefallen war über seinen Schatten zu springen und zu ihm zu kommen um mit ihm zu reden. Seinem Erzfeind. Harry hatte es deutlich gefühlt und doch ignoriert, da er einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Nein, so einfach wollte er es sich auch nicht machen und sein Verhalten mit schlechtem Timing entschuldigen. Er konnte es nicht, er wollte damals einfach nicht, Draco Malfoy auch nur einen einzigen Schritt entgegen kommen. Und dafür hatte er die letzten Monate bitter gebüßt.

Malfoy hatte es nicht hingenommen dass Harry sich ihm entzog und ihn wieder genau wie zu Anfang ihres ersten Schuljahres zurückwies. Das ihn der Slytherin gerne ärgerte und ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte war Harry an sich gewohnt, doch nach dem Vorfall im Hogwarts Express hatte diese Rivalität eine neue Qualität gewonnen. Malfoy schien eine geradezu sadistische Freude daran zu haben, Harry in seinen verwundbarsten Momenten zu finden und zu quälen. Er zwang Harry dazu sich seinen ärgsten Ängsten von Einsamkeit und Verlust zu stellen und machte sich darüber lustig. Aber Harry gönnte ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu zeigen wie sehr ihn das verletzte. Er ließ die Gemeinheiten an sich abprallen und schloss den Schmerz in sich ein, bis dieser sich in einsamen Stunden einen Weg bahnte und aus ihm herausbrach. Je mehr Harry sich zurück zog umso gemeiner gebar sich Malfoy.

Als Harry merkte dass ihm die Tränen wieder über die Wangen liefen,  
ließ er ihnen freien Lauf und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Dies schien heute das furchtbarste Weihnachten seines Lebens zu werden.

Zur selben Zeit stieg Colin Creevey aus dem Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte gerade zur Großen Halle, als er plötzlich eine Gestalt bemerkte, die mit verschränkten Armen an die gegenüber liegende Wand gelehnt war. »Hi Colin!« Ertönte eine angenehme Stimme und dem Gryffindor klappte der Mund auf, denn er erkannte auf Anhieb den hübschen Pferdeschwanz, die hellblauen Augen und das freche Lachen.

Der Slytherin stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam auf Colin zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte hob er seine Hand und klappte sanft Colins immer noch offen stehenden Mund zu.

»Steht dir besser, glaub mir.« Colin schwieg. Er schielte etwas nach unten auf die Finger des anderen, die immer noch sein Kinn umfassten und wünschte sich, diese Berührung würde nicht gerade ein derartig heftiges Flattern in seiner Magengegend auslösen.

Er schätzte seine Lage ab dem Slytherin zu entkommen. An seinem Gegenüber konnte er nicht ohne weiteres vorbei und der Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war ihm auch verwehrt, da das Gemälde der fetten Dame, die nebenbei bemerkt die ganze Situation interessiert beobachtete, schon wieder zugeklappt war und er unmöglich im Beisein eines Slytherins das Passwort benutzen konnte, um Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu bekommen.

Der andere dem die ganze Situation etwas peinlich wurde, da Colin keine Anstalten machte etwas zu erwidern und langsam begann in Schweiß auszubrechen, beschloss das Eis zu brechen und fing an sich vorzustellen.

»Also, ich heiße Prospero. Prospero Cornwallys.«

»Hallo Prospero, ich bin Colin Creevey.« Colin hielt ihm die Hand hin und Prospero ließ Colins Kinn los und schüttelte dessen Hand.

»Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin zusammen mit deinem Bruder Dennis in einem Jahrgang.«

»Und was machst du hier?« 

Prospero hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte Colin verschmitzt an, »Ich hab auf dich gewartet.«

»Oh!« 'Na der kommt gleich ohne viel Umschweife zum Punkt!' Dachte sich Colin und merkte dass seine Wangen langsam anfingen rot zu werden. 

»Ja, ich dachte mir wir könnten etwas spazieren gehen, es ist herrliches Wetter da draußen Colin. Zugegebener Maßen etwas kalt, aber die Luft ist herrlich.«

Colin unterdrückte den ersten Impuls einfach zu nicken und sagte. »Hmmh. Würde ich gern, aber ich hab mich schon mit Dennis verabredet, wir wollten Schach spielen.«

»Hab ich da meinen Namen gehört?« Colin erblickte seinen Bruder, der gerade aus dem Gang hinter Prospero getreten kam und diesen freundlich grüßte. »Hi Pros! Schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier?« Prospero gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und nickte kurz zu Colin rüber.

»Tag Dennis, ich wollte mir deinen Bruder für einen kleinen romantischen Spaziergang ausborgen. Aber leider sagt er, dass ihr beide schon zum Schachspielen verabredet seid. Meinst du, du könntest eine Weile auf ihn verzichten?«

'Schön das ich hier auch noch was mitzureden habe!' Dachte Colin resigniert, zog eine Schnute und bohrte einen giftigen Blick in Prosperos Hinterkopf. Dennis sah amüsiert von Prospero zu Colin, der hinter dessen Rücken leicht auf und ab zu hüpfen begann, mit den Armen wedelte und dabei den Kopf energisch schüttelte.

Prospero wirbelte herum und Colin stand stocksteif da, bemüht ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. »Ich kann das sehen, Colin!« Überrascht schaute ihn Colin an. »Wieso, hast d...du auch hinten Augen?« Prospero verzichtete auf eine Antwort, stattdessen wies er auf die Wand hinter Dennis und begann den Arm zu heben und mit der Hand leicht zu winken.

Colin sah dass sich drei Schatten auf der Wand befanden, von denen einer mit einem erhobenen Arm winkte. Im vollem Bewusstsein, dass sein Gesicht bis über beide Ohren die Farbe einer doch schon arg überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte, beschloss er dass es hier und jetzt nichts interessanteres auf der Welt gab als seine Schuhspitzen, um den beiden nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Dennis konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, er wusste das Prospero für seinen Bruder schwärmte, da er ihm dass schon vor Monaten gestanden hatte. Und fand, dass die beiden ein hübsches Paar abgaben. Außerdem schadete es seinem älteren Bruder nicht im Geringsten mal etwas lockerer zu werden.

»In Ordnung Pros. Aber bring ihn mir wieder in einem Stück zurück. Und Colin... Tu ruhig das was ich nicht auch tun würde!« 

Vergnügt verbeugte sich Prospero vor Dennis mit einer eleganten Geste und hakte sich bei Colin unter und begann diesen mit einem breiten Grinsen in Richtung großer Treppe zu ziehen. Dennis sah noch wie sein Bruder ihm wütend den Kopf zuwandte und stumm das Wort »Verräter!« bildete. Dann waren die beiden auch schon aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Lachend drehte er sich zum Gemälde der fetten Dame um, die ihn etwas streng ansah.

»Das war aber nicht sehr nett!« Dann grinste auch sie verschmitzt. »Aber sehr lustig.« 

Er nickte ihr zu und sprach das Passwort »Honeydrops« Das Gemälde klappte zur Seite und Dennis trat immer noch lachend in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

tbc...


	4. Malfoys Quadrille der Gefühle

**Malfoys Quadrille der Gefühle.**

Eine Gestalt stapfte stumm durch den Schnee und mummelte sich tiefer in ihre schwarze Winterrobe, an deren Pelerine der Wind zog. Es war eine sehr edle Robe mit pelzverbrämtem Kragen und Manschetten. Die Enden des grün-silbernen Schals wehten wie zwei Banner vor der Gestalt her als würden sie ihr den Weg weisen. Eine enganliegende schwarze Hose und festes Schuhwerk rundeten das Bild ab. Sie blieb stehen und blickte zurück zur Richtung aus der sie kam. Hogwarts war kaum noch zu sehen und wenn die Gestalt den Weg am See etwas weiter gehen würde, wäre das Schloss von dem sanften Hügel und einigen Bäumen vollkommen verdeckt. Eine Windböe spielte mit den platinblonden, fast silbrig glänzenden Haaren und die grauen Augen blickten wieder zu der Spur im Schnee, der Draco Malfoy seit annähernd zehn Minuten nachgegangen war. Er wusste wenn er ihr weiter folgte, würde er über kurz oder lang auf Harry Potter treffen.

Zurzeit befanden sich annähernd zwanzig Menschen in Hogwarts, Lehrer und Schüler die in diesen Tagen lieber die Gesellschaft anderer suchten. Es gab in der gesamten Schule wahrscheinlich nur zwei Menschen die, die Stille der Einsamkeit bevorzugten. Er selbst und Harry Potter. Also brauchte Malfoy nichts weiter zu tun als der einzigen Spur zu folgen, die ihre Fährte allein durch den Schnee zog um Potter zu finden. Der hatte sich seit den Sommerferien total zurückgezogen. Der Gryffindor war schon immer sehr scheu gewesen und lebte eigentlich nur bei seinen Freunden Granger und Weasley so richtig auf. Wenn man noch von den Weasley Zwillingen absah, hielt er seine anderen Mitschüler eher auf Distanz. Und trotzdem schaffte Potter es, sich die Zuneigung und Loyalität der anderen zu sichern.

Das setzte Draco immer in Erstaunen und machte ihn wütend. Egal in welche ausweglosen Situationen Potter sich auch manövrierte, egal wie sehr er die anderen verängstigte oder verärgerte, am Ende standen Schüler wie Luna Lovegood, Longbottom, die Creevey Brüder oder sogar Cedric Diggory an Harrys Seite und hielten zu ihm, kämpften gar für ihn. Und Malfoy gestand sich unumwunden ein, dass er auf diese Art Freundschaft eifersüchtig war. Er selbst hatte keine Freunde, jedenfalls keine richtigen, nicht vergleichbar mit Ron Weasley oder Hermione Granger. Die Menschen in Malfoys Umfeld hatten entweder Angst vor ihm, begehrten ihn oder suchten ihren Vorteil aus einer Bekanntschaft mit ihm zu ziehen. Selbst die beiden tumben Gestalten die als seine Leibwache fungierten erhofften sich dadurch aufzuwerten. Was ihn aber nicht weiter störte, da er im Gegenzug ihre Nähe schätzte. Konnte er sich so wenigstens Grabbe und Goyle jederzeit überlegen fühlen.

Er hielt kurz inne und beschloss den Weg seitwärts zu verlassen um das kleine Eibenwäldchen zu flankieren. Malfoy wollte nicht das Potter ihn gleich bemerkte. Eigentlich wollte er sich noch etwas Zeit verschaffen, da er sich selbst noch nicht im Klaren darüber war wie es weitergehen sollte. Seine Gefühle für Potter hatten sich in eine Richtung entwickelt die ihm Angst machte.

An dem Abend damals, an dem er auf seinem Besen sitzend, Potter durch das Fenster beobachtete, wurde er sich das erste Mal ihrer bewusst. Eine Wärme und Zuneigung, die von seinem Herzen ausging und sich langsam durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Als er merkte, dass der Anblick des schlafenden Harry Potters in seinem Bauch eine Herde Schmetterlinge wild mit den Flügeln schlagend aufscheuchte, wäre er um ein Haar von seinem Besen gefallen. Überrascht klammerte er sich an seinen Nimbus zweitausendundeins und versuchte die Balance wieder zu finden. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er ein solch intensives Gefühl einem anderen Menschen gegenüber empfunden. Selbst die Liebe zu seinen Eltern war eher kühl und von sachlicher Überlegung getragen. Aber so was wie jetzt hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Im letzten Moment konnte er es gerade noch verhindern dass seine Hand wie von selbst, gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte um Harry zu wecken. Was bei Morgana dachte er sich eigentlich dabei. Hatte er allen Ernstes geglaubt Harry würde sich freuen ausgerechnet ihn, Draco Malfoy hier zu sehen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und ihm fiel wieder ihre aller erste Begegnung ein. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen bei Madame Malkin in der Diagon Alley. Draco stand auf einem Hocker und bekam den Saum seiner neuen Schulrobe abgesteckt. Er war bester Laune an jenem Tag, hatten doch seine Eltern ihm viele Sachen gekauft, die einem elfjährigen Freude bereiteten und er würde seinem Vater so lange auf den Geist gehen, bis dieser ihm endlich einen eigenen Flugbesen kaufen würde. Selbstverliebt betrachtete sich Draco im Spiegel und sah plötzlich hinter sich einen etwas seltsamen Jungen den Laden betreten. Er drehte sich um und musterte den Neuankömmling interessiert. Draco musste heute noch schmunzeln wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie Potter etwas schüchtern, von Madame Malkin energisch zu ihm geschoben und kurzer Hand auf den Hocker neben Draco gestellt wurde. Er fand den Jungen damals niedlich, mit seinen total verstrubbelten Haaren, die den Anschein erweckten ihr Besitzer wäre nach dem Baden von einem Blitzschlag niedergestreckt worden und dann diese unmöglichen Sachen die er trug. T-Shirt, Jeans und Schuhe sahen aus als wären sie vor Jahren für eine völlig andere Person gekauft worden und selbst damals eine schlechte Wahl gewesen. Am meisten faszinierten Draco jedoch diese grünen, weitaufgerissenen Augen, die hinter ihrer Brille, die irgendein Optimist mit einem Klebestreifen geflickt hatte, alles mit einer neugierigen Freude in sich aufsogen. Und gerade diese unbändige Neugier, diese erstaunte Freude an allem um ihn herum, als wäre der Junge zum ersten Mal in der Welt der Magier und Hexen, erwärmten Dracos Herz für ihn. Natürlich hätte er das niemals freiwillig zugegeben und er überspielte diese Gefühle mit seiner arroganten, hochnäsigen Art, eines stand jedoch außer Frage, Draco Malfoy empfand eine herzliche Zuneigung zu dem anderen Jungen.

Aber dass änderte sich sehr schnell kurze Zeit später, als sie im Hogwarts Express erneut einander gegenüber standen. Malfoy konnte es kaum glauben das dieser Junge tatsächlich Harry Potter sein sollte, dessen Geschichte nun wirklich jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe kannten. Er musste sich unbedingt selbst davon überzeugen und so zog er mit seinen Kumpel, Grabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau los, bis er Harrys Abteil gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich! Da saß er und Draco konnte die legendäre blitzförmige Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sehen. Und natürlich hatte sich der Weasley Junge an Potters Versen geheftet. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, er konnte die Weasleys nicht ausstehen. Sein Vater machte sich immer wieder über Mister Weasley lustig und über die ärmlichen Verhältnisse in denen die Familie lebte. Für Draco waren die Weasleys eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt und er würde es nicht zulassen das Harry sich mit der falschen Art von Zauberern abgab, die in Malfoys Augen genauso wenig wert waren wie Schlammblüter und Muggle.

Aber Harry reagierte auf seine Ansichten nicht so wie er es erwartet hatte. Statt Malfoys Hand die er ihm reichte zu ergreifen und die damit verbundene Freundschaft und Zuneigung, schlug er diese aus. Er stand Draco mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber, sagte ihm dass er sehr wohl selbst entscheiden könne wer zu der falschen Sorte Magier gehöre und musterte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick. Draco verstand nicht warum Harry, Ron Weasley beistand und ihn vor Dracos Spott zu schützen suchte. Er sah keinen Sinn darin einen Freund zu haben, den man nicht ausnutzen konnte oder dessen Ruf und Verbindungen einem keine Vorteile brachte. Aber Malfoy nahm sehr wohl die Abneigung wahr, die in Potters Blick lag. Mochte Dracos affektiertes Gehabe Tags zuvor, Harry noch amüsiert haben, so sah er heute Malfoys wahren Charakter und der stieß ihn ab. Die Scham dass Harry ihn vor allen anderen offen zurückwies und das er Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy vorzog, änderte die Zuneigung des Blonden in Hass.

Seit diesem Tag waren sie Feinde, sie hassten sich aus vollem Herzen. Und Draco steigerte sich nur all zu gern in diese Rivalität hinein. Er glaubte den Lügen, die seine Eltern, die Anhänger des schwarzen Lords waren, ihm über Harry erzählten ohne weiteres. Er neidete ihm seine Erfolge und drehte alles was Potter tat oder sagte ins negative, um diesen als geltungssüchtig und scheinheilig darzustellen. Draco Malfoy hatte in den darauffolgenden fünf Jahren ein geradezu diebisches Vergnügen daran Harry Potter das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Bis zu diesem Sommer...

Die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres, der Kampf im Ministerium für Magie, den Potter und seine Freunde gegen Voldemort und die Todesser austrugen, Sirius Blacks Tod und der Fall seines Vaters hatten Malfoys Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Ließen ihn seine Gefühle die er Harry Potter gegenüber hatte neu ergründen. Er wollte mit Potter reden, nein er musste mit Potter reden. Die jährliche Fahrt mit dem Zug zur Schule bot ihm die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Aber die Gerüchte, die wild durch den Hogwarts Express schwirrten waren wie ein Schock für ihn. Harry Potter kam nicht zum Bahnsteig, keiner der Schüler hatte ihn dort oder im Zug gesehen. Es hieß er würde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, zu dem Ort, von dem Draco wusste, wieviel er Harry bedeutete, wenn man vom Haus der Weasleys mal absah. Das wollte Draco nicht wahrhaben. Er wartete bis Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger von ihrer Runde zum Wagen für Vertrauensschüler zurückkamen. Als Malfoy sicher war, das niemand ihn in der nächsten Stunde stören würde, schlich er sich aus dem Abteil.

Er zog allein durch die Gänge und blickte in jedes Abteil und als er schon fast aufgeben wollte fand er Harry endlich. Da saß er, allein in einem Abteil, im vorletzten Wagen und schlief. Leise trat Draco ein, ging zu Potter und stellte sich vor ihn. Dracos Puls erhöhte sich, sein Atem wurde schneller, er betrachtete den Jungen der ganz friedlich vor ihm lag, als wolle er sich jedes Detail penibel einprägen. Seinen Kopf mit den struppigen Haaren, der leicht den Bewegungen des Zuges folgend, Harry zur Seite gerutscht war. Draco ließ seine Augen weiter über Harrys Gesicht wandern, zu der Narbe unterhalb des Haaransatzes, den geschlossenen Augen mit den langen Wimpern. Sein Blick streifte die leicht geöffneten Lippen und er vernahm das leise Schnarchen dass Harry von sich gab. Er lächelte als er Potters Brille sah, die ihm schief auf der Nase saß und nach vorn gerutscht war. Dort wurde sie nur noch von der Nasenspitze gehalten und drohte jeden Augenblick herunter zu fallen.

Instinktiv hob sich Malfoys Hand zur Brille und schob diese sacht zurück auf Harrys Nase. Er ließ seine Hand dort kurz verweilen und fing an seine Finger sanft über die weichen Wangen streicheln zu lassen. Bleiche Wangen wie er sah, fast so bleich wie seine eigenen.

Dann nach einer Weile zeichnete er liebevoll, mit den Fingerspitzen den sanften Schwung von Harrys Lippen nach. Draco schluckte, er merkte wie er sich auf die Lippen biss und der Schmerz ihn erregte. Seine Fingerkuppen fühlten sich an als würde er einen Stromstoß bekommen, dieses Kribbeln jagte weiter durch seinen Körper bis hin zu seinem Magen. Ihm wurde heiß und er konnte jetzt deutlich seinen beschleunigten Atem hören. Draco sah wie seine Finger anfingen zu zittern und griff mit seinen Händen in Harrys Haare. Zu seiner Verblüffung fühlten sich diese weich und flauschig an. Er begann sie zu kneten, ließ seine Hände durch Potters Haarschopf wandern bis er schließlich sein Gesicht darin vergrub. Er atmete den aromatischen Duft von Wald und nassen Wiesen ein, der ihm die Sinne vernebelte. Wie von selbst umschloss eine Hand den Nacken des Gryffindors und beugte seinen Kopf sacht nach hinten, während die Finger der anderen einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht schoben. Leicht nach vorne beugend senkte Draco seine Lippen auf die blitzförmige Narbe. Seine Zunge folgte ihrem gezackten Verlauf, schmeckte die sanfte Haut. Er fühlte dass ihm das Herz im Halse schlug, beugte sich etwas zurück und betrachtete die von seinem Speichel glänzende Stirn.

Der Blonde schluckte laut und senkte seinen Kopf etwas, öffnete leicht die Lippen und näherte sich dem Mund des anderen. Doch bevor der Slytherin ihn küssen konnte seufzte Harry wohlig auf und drehte seinen Kopf etwas. Schlagartig wurde Malfoy klar, was er da gerade im Begriff war zu tun.

Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich wieder auf, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht als der Zug überraschender Weise in eine Kurve kam. Taumelnd schleuderte es ihn gegen das Fenster. Wütend über sich selbst, rieb er sich die schmerzende Schulter und sah zu seinem Spiegelbild in der Scheibe. Dass es bereits anfing zu dämmern überraschte ihn, er konnte seine Reflexion klar sehen. Seine vor Verlangen geweiteten Augen, seine bebenden Lippen und seine Wangen auf denen ein Hauch von pfirsichrot lag. Malfoy fluchte leise, was zur Hölle dachte er eigentlich was er da tat. Wenn er überhaupt dachte, irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck sein Verstand hatte sich vorhin kurzzeitig verabschiedet und sei pfeifend um die Häuser gezogen. Was wäre wenn Potter urplötzlich die Augen geöffnet und seinen Erzrivalen dabei erwischt hätte, wie der einen Hauch weit von ihm entfernt sich näherte um ihn zu küssen. Wenn Draco genau solche Kuhaugen gemacht hatte wie die, die ihn gerade aus seinem Spiegelbild anstarrten, hätte es Potter wahrscheinlich umgehauen.

Malfoy hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen, schimpfte sich für seinen Leichtsinn. Jederzeit konnte jemand kommen, ein Schüler der jemanden suchte oder auf dem Weg zur Hexe war, die den Imbiss betreute. Schlimmer noch, einige Vertrauensschüler die auf ihrer Runde waren hätten ihn überraschen können. Das hätte ein Gerede gegeben wenn man ausgerechnet Ihn, Draco Malfoy, über Potter gebeugt vorgefunden hätte, bei dem Versuch ihn zu küssen. Plötzlich drang ein Bild in seine Gedanken, wie eine hysterische Pansy Parkinson, ihn mit Potter erwischte. Draco war fest davon überzeugt, dass das weder er noch Potter überlebt hätten. Er fing an zu kichern und schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, um zu verhindern dass er in einem Lachanfall ausbrach. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Kurzerhand rüttelte er sanft an Potters Schulter. Nach mehreren Versuchen schlug dieser seine Augen auf, schielte verschlafen zu Malfoy und schloss die Augen wieder und begann erneut weg zuschlummern. Draco verdrehte seine Augen und wollte gerade wieder den Jungen unter ihm wachrütteln, als Harry die Augen aufriss. Entsetzt klappte sein Mund auf, konnte gerade noch ein »Was...?« hervorbringen bevor ihm Malfoy seine Hand fest auf die Lippen presste, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten zu küssen begehrte. Um Harry zu beruhigen legte er den Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand an seine Lippen. Ein zögerliches Nicken zeigte dem Slytherin das der Gryffindor ihn verstanden hatte und er nahm die Hand wieder von dessen Mund.

Er war sich bewusst das Eile geboten war, sollten das Wiesel oder die Granger feststellen, dass er nicht mehr in ihrem Wagen war, würden sie sofort hier her eilen. Schließlich hatte er schon öfters in den vergangenen Jahren versucht Potter im Zug eine Falle zu stellen. Entschlossen griff Draco Harrys Handgelenk und zog diesen zu sich hoch. Er beschloss einen Wagen weiter zu gehen und zog Potter hinter sich her, der sich nicht wehrte und auch nichts weiter sagte. In den Abteilen an denen sie vorbeizogen dösten die Schüler vor sich hin, waren im Gespräch vertieft oder starrten aus dem Fenster. Andere waren dabei in ihre Schuluniformen zu schlüpfen und hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen. Niemand beachtete sie. Nervös stellte er fest, dass die Hand mit der er den Schwarzhaarigen umklammert hielt, prickelte und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr seinen Arm. Unwirsch rissen seine Finger die Tür eines leeren Abteils auf. Potter wurde unsanft hineingestossen und Malfoy folgte ihm, verschloss die Tür, danach zog er die Vorhänge zu.

Da waren sie nun, seine Gefühle schwirrten in seinem Kopf, ließen ihn wieder an Harrys verführerischen Mund denken und alle Worte die er sich zu Recht gelegt hatte wirbelten umher. Draco spürte wie er seine zittrigen Hände in seine Hüften stemmte. Seine Verlegenheit suchte er durch seine arrogante Kaltschnäuzigkeit zu verbergen. Dabei wollte er Harry sagen, dass er ihn verstand, seinen Schmerz teilte. Die Feindschaft der beiden sollte endlich ein Ende haben. Harry wollte er eine Möglichkeit bieten, ihm entgegen zu kommen. Auch dem Bedürfnis, dem anderen seine aufkeimenden, zärtlichen Gefühle zu gestehen, wollte er nachgeben und vielleicht, ja vielleicht erwiderte Potter diese ein wenig, obgleich Malfoy dass für unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Aber es entglitt ihm. Er hörte, wie er wieder in seinen schnarrenden Tonfall von früher verfiel, sah den ungehaltenen Ausdruck in Potters Augen. Auf dass was er da sagte achtete er gar nicht mehr, die Worte sprudelten so aus im heraus während er hilflos überlegte was er tun sollte.

Dann war es vorüber. Potter wollte an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn stehen. Den letzten Versuch Dracos, ihn zurückzuhalten verhinderte der Gryffindor in dem er die Abteiltür zwischen ihnen beiden schloss. Draco fühlte sich als hätte Harry damit ein Band zwischen ihnen zerschnitten. Die Wut stieg wieder in ihm hoch. Die Scham, bereit gewesen zu sein sich vor Potter zu erniedrigen, brannte auf seinen Wangen. Um ein Haar hätte er dem anderen auch noch seine Gefühle für ihn offenbart. Eine Zurückweisung hätte er akzeptiert, schließlich wusste Draco nicht ob Harry überhaupt dem eigenen Geschlecht zusprach. Aber dass der andere noch nicht einmal bereit war, sich anzuhören was Draco versuchte zu sagen, ihn wie ein Nichts einfach stehen ließ, war zuviel. Draco Malfoy ballte seine Fäuste und schwor sich selbst das Potter bitter dafür zahlen müsste!

tbc...


	5. Jagdszenen

**Jagdszenen**

Langsam drang die Kälte bis unter Malfoys Winterrobe vor, er klapperte mit seine Zähnen als er vorsichtig um den breiten Stamm einer Eibe spähte. Sein Herz versuchte sich an einem kleinen Hüpfer als er Harry auf der Bank sah. Mit den Füßen auf der Sitzfläche, saß er auf der Rückenlehne, den Kopf in seine Hände geborgen. Ein Windstoß spielte mit seinen Haaren. Das leichte Prickeln in seinem Magen ließ Malfoy verspüren wie sehr er sich wünschte wieder durch dieses Haar streicheln zu dürfen. Ein starkes Gefühl von Wärme breitete sich durch seinen Körper aus und mit einem Male war ihm nicht mehr kalt.

Draco vernahm ein Schniefen, das von Harry kam. Bedauernd presste er die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte sich geschworen dass Potter leiden müsste und leiden ließ er ihn während den letzten sechs Monaten. Dabei ging Malfoy in seinen Gemeinheiten weit über das Maß dessen hinaus, was er bisher Harry antat. Sein Blick senkte sich, er hatte bis heute alles getan um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass er dabei war, sich in Harry Potter zu verlieben.

Als sich sein Entschluss verfestigte, mit Harry endgültig alles zu klären, atmete er tief durch und wollte zu ihm hinüber gehen. Doch plötzlich schreckte der Gryffindor hoch. Verdammt! Er konnte ihn doch unmöglich gesehen haben. Der Slytherin wirbelte herum und wäre fast ausgerutscht und in den Schnee gefallen. Er stützte sich am Stamm ab und blickte nochmals um die Eibe herum. Harry blickte zum Schloss, also hatte er Draco nicht gesehen, es schien als käme jemand aus Richtung der Schule.

Harry hatte ein leises Rufen gehört, er blickte sich um und sah eine kleine Gestalt die aus Richtung des Schlosses kam. Sie winkte und trug irgendwas unter dem Arm. Seine Hand griff nach etwas Schnee, der auf der Bank lag und er wischte sich damit durch das Gesicht. Seine Tränen sollte keiner sehen und er hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht kam Colin Creevey angelaufen. Er musste sich an der Bank abstützen und japste. Harry grinste, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf die verschneite Bank. »Nivis Intabesco« Der Schnee verflüchtigte sich und Colin ließ sich dankbar auf der Bank nieder.

»Hi Harry, Dieses Päckchen ist vorhin mit der Eulenpost für dich gekommen.« Päckchen ist gut, dachte sich Harry und sah auf das große Paket. »Ähem, toll Colin, aber es wäre auch in Ordnung gewesen wenn du es in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt hättest. Du musstest es nicht extra hierher bringen. « Colin schüttelte den Kopf. »Glaub mir Harry, das war nötig.« Der fragende Blick von Harry ließ ihn erröten und er schaute auf den zugefrorenen See.

Vorhin hatte ihn Prospero noch ohne viel Aufheben mit sich gezogen. Er hatte keine große Lust mit dem anderen Jungen alleine zu sein. An einer der Treppen bekam er seine Chance. Kaum hatte Prospero sie betreten, setzte sich diese in Bewegung und völlig überraschend ließ Colin sich zurückfallen während Prospero seinen Arm vor Schreck freigab. Er wollte zu Colin zurück aber die Treppe war schon zu weit entfernt. Jetzt war es an Colin, dem anderen ein freches Grinsen zu schenken und ihm mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken zu winken.

Aber so schnell strich Prospero nicht die Flagge. Mit einem Satz schwang er sich über das Geländer, während Colin um ein Haar das Herz stehen blieb. Der Slytherin fiel vier bis fünf Meter und landete geschickt auf einer anderen Treppe, die daraufhin ihre Schwenkrichtung änderte und sich auf Colin zu bewegte. Mit einem kurzen Fluch auf den Lippen, dass sich mal wieder alles gegen ihn verschwor, wirbelte Colin herum und lief eine andere Treppe herunter. Er schlitterte um die Ecke, blickte aber nochmals kurz zurück. Und da kam er! 'Uih, ist der schnell.' Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend kam ihm Prospero hinterher.

Colin sprintete den nächsten Gang entlang und wäre fast in eine Gruppe Hufflepuff-Mädchen gerannt, die erschrocken auseinander stobten. Mit einem gewagten Satz hüpfte er über eine Ballustrade in einen darunter liegenden Saal und landete auf einem Tisch. Der Lärm und das Gekreische, das er von oben hörte deuteten an, dass Prospero trotz seiner Geschicklichkeit einige der Mädels über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Jemand kam ins straucheln, schlitterte und fiel hin, rappelte sich mit einem Knurren auf und kam näher. Colin rannte weiter, er hoffte Prospero sah den kleinen, durch einen Vorhang verdeckten Zugang zur Ballustrade nicht.

Nach einigen hin und her erreichte er endlich den Eingangsbereich und sprintete zur Grossen Halle. Er blieb aprupt stehen und schlitterte auf Professor McGonagall zu, die überraschend aus der Halle trat und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen sah. Schlitternd und fluchend kam Prospero, der ebenfalls seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem glatten Boden hatte, hinter ihm zu stehen. Beide schauten sich an und Colin musste lachen. Der nach Luft schnappende Slytherin hatte einen roten Kopf und einige rabenschwarze Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hingen seitlich herab. Ein Riss in seiner Hose über dem Knie zeigte ihm, dass Prospero den Zusammenstoß mit den Hufflepuffs nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Prospero lächelte zurück legte Colin eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. »Hab dich.« Raunte er ihm zu. »Nun, da Sie scheinbar nicht wissen wohin mit Ihrer überschüssigen Energie, können Sie beide mir etwas zur Hand gehen, meine Herren« Die beiden Jungs schauten die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors überrascht an, sie hatten McGonagall glatt vergessen. Colin bekam von ihr ein Paket in die Hand gedrückt, das sie die ganze Zeit unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte. »Hier Mister Creevey, das ist für Mister Potter eben gekommen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden wenn Sie es ihm brächten.« »Gern, Professor!« Colin nahm es entgegen und sprintete los. Prospero wollte sich grade an seine Versen heften, als er sich unversehens von McGonagall am Arm festgehalten sah. »Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, wohin Sie zu gehen gedenken Mister Cornwallys?«  
»Naja, ich wollte... mit ihm... Nein?« Er wies auf Colin der gerade die Eingangshalle verließ. »Ich denke, es werden sich noch ein paar Päckchen finden, die für den Slytherinkerker gebracht wurden.« Damit schob sie den etwas unglücklich wirkenden Prospero kurzer Hand vor sich her in Richtung Großer Halle.

Colin war ganz froh darüber, dass er erstmal ein wenig Ruhe hatte und er würde noch mit seinem kleinen Bruder ein klares Wörtchen zu reden haben.

Nach einigen Minuten gab es Harry auf von Colin mehr über die Umstände zu erfahren, die ihn bewogen haben das Paket zu ihm zu bringen. »Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich wo ich bin?«

Colin grinste. »Du warst nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum als ich ihn verließ und da McGonagall aus der Grossen Halle kam und mir das Paket in die Hand drückte, konnte ich wohl davon ausgehen dass du dort auch nicht warst. Von ein paar Mädchen erfuhr ich dass du zum See gegangen bist. Naja, und dann dachte ich mir dass du eben hier bist.« Harry hob eine Augenbraue. »Colin, normalerweise weiß niemand dass ich hier bin, weil ich nur dann herkomme wenn ich alleine sein möchte. Wenn jemand bei mir ist, oder wenn ich hier Leute sehe, gehe ich nicht hierhin.« Colin nickte. »Dass schon, aber ich bin hier ab und an auch ganz gerne, wenn ich allein sein möchte. Und so hab ich dich mal schlafend hier vorgefunden. Ließ dich aber in Ruhe weiterschlafen. Ist ein nettes Plätzchen.« Harry schmunzelte ihm zu. »Währe nett wenn das unser Geheimnis bleiben könnte.« Colin versprach es ihm, es freute ihn ein Geheimnis mit Harry Potter zu teilen.

Schließlich fiel ihm wieder ein warum er hergekommen war und er hob das Paket leicht an. »Darf ich es öffnen?« Harry nickte, und während Colin sich an der Schnur zu schaffen machte schielte er leicht auf den Absender. _**Cutthbert and Daughters Mercantile, gegründet 1701**_ stand darauf zu lesen und eineAdresse in Hogsmeade war erkennbar. Der Name kam Harry irgendwie bekannt vor. Dann hatte Colin den Deckel auch schon abgenommen und zur Seite getan. Er hob das Reispapier zur Seite und stieß einen Pfiff aus, der Harry einen kleinen Satz machen ließ. Mit großen Augen streichelte Colin mit seinen Fingern über das zarte Leder von zwei, der wunderschönsten Schlittschuhe die er je gesehen hatte. »Die sind ja traumhaft Harry!« Der gab Colin Recht und dieser fischte eine Karte aus dem Paket und reichte sie an Harry weiter. Neugierig wanderten seine Augen über die Karte.

_**Lieber Mister Potter, ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu unseren Kunden zählen zu dürfen. Deshalb erlaube ich mir auch, die im letzten Monat von Ihnen zur Fertigstellung georderten und auch schon bezahlten Schlittschuhe, mittels Eulenpost zu übersenden. Ich gehen davon aus, dass sie bis jetzt verhindert waren die Schuhe abzuholen. Da das Jahr sich langsam dem Ende zuneigt, fände ich es Schade wenn Sie nicht in den Genuss kämen, die Schlittschuhe zu benutzen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Freude damit und darf mich mit den frohsten Grüßen zum Fest und den besten Wünschen fürs neue Jahr empfehlen.**_

_**Verbindlichst, Ihre Edmyra Cutthbert  
Hexenmeisterin der Schuhmachergilde**_

Langsam erinnerte sich Harry wieder, Hermione hatte schon im Herbst vom Schlittschuhlaufen geschwärmt. Sie malte es sich aus wie schön es sein müsse, auf dem zugefrorenen See zusammen über das Eis zu gleiten und was das für ein Spaß machen würde. Er ahnte schon dass es zu ihrem und Rons Versuch gehörte, Harry aus seiner Trübsal zu befreien. Schließlich, um seine Ruhe zu haben, sagte er zu. Aber er benötigte Schlittschuhe. Hermione hatte ihre von Zuhause schon mitgebracht gehabt, während Ron sich von Fred dessen alte Rennskates mit Pigwidgeon schicken ließ. Und so, auf einem gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, kehrten sie bei Cutthbert and Daughters Schuhladen, für magische und nichtmagische Schuhe und Stiefel jedweder Art, für jede Gelegenheit ein. Harry war auf Anhieb fasziniert von dem kleinen Laden. Die abenteuerlichsten Schuhcreationen stapelten sich links und rechts der engen Gänge, in turmhohen, windschiefen Regalen, die sanft hin und her schwankten wie die Zweige einer Weide im Wind. Madam Edmyra Cutthbert war eine beeindruckende Frau von Mitte vierzig. Adrett, schlank, mit violetten Haaren und grünen Augen, versorgte sie zuerst Hermione und Ron mit Gebäck und Tee, bevor sie sich Harry widmete. Wobei sie peinlichst darauf achtete die berühmte Narbe zu ignorieren und ihr Interesse an Harry Potter auf dessen Wünsche, ein paar Schlittschuhe betreffend zu beschränken.

Seine Finger glitten über das weiche, schwarzbläulich changierende Leder, während seine Augen sich am funkeln der Kufen weideten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er beschloss damals sich was Besonderes zu gönnen und ließ sich ein Paar maßanfertigen.

»Ich wusste gar nicht das du Schlittschuh läufst!?« Colin sah ihn an während Harry sanft den Kopf schüttelte. »Tu ich auch nicht! Hermione wollte es mir beibringen, aber dann hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr die Schuhe abzuholen und nun ist sie in den Weihnachtsferien. Ich fürchte ich muss bis nächstes Jahr warten.«

Zeit hatte er eigentlich mehr als genug und er hätte ja auch Hedwig schicken können, damit man der die Schuhe mitgab. Aber Anfang des Monats hatte Malfoy ihm derart zugesetzt, das er in eine bedrückende Agonie verfiel, aus der ihn nicht mal seine Freunde ziehen konnten. Ron und Hermione hatten wirklich Grund zur Sorge, Harry zog sich immer mehr von ihnen zurück und ihre Versuche diese Distanz zu überbrücken, trieben ihn dazu außerhalb der Schulstunden ihre Gesellschaft zu meiden und sich zu verstecken. Er genoss seine Einsamkeit auf dem Astronomieturm, auf der Bank am See oder in Hagrids verlassener Hütte. Schließlich hatten auch sie die Schuhe total vergessen.

»Aber ich kann es dir doch beibringen! Das heißt wenn du magst.« Colin sah Harry aus großen, fragenden Augen an. Harry dachte kurz nach, warum eigentlich nicht, und fragte. »Wie wär's jetzt?« Colins Augen folgten Harrys Geste zum See hin. Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns legte sich auf sein Gesicht. »Das geht jetzt leider nicht. Ich habe versprochen bei den Vorbereitungen für die Feier heute Abend mitzuhelfen. Und ich müsste auch gleich los.« Harry nickte und ließ seinen Blick wieder auf die Schlittschuhe sinken. Colins Gesicht strahlte plötzlich wieder auf. »Aber Morgen, Morgen nach dem Essen, wie wäre dass?« Harry nickte. »Gern, dann also Morgen.« Colin hielt Harry eine Faust vor das Gesicht, bei der, der kleine Finger abgespreizt war. »Versprochen?« Harry lächelte als er die Geste sah und hakte seinen kleinen Finger bei Colins ein. Beide hoben und senkten ihre miteinander verbundenen Arme, währen sie den Kinderreim Versprochen ist versprochen... sprachen. Colin sprang von der Bank und winkte Harry zu. »Bis heute Abend!« Dann wuselte er los, zurück zum Schloss. Harry winkte ihm stumm nach, war sich aber sicher dass er heute Abend nicht auf das Fest gehen würde. Er hielt schon den Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren für eine Katastrophe, gut die Feier heute Abend würde im kleinen Rahmen stattfinden, aber er hatte keinen Bock darauf Malfoy wieder über den Weg zu laufen.

Dieser stand immer noch hinter seiner Eibe und beobachtete Harry, während er leise Greevey verfluchte. Inzwischen war es ihm ziemlich kalt geworden. Er führte abwechselnd seine Handflächen zum Mund und hauchte hinein. Er wagte es nicht einen Wärmezauber zu beschwören, da er nicht riskieren wollte von Harry bemerkt zu werden. Stattdessen rieb er seine Arme und schwörte sich Colins Becher mit Kürbissaft oder Butterbier, bei nächster Gelegenheit einen fiesen Trank zu verpassen. Alles nur rein aus Versehen versteht sich. Er beobachtete weiter wie Harry einen kurzen Moment einfach nur dasaß, bevor er sich anfing seine Schuhe auszuziehen und in die Schlittschuhe zu schlüpfen. Zögerlich hielt Harry sich an der Bank fest, atmete durch und ließ los.

Amüsiert schaute Malfoy, Potter zu, wie dieser mit wackeligen Beinen Richtung See stakste. An der Uferböschung hatte sich Harry wohl etwas überschätzt, er fiel auf den Hintern und rutschte aufs Eis. Etwas unsicher erhob er sich wieder und blickte umher ob er jemanden sah, bevor er sich den Schnee und den Dreck von der Robe klopfte. Harry trippelte in kurzen Schritten los nur um sich nochmals lang zu machen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie erinnerte ihn Potters Bewegungen an die Verrenkungen die er damals im ersten Schuljahr vollzog als Professor Quirril seinen Flugbesen verhext hatte und der Nimbus zweitausend bockte wie ein Wildpferd, während er versuchte Potter abzuwerfen.

´Auweh, ohoh! Das tat weh!´ Dachte er, nachdem Harry sich im hohen Bogen auf seinen Hintern setzte. »Ja Potter, ich wette jetzt wünschst du dir, du hättest Longbottoms fetten Arsch!« Sprach Malfoy leise und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich, dass Neville Longbottom in den letzten anderthalb Jahren einen gewaltigen Schuss in die Höhe gemacht hatte. Der große, schlacksige Teenager mit den scheuen Augen, hatte nicht mehr viel gemein mit dem molligen, ungelenken elfjährigen zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit. Mal abgesehen von den beindruckenden Hasenzähnen, mit denen er hauptsächlich in der Schulstunde für Zaubertränke an seiner Unterlippe verzweifelt zu nagen pflegte, wenn Snape in mal wieder in der Mangel hatte.

Als es Harry plötzlich die Beine seitwärts auseinander riss und er fast ein Spagat hinlegen musste bevor er sich abfangen konnte, sog Malfoy zischend Luft zwischen die Zähne und verspürte ein ungemütliches Ziehen im Lendenbereich. ´Boah! Das zeckt!´ Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. »Also dass kann man wirklich nicht mehr mit ansehen. Accio Schlittschuhe!« Murmelte er während er die entsprechende Geste mit dem Zauberstab, Richtung Schule hin ausführte. Ein neuerlicher Blick auf Potter zeigte ihm, wie dieser gerade wieder alle viere von sich streckend, auf dem Bauch liegend über das Eis schlitterte. Auf Händen und Knien krabbelte Harry erstmal weiter bevor er sich wieder auf die Kufen hob.

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkel seine Schlittschuhe auf sich zukommen. Er fischte sie aus der Luft und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm der Eibe, hinter der er sich versteckte und begann seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Flink schlüpfte er in seine Schlittschuhe und verschnürte diese sorgfältig, griff sich seine Schuhe und ging zum See. Als er an der Bank vorbeikam stellte er seine Schuhe neben die von Harry und wandte seinen Blick wieder zum See. Und musste fast laut auflachen.

Harry war dazu übergegangen die Arme zu heben und wenn er in eine Richtung zu fallen drohte, hektisch die Arme in die andere zu schwenken. Teilweise flatterte er auch mit seitwärts ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen und erinnerte Malfoy an eine ungeschickte, etwas zu großgeratene Fledermaus mit schlechtsitzender Frisur, bei ihrer ersten Flugstunde. ´Naja, wenigstens fiel er nicht me... Ups, war wohl nichts.´ Mit viel Eleganz überwand er die Uferböschung und betrat das Eis. Nach zwei kräftigen Schwüngen glitt er auf Harry zu, der sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt und Draco noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Auf einmal riss es Harry die Beine nach vorn, er machte einen Satz nach hinten, spannte seinen Körper an und schloss die Augen in Erwartung auf das Eis zu knallen.

tbc...


	6. Winterzauber

**Winterzauber**

Aber er fiel gegen jemanden, zwei Arme legten sich fest um seine Hüften und hielten ihn an den fremden Körper gepresst. Harry atmete durch und ein warmes Gefühl durchdrang ihn, als er den Atem des anderen sanft über seinen Hals streifen spürte. Der Gryffindor hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und lehnte den Nacken gegen die Schulter des anderen.

Er beschloss dieses Gefühl noch ein wenig auszukosten. Zu der wohligen Wärme die sich in seinem Innern ausbreitete, gesellte sich ein heißer werdendes Prickeln, da ein Paar sanfter Lippen eine empfindsame, bisher nichtgekannte Stelle in seinem Nacken streifte, bevor der andere an eben diesem Punkt mit seinen Zähnen zärtlich knabberte. Harrys Mund entglitt ein Seufzer und er neigte seinen Kopf leicht dem anderen zu. Der Gryffindor genoss das Gefühl seidiger Haare die seine Wangen berührten.

Er spürte dass sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen und sich mit seinem Atem augenscheinlich ein Wettrennen liefern wollte. Wie von selbst hoben sich seine Hände zu dem fremden Haarschopf.  
Seine Finger glitten über sanfte Wangen bevor sie sich in dem seidigen Haar verkrallten. Ein Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr und er musste lächeln. Harry wandte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zu dem Fremden, der seinen Körper immer noch fest umschlossen hielt. Der süße Duft von Äpfeln und Zimt umschmeichelte ihn und er glaubte auch einen Hauch von Aprilregen wahrzunehmen.

Harry schluckte. Er zog die Stirn kraus, eine Erkenntnis keimte in ihm auf, die jedwede Spur von Wärme aus seinem Körper vertrieb. Sein Hochgefühl verflüchtigte sich und es war als hätte man ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser ins Gesicht geklatscht. Mit einem Mal wusste er, wer ihn da in den Armen hielt und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Harry riss die Augen auf und sah, DRACO MALFOY!

Er spürte wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten, während er versuchte sich Dracos fester Umklammerung zu entwinden. Doch der Slytherin machte keine Anstalten ihn freizugeben. »Verdammt, Malfoy, lass mich los!« verzweifelt krallten sich seine Finger um Malfoys Handgelenke und zerrten an diesen. Was aber dem Blonden nur ein hämisches Grinsen entlockte.

»Was ist los Potter? Du bist heute so anschmiegsam.«

»Träum weiter! Du ekelst mich an und je eher ich von hier wegkomme, desto besser!«

Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter und er hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Das hatte sich eben aber noch ganz anders angefühlt, Potter!«

Harry spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und er wand sich fester in Dracos Armen, die ihn unerwarteter Weise freigaben.

Harry fiel auf die Knie und musste sich mit den Händen abstützen um nicht vollends die Balance zu verlieren. Er wirbelte zu Malfoy herum der über ihm stand, mit verschränkten Armen und ihn spöttisch anlächelte. Allerdings litt diese Pose doch erheblich unter Malfoys zerstrubbeltem Haar und geröteten Wangen, die dem blassen Gesicht eine einigermaßen gesunde Farbe verliehen. Harry bemerkte den erregten Atem des anderen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Doch Malfoy war schneller, er presste seinen Zauberstab gegen Potters Stirn und zischte. »Wag es bloß nicht!« Harrys Gedanken rasten, es würde wenig Sinn machen sich hier und jetzt mit dem Slytherin zu duellieren. Er starrte auf das dunkle Ebenholz des Zauberstabes vor ihm und ließ die Hand wieder unverrichteter Dinge sinken. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Draco war nicht nur schneller, er stand auch sicherer auf dem Eis. Harry befürchtete, selbst wenn es ihm gelingen sollte seinen eigenen Stab zu ergreifen, so würde er, wenn er Malfoy mit Expelliarmus oder Stupor angriff, durch den Rückstoß über´s Eis geschleudert.

Mühsam kam Harry wieder auf die Beine. »Was willst du?« Malfoy war sich sicher, dass der andere nicht mehr versuchen würde ihn anzugreifen und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Robe.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Mit dir reden.«

»Ach ja, sag bloß es gibt noch was in meinem Leben, über dass du dir noch nicht das Maul zerrissen hast. Auf was möchtest du jetzt herumtrampeln? Habe ich noch irgendwelche tote Verwandte oder Freunde die mir entgangen sind?«

Draco nagte an seiner Unterlippe. »Das mit heute Morgen tut mir leid!« Harry schnaufte. »Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen bevor du Sirius ins Spiel gebracht hast. Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe.«

Der Versuch von Malfoy wegzulaufen scheiterte kläglich. Harry drehte sich etwas, rutschte über die Kufen nach vorn ab, bis sich deren gezackte Bögen im Eis verhakten. Während seine Füße festhingen, fiel sein restlicher Körper weiter auf Malfoy zu. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Harry an dessen Robe und hing schräg nach vorn lehnend an dem Blonden. Nase, Mund und Kinn in Malfoys Schal vergraben.

Langsam schielte der Slytherin nach unten während Harry seinen Kopf weiter in den Nacken bog und nach oben schaute. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen grinste Malfoy und fragte trocken.»Na, mich vermisst?« Harrys schlagfertige Erwiderung ging in einem unverständlichen Gebrummel unter, da er in Malfoys Schal nuschelte. Dieser hob ihn sacht wieder zurück auf die Kufen.

»Ja, das mit Black hätte ich mir verkneifen sollen. Aber du machst es einem auch nicht gerade leicht. Ich wollte mit dir schon damals im Zug reden, aber du hast mich stehen lassen wie einen dummen Jungen!« Er hob etwas unentschlossen die Hände. »Ich mag es nicht wenn du mich ignorierst, da kommt mir halt die Galle hoch.«

»Ach so, dann ist es am Ende noch meine Schuld.« Harry machte eine abwehrende Geste als Malfoy einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat. »Also ehrlich Malfoy, ich kann dass nicht. Ich verschwinde jetzt!« Er wandte sich ab und versuchte vorsichtig zum Ufer zu kommen ohne gleich wieder auf die Nase zu fallen.

Draco schaute ihm nach, dass das nicht leicht werden würde wusste er. Doch wenn er es nicht jetzt und hier zu Ende brachte, zog sich dieser verdammte Zwist noch Jahre hin.

Er pustete sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht die in seine Augen gerutscht waren. »Na warte Potter! Dir zeig ich´s!« Malfoy stieß sich ab und glitt auf den anderen zu.

Der war schon wieder ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken. Warum konnte ihn Malfoy nicht in Ruhe lassen? Was machte der überhaupt hier? Und wieso konnte Harry ihm nicht einfach zuhören, was vergab er sich dabei?

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten mit einem Arm um die Taille gefasst, während Malfoy mit der anderen Hand, Harrys linkes Handgelenk festhielt.

Der Slytherin war einen halben Kopf größer als Harry. So legte er sein Kinn bequem auf dessen Schulter und raunte direkt in Harrys Ohr.  
»Pass auf! Ich bring´s dir bei!« Harry wollte gerade protestieren als er einen sanften Tritt gegen einen seiner Schlittschuhe verspürte.

»Mit dem drückst du dich ab! Hier, nach schräg vorn. Dann lässt du dich etwas gleiten und dann drückst du dich mit dem hier ab.« Diesmal vernahm er einen Stoß an seinen anderen Schlittschuh. Er wollte den Kopf zu Draco drehen, spürte aber dass der seine Lippen fast direkt auf sein Ohr presste. »Denk daran dich etwas gleiten zu lassen bevor du wieder Schwung nimmst. Das dämliche Trippeln kannst du vergessen, es sei denn du willst wieder lang auf der Nase liegen! Also los, wir machen es gemeinsam!«

Harry fühlte wie Draco sich abstieß und machte es ihm zeitgleich nach, zumal dieser ihn immer noch eng an sich presste und ihn mit dem Arm um seiner Hüfte führte. Nachdem Malfoy eine Zeit lang Kommandos gab, wann Harry sich abstoßen, oder wie er sich in die Kurven legen sollte, schwieg er.

Die beiden glitten über den See und Harry fing an sich zu entspannen.  
Er genoss die Geschwindigkeit und wie der Wind durch seine Haare wehte. Er überließ sich Dracos Arm und fühlte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung geborgen.

Draco bemerkte wie Harry sein Handgelenk, seinem Griff entwandt und verspürte plötzlich wie er seine freie Hand umfasste und sanft drückte. Unsicher beobachtete er den Gryffindor aus den Augenwinkel und sah wie Harry anfing zu lächeln. »Harry? Woran denkst du?«

»Ans Fliegen! Es erinnert mich wie es ist auf einem Besen zu reiten, wenn man so dahingleitet.« Malfoy nickte. »Ja, der Gedanke ist mir auch schon ein paar Mal gekommen.« Harry legte seine rechte Hand auf die von Draco, die seine Hüfte umfing. Dracos andere Hand die er hielt zog er sanft nach vorn auf seinen Bauch, so dass er ganz in Dracos Armen lag.

»Draco?«

»Hm?« Harry zögerte etwas. »Hast du mir eben allen Ernstes in den Nacken gebissen?«

Das brachte Malfoy aus dem Tritt. Er strauchelte und konnte mit Mühe verhindern dass es sie beide von den Kufen holte und sie übereinander purzelnd aufs Eis schlugen. Er warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen »Verdammt Potter! Ich habe dir nicht in den Nacken gebissen! Naja, ...vielleicht etwas, ...daran geknabbert.«

Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und schaute Malfoy von der Seite an. Er musste über dessen rotes Gesicht lächeln und biss sich leicht auf die Zunge um nicht laut loszulachen. So zugänglich hatte er den Slytherin noch nie erlebt und er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass er ihn verärgerte und Draco einschnappte. Es schien irgendwie einfacher zu sein mit einer Kiste Nitroglyzerin, unbeschadet einer Treppe herunter zu fallen, als mit Draco Malfoy befreundet zu sein.

Beide standen sich stumm gegenüber und musterten sich. Harry fand dass man Draco eigentlich mit Recht als hübsch bezeichnen konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die fast silbrig glänzenden Haare schweifen. Die der Slytherin mittlerweile etwas länger trug, sie reichten fast eine Hand breit bis zur Schulter. Wenigstens verzichtete er seit dem dritten Schuljahr darauf, sie streng nach hinten zu gelen.

Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors fixierten die sturmgrauen, mit langen Wimpern bewehrten des Blonden. Dessen schwarze Augenbrauen begannen sich drohend zusammen zu ziehen. Er mochte es nicht so angestarrt zu werden. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht irritieren. Sein Blick glitt über die hohen Wangenknochen zu der, ein klein wenig zu spitzen Nase, weiter über das spitze Kinn und blieben schließlich an dem sinnlich geschwungenen Mund hängen.

Harry wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie verletzend kalt und abschätzig dieser Mund lächeln konnte. Welche Gemeinheiten, welche Bosheiten er ihm in der Vergangenheit entgegengeschleudert hatte, die teilweise heute noch tief in ihm steckten wie ein Giftstachel.

Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel ob es richtig war was er hier tat, war es wirklich klug sich auf Malfoy einzulassen? Und zudem, wollte er sich überhaupt mit einem anderen Jungen einlassen? In Sachen Liebe war seine Beziehung zu Mädchen eher kompliziert. Seine Romanze mit Cho Chang endete in einer Katastrophe und Hermione und Ginny waren eher wie Schwestern. Insbesondere für Hermione, der wichtigsten Frau in seinem Leben, empfand er eine liebevolle, freundschaftliche Zuneigung. Aber Gefühle die darüber hinausgingen, tiefe Liebe, Romantik, Sinnlichkeit, hatte er bisher für keine Frau empfunden.

Selbst seine Gefühle für Cho Chang gingen über die verwirrende Unbeherrschtheit der ersten Liebe nicht hinaus. Zumal diese von Cedric Diggorys Tod überschattet wurde, der zwischen ihnen beiden stand. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals, als er an den hübschen Hufflepuff dachte. Trotz seiner Empfindungen für Cho, schlichen sich im Nachhinein Zweifel in Harrys Gedanken, über sein Verhältnis zu Diggory.

War es wirklich nur freundschaftlich und von Respekt dem älteren gegenüber geprägt? Hatte sein Herz nicht immer einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht, wenn ihn Cedric ansprach oder ihn unerwartet an Arm oder Schulter berührte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Oder der Tag an dem Cedric ihm den Tipp gab, ein ausgedehntes Schaumbad im Bad für Vertrauensschüler zu nehmen. Und ja, das goldene Ei mitzunehmen, um an dessen Geheimnis zu kommen. Harry konnte deutlich seinen eigenen roten Kopf vor sich sehen, als sich Bilder eines gewissen Huffelpuffs in seine Gedanken schlichen, der splitterfasernackt in die Wanne stieg. Da hatte ihm seine Fantasie die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht beschert. Als dann Cedric, Cho zum Weihnachtsball führte war Harry auf beide eifersüchtig.

Doch der tragische Tod des Hufflepuffs ließ nicht zu, dass sich Harry näher mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander setzte. Er verbat sich in dieser Weise an den Toten zu denken. Aber im letzten Jahr musste er sich diesen Gefühlen erneut stellen. Als Dudley, der mitbekommen hatte das Harry im Schlaf durch Alpträume gequält, Cedrics Namen schrie, ihn bis aufs Blut reizte, indem er anzügliche Andeutungen über die beiden machte. Harry war so wütend auf seinen Cousin dass er ihn um ein Haar mit einem Fluch belegt hat, obwohl es für ihn den Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts bedeutet hätte. War er nur so wütend weil Dudley den Toten beleidigte oder weil er unwissentlich den Finger genau in die Wunde gelegt hatte. Auch Malfoy hatte im letzten Monat solche zweideutigen Bemerkungen gemacht, die Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieben und ihn dazu brachten sich weiter von seinen Freunden zurückzuziehen.

Derselbe Malfoy der ihn gerade etwas ungeduldig anstarrte und dessen Blick ein leichtes Kribbeln in Harrys Magen auslöste. Warum war immer alles nur so kompliziert?

Nichts in seinem Leben erwies sich als einfach. Er war nicht einfach nur ein Teenager gewesen, er war ein Zauberer der seit seiner Geburt einen Todfeind hatte und natürlich musste es ausgerechnet einer der mächtigsten und dunkelsten Magier sein die es gab. Er konnte auch nicht einfach nur an irgendeinem Zauberturnier teilnehmen, er kämpfte gleich im Trimagischen Turnier, bei dessen Verlauf Menschen starben. Und er konnte sich nicht einfach nur irgendeinem Jungen an den Hals werfen, nein es musste ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein, eingebildet, arrogant und zudem auch noch der Sohn des Obertodessers schlechthin.

»Potter! Hast du ´nen Anfall oder was ist los?« Ein Knuff in die Seite ließ Harry hochschrecken. Malfoy funkelte ihn wütend an. Der Gryffindor musste Minuten lang einfach nur da gestanden und auf Dracos Mund gestarrt haben. ´Der Sohn eines Todessers!´ wiederholte er in Gedanken. Seine Neugier siegte, er wollte Gewissheit haben bevor er sich auf diesen beschwerlichen Weg wagte der vor ihm lag.

Harry streifte seine Handschuhe ab, nachdenklich stopfte er sie in seine Hosentasche. Dann griff er nach Dracos linken Arm und zu dessen Verwunderung hob er ihn sachte an, drehte in etwas. Fasziniert sah der Blonde zu wie der Schwarzhaarige ihm den Handschuh auszog und sanft über die Handinnenfläche streichelte.

Er nestelte an der Manschette und sah Draco herausfordernd an. »Was würde ich vorfinden wenn ich den Ärmel hochschiebe?« Malfoy starrte ihm mit großen Augen entgegen. »Würde ich bleiche Haut sehen oder das dunkle Mal?«

»Warum schaust du nicht einfach nach?« Dracos Frage klang gereizt. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. »Weil mir dein Wort genug ist!«

Der Slytherin schnaubte belustigt. »Sankt Potter! So gutgläubig, so vertrauenseelig wie immer.« Aufreizend langsam entwand er Harry seinen Arm und zog sich den anderen Handschuh aus, den er einfach zu Boden gleiten ließ. Seine Finger begannen den Manschettenknopf der linken Hand zu lösen und schoben die Ärmel von Robe, Pullover und des Hemdes ein wenig nach oben bis der Unterarm freigelegt war. Diesen hielt er Harry vor die Nase und sah ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

»Zufrieden?« Harry nickte erleichtert. Kein dunkles Mal entstellte die makellos, bleiche Haut. Kein Totenschädel aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Er steckte Dracos anderen Handschuh, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Draco sah zu wie Harry abermals seine Hand ergriff und seine Finger sanft über seinen Unterarm streicheln ließ. Ein warmes Gefühl lief durch Malfoys Arm, und steigerte sich bis er glaubte er stünde in Flammen.

Er wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen doch Harry hielt ihn fest. »Ich bin froh dass dein Vater nicht versucht hat dich zu einem Todesser zu machen.«

»Er hat es versucht!« Sagte der Blonde kalt und ein Schauer jagte über Harrys Rücken. Die Ungläubigkeit die aus seinen Augen trat amüsierte Draco. »Ich habe mich ihm verweigert und ...mit meinem Vater gebrochen!«

Mit offenem Mund folgte Harry Dracos Worten. Wie sein Vater ihn bedrängte, gar bedrohte seine Nachfolge in den Reihen der Todesser anzutreten. Doch Draco hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt von den Ansichten seines Vaters gelöst. Verblüfft hörte Harry wie sehr sich der andere mit ihm beschäftigt hatte und er einer der Gründe war, die zum Zerwürfnis zwischen Vater und Sohn führten.

Nur an einem Punkt schwankte Draco in seiner Entscheidung, es ging um die Sicherheit seiner Mutter. Das Versagen von Malfoys Vater versetzte Lord Voldemort nicht gerade in Hochstimmung. Zumal fast seine gesamten Todesser von einer Gruppe Teenager so lange in Schach gehalten wurden, bis die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und die Beamten des Ministeriums eintrafen, um zu verhindern das er die Prophezeihung die ihrer beider, Voldemorts und Harrys Schicksal miteinander verknüpfte, in die Finger bekam.

Narcissa Malfoys Leben stand auf dünnem Eis und Voldemort war nicht gerade für seine Geduldsamkeit bekannt. Draco hatte ein langes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter. Er musste bestürzt feststellen, dass es in der Tat der längste Zeitpunkt seines Lebens war, indem Mutter und Sohn beieinander saßen und er über alles was ihn bedrückte mit ihr sprach. Ein Malfoy stand allein, er wurde nicht verhätschelt oder getröstet wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Seine Eltern wahrten eine Distanz, die ihn in einem Klima von Kälte und Härte aufwachsen ließ. In diesem Punkt erkannte Draco damals auch die große Verbundenheit die zwischen ihm und Harry war. Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren und wie Malfoy später feststellen konnte, hatten die Dursleys Harry in einem Klima aufgezogen das ähnlich seinem Elternhaus war, nur dass die Malfoys ihren Sohn liebten.

Er versicherte seiner Mutter, dass er jederzeit ein Todesser werden würde, wenn ihr Leben in Gefahr wäre. Aber seine Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie gab ihn zu verstehen, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde, dass er diesen Weg nur ihretwegen gehen wollte. Sie versicherte Draco, dass sie stark genug sei, sich dem Zugriff des dunklen Lords und seiner Häscher zu entziehen. Narcissa sah, dass sich ihr Sohn innerlich schon entschieden hatte, ihren und ihres Mannes Überzeugungen nicht zu folgen. Welche Bedeutung Harry Potter in seinem Leben gerade im Begriff war einzunehmen, erahnte sie nur.

Sanft wurden Dracos Wangen von ihren Händen umschlossen, sie senkte ihre Lippen auf seine seidigen Haare und flüsterte ihm die Worte leise zu. Das sie seine Entscheidung akzeptiere, das sie ihn trotzdem liebe. Das er aber wenn er diesen Pfad einmal beschritten hatte nie wieder zurück könne. Solange der dunkle Lord oder sein Vater lebten, wäre er nicht sicher. Er könne nie wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurück, denn nur in Hogwarts unter Dambledors Schutz, hätten weder du weißt schon wer noch seine Schergen die Macht ihn zu töten.

Draco spürte dass die Tränen, die seine Wangen herunterliefen nicht die seinen, sondern die seiner Mutter waren. Er umarmte und küsste sie, dann entwand er sich sanft ihren Armen und verlies das Haus. Es war der Abschied, er hatte seine Mutter seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Als Draco Mitten in der Nacht nach Hause zurück kam war sie verschwunden.

Draco war nach ihrem Gespräch nach Askaban aufgebrochen um seinen Vater zu sehen und ihm seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

Mit Grausen führte Malfoy, Harry die Szene in Askaban vor Augen. Als er Lucius eindeutig klar machte das er sich gegen Voldemort und für Harry Potter entschieden hatte. Wie sein Vater ihn anspuckte und er aus dem kalten Gemäuer rannte, raus in den Regen um alles hinter sich zu lassen.

»Ich konnte es einfach nicht, es ekelte mich wie mein Vater vor diesem Schlammblut in die Knie ging. Das ist eines Malfoys unwürdig auch wenn es sich um Voldemort handelt.«

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Das war wieder typisch Malfoy, richtige Entscheidung, falscher Grund. »Wenn ich noch einmal dieses vermaledeite Wort aus deinem Mund höre, ich schwörs dir Draco, ich trete dir in den Hintern!«

»Warum? Du sprichst doch seinen Namen auch dauernd aus!« Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen.

´Tut der nur so blöd oder ist der wirklich so?´ **»ICH MEINE NICHT DEN NAMEN DIESES IDIOTEN, ICH MEINTE „SCHLAMMBLUT" VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!«**

Erschrocken darüber dass er gerade Malfoy angeblafft hatte, setzte er nochmal etwas leiser an. »Ich hasse es wenn du so von meinen Freunden oder Eltern redest...« Als Malfoy zum Sprechen ansetzte, hob Harry seine freie Hand um ihn Einhalt zu gebieten. »...egal wen du damit meinst. Ich finde dieses Wort so niederträchtig dass ich noch nicht mal meine Feinde damit benennen wollte. Außerdem würde diese Bezeichnung auch für mich zutreffen, vergiss das bitte nicht!«

Betreten blickte Draco zu Boden. Harry hatte Recht und Draco hatte diesen Punkt bis eben ignoriert. Auch wenn er den Gryffindor in seiner Wut auch des Öfteren als Schlammblut bezeichnete. Wenn er sich über Potter nicht gerade lächerlich machte oder diesen mal nicht bis aufs Blut quälte, sah er in ihm einen ebenbürtigen Gegner.

Malfoy hatte schon oft gegen Harry im Duell verloren, viel zu oft wie er sich Zähneknirschend eingestehen musste. Vom Quidditch ganz zu schweigen, erst im letzten Spiel gegen Gryffindor war es Harry gelungen ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weg zu schnappen, obwohl Draco versucht hatte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen vom Besen zu hebeln.

»Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde mich kaum von heute auf morgen um Hundertachzig Grad drehen können.« Er bemerkte dass Harry gerade versucht war noch vorwurfsvoller zu kucken als er es eh schon tat und setzte noch hinterher. »Auch nicht DIR zuliebe!«

Missmutig blickte der Schwarzhaarige zur Seite, Malfoy hatte viel von sich offenbart und doch konnte er es nicht lassen ihn zu triezen. Draco beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte in sein Ohr. »Ob ich wohl meinen Arm wieder haben könnte? Er ist mir inzwischen eingeschlafen.« Mit hochrotem Kopf stellte Harry fest dass er die ganze Zeit über Dracos Arm gehalten hatte und ließ diesen los als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

Mit einem verlegenen Hüsteln wanderte Harrys Blick zum verbotenen Wald hinüber. »Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen!« Draco der gerade dabei war seinen Manschettenknopf zu schließen und seine Kleidung in Ordnung brachte, hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Harry grinste. »Ich meine wie du Mitten in der Nacht bei meinen Verwandten, vor meinem Fenster fast vom Besen gefallen wärst!«

Malfoy bückte sich nach seinem Handschuh und gab damit Harry eins über den Kopf. »Halt die Klappe Potter! Ich...« doch weiter kam er nicht, er bemerkte wie verdutzt Harry ihn ansah, besser gesagt blickte er leicht über ihn hinweg.

Ungefähr einen Meter über Dracos Kopf, der Potters Blick folgte, schwebte ein Mistelzweig auf und ab. »Wie stellt du das an?« Fragte ihn Harry fasziniert. »Wieso ich, ich denke du...?« Harry sah ihn an und hob die Hände. »Selbst „der Junge der lebt" benötigt einen Zauberstab zum zaubern!« Malfoy blickte sich um, sah aber niemanden. »Dieses blöde Ding kommt doch nicht von allein angewackelt!«

Er wollte gerade zum Ufer um sich umzuschauen, als er am Arm festgehalten wurde. Irritiert blickte er zu Harry und erschrak.  
Der Gryffindor schaute ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an, das er zuletzt vor den Sommerferien an ihm gesehen hat.

Draco hatte Harry damals aufgelauert, um sich dafür zu rächen da dieser Schuld an der Inhaftierung seines Vaters war. Mit Grabbe und Goyle hatte er Potter in die Zange genommen, den das aber gar nicht beeindruckt hatte. Da stand er mit gezücktem Zauberstab bereit es mit allen Slytherins aufzunehmen die, die Cruzpe hatten sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Doch bevor sie sich aufeinander stürzen konnten ging Snape dazwischen. Wenn die Gryffindors noch Punkte gehabt hätten, hätte er die ihnen weggenommen. Er befahl Potter den Zauberstab weg zu tun. Aber der dachte gar nicht daran, fasziniert sah Malfoy, dass Potter so in Fahrt war, dass er geschworen hätte, wäre in diesem Augenblick nicht Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht und hätte die Situation entschärft, Harry hätte Professor Snape einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

Und mit demselben Blick, mit dem er damals Snape taxierte, schaute er nun Malfoy an. Dieser versuchte zurück zuweichen, aber Harry hielt ihn fest und kam näher.

»Ich denke du weißt was dass bedeutet, Malfoy?!« Harry nickte kurz zu dem Mistelzweig der den beiden folgte und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

»Mach bloß keinen Scheiß Potter!« Draco schluckte laut. »Lass mich los!« Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zog Malfoy zu sich heran.

»Keine Chance Malfoy!«

Dann presste er sanft seine Lippen auf die von Draco.

tbc...


	7. Die letzte Grenze

**Die letzte Grenze**

Harry war enttäuscht, er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, schließlich hat er Draco geküsst weil es eine herrliche Gelegenheit ergab ihm eins auszuwischen. Malfoys entsetzter Blick war einfach zu göttlich.

Aber er hatte sich etwas mehr von dem Kuss versprochen wenigstens ein Kribbeln. Doch während er an Malfoys Lippen hing stand dieser einfach nur stocksteif da, mit den Händen an den Seiten und presste seinen Mund zusammen. Einen Moment dachte Harry an seinen ungeschickten, ersten Kuss mit Cho und er fürchtete schon dass Küssen nicht sein Ding sei, aber so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben. Er beschloss seine Bemühungen zu intensivieren und knabberte versuchsweise an Malfoys Unterlippe, während er seine Hände sanft durch Dracos Haare gleiten ließ.

Diesem wurde das Ganze immer unangenehmer. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte Draco sich zwar gewünscht, genau dies mit Harry zu tun, doch das hier war lächerlich. Er stand hier, Mitten auf dem Eis. Ihm war kalt und er hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle über die Situation.

Zu allem Überfluss schien Harry sich dazu entschlossen zu haben den Kuss zu genießen. Draco sah wie er seine Augen schloss und sich dichter an ihn drängte. Harrys Hände wanderten in Dracos Nacken und kraulten zärtlich die Stelle, an der Draco bei ihm vorhin so sanft geknabbert hatte. Es jagte dem Slytherin Wellen leichten Schauers über den Rücken. Die Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und er fühlte dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam und zwar nicht von der Kälte. Das Ziehen das ganz leicht in seinem Bauch entstand verstärkte sich und breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus. Seine Lippen fühlten sich an als würden leichte Stromstösse durch sie fließen und er begann zu seufzen.

Dracos Hände umschlossen Harrys Hüften und er presste den Schwarzhaarigen stärker an seinen Leib während er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte und seine Augen schloss. Doch je mehr Draco sich in den Kuss fallen ließ, desto unsicherer wurde Harry.

Ihm schien gerade klar zu werden was er hier tat und vor allem mit wem. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf und er war unschlüssig welchen er ergreifen sollte. Harry fühlte sich eine Grenze überschreiten, von der es kein Zurück mehr gab. ´Na Klasse Potter, da hast du dich mal wieder in einen Schlamassel reingeritten. Jetzt bist du endgültig durchgeknallt!´ Harry war überzeugt am Rande des Wahnsinns zu lehnen und sein Verstand begann Winke, Winke zu machen.

Er sah wie Malfoy irritiert die Augen öffnete und verärgert in den Kuss schnaufte, weil Potter sich plötzlich in seinen Armen so verkrampfte. Draco bemerkte die Panik, die langsam in Harrys Augen aufklomm und musste grinsen. Da hatte doch tatsächlich einer Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen!

Noch bevor Potter sich aus dem Kuss zurückziehen konnte, lehnte Draco sich etwas nach vorn. Harry, der einen Schritt zurückmachen wollte, spürte plötzlich wie der andere ein Bein energisch um seines klemmte und ihm den Rückzug damit verwehrte. Dracos Lippen öffneten sich leicht und er ließ seine Zunge bittend über Harrys Unterlippe streifen. Dieser biss seine Lippen enger zusammen und starrte Malfoy entsetzt an. »Verdammt Potter! Mach endlich deinen Mund auf!« Zischte Draco ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, er hatte die Initiative übernommen und dachte nicht im Geringsten daran Potter wieder vom Haken zu lassen. Seine Hände glitten Harrys Rücken hinab und streiften über seinen Po. Sanft umschloss Draco diesen und hob den Gryffindor etwas hoch. Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und Malfoys Zunge drang vorwitzig in noch unbekanntes Terrain. Sie umtänzelte leicht Harrys Zunge, stubste diese sachte an um sie herauszufordern. Langsam begann sich Harry auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Ihre Zungen kreisten spielerisch umeinander und Draco sog Harrys Zunge in seinen Mund. Die Berührungen der empfindlichen Haut, die Sinne, die plötzlich zu explodieren schienen rissen Harry mit sich. Es war als ob Malfoy einen Schalter umgelegt hatte und Harry ließ sich mit dem Kuss treiben.

Wollte er vorhin wenigstens nur ein kleines Kribbeln verspüren, wurde er nun von den Empfindungen und Emotionen, die durch seinen Körper rasten hinweggeschwemmt. Er stöhnte auf. Es riss ihn von den Füßen, als ihm die Beine wegsackten und Dracos Arme konnten gerade noch verhindern dass er aufs Eis fiel.

Ganz langsam kehrte das Bewusstsein wieder zu ihm zurück. Er fühlte Dracos Arme die ihn umfingen, seine eigenen Hände die sich in blonde Haare krallten und seine Zunge, die längst ihren eigenen Willen zu haben schien und sich in Malfoys Mund behaglich fühlte. Als Harry seine Augen öffnete sah er dass Draco seine noch immer geschlossen hatte. Der Slytherin schwelgte in der Zärtlichkeit des Kusses und mit einem Seufzen schlossen sich auch Harrys Augen erneut.

Wieviel Zeit verging? Keine Ahnung! Es musste Zeit vergangen sein. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien. Draco sah aus den Augenwinkel wie einige Schneeflocken sie beide umtanzten. Einige landeten auf Harrys Robe und hoben sich vor dem schwarzen Stoff extrem weiß ab. Dann schmolzen sie und der Stoff sog die Tropfen in sich auf.

Seine Augen glitten auf Harry, der immer noch in ihrer Umarmung schwebte. Draco löste sanft den Kuss, seine Lippen entfernten sich etwas von Harrys, um sie dann nochmal leicht zu berühren, zwei- dreimal, dann war es vorüber. Er sah lächelnd das die Brille des Gryffindor, dem schief auf der Nase hing und schob sie wieder gerade. Als Harry verträumt seine Augen öffnete, gab es Malfoy einen Stich und er fühlte Bedauern, dass er den Kuss beendet hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen sah er dass Harry wieder seine Augen schloss und er stubste ihn an der Nase an. »Na? Alles in Ordnung?« Harry nickte »Es war... Ich habe keine Worte dafür, die dass auch nur annähernd beschreiben könnten! Ich hab Sterne gesehen.« Draco lachte. »Und.. es hat geblitzt!« Malfoy zog die Stirn kraus, er schaute sich zum nahen Ufer um, als ob er etwas suchte. Schließlich wandte er sich Schulterzuckend wieder zu Harry, der begonnen hatte leicht zu zittern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern. »Dir ist kalt! Wir sollten zurück bevor du dich erkältest.«

Aber Harry wollte noch nicht zurück. »Du könntest mich etwas wärmen.« Draco lächelte und knöpfte sich seine Robe auf. Harry trat näher an ihn heran, steckte seine Hände unter die Robe und umarmte Malfoy, der die Enden seiner Robe um Harry schloss. Er spürte wie der Gryffindor sein Gesicht an seinem Hals barg und genoss das Gefühl von Harrys warmem Atem auf seiner Haut.

Dann blickte er nach oben und sah, dass der Mistelzweig immer noch in der Luft schwebte. Harry spürte wie Draco sich etwas von ihm löste und sich auf seiner Schulter abstützte. Plötzlich sprang er nach oben und lupfte elegant den Mistelzweig aus der Luft. Er befestigte ihn an Harrys Kragen und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen sanft auf die Nase. »Ich wüsste wirklich zu gern wo der herkommt.« Harry brummte zustimmend, schloss seine Arme wieder um Dracos Taille und lehnte seinen Kopf erneut in dessen Halsbeuge. Der Slytherin legte die Enden seiner Robe wieder um Harry und wärmte ihn in einer sanften Umarmung. Harry ließ seine Wange sacht über den Pelzkragen von Dracos Winterrobe gleiten und schnurrte zufrieden.

Ein feuchtes Gefühl an seinem Hals ließ Draco aufschrecken, er spürte Harrys Lippen und seine Zunge, die sich sanft auf seine empfindliche Haut legten. Dann spürte er Zähne die sich zärtlich seiner Halsbeuge bemächtigten. Ein leichtes Seufzen steigerte sich zu einem Knurren. »Verpass mir bloß keinen Liebesbiss, Harry!«

Der angesprochene schreckte hoch und blickte Draco betreten an. Wütend fuhr sich der Blonde über die noch feuchte Stelle an seinem Hals und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen verärgert an. »Ups! Ähem, ...ich muss weg!« Damit wirbelte Harry herum und nahm Reißaus.

Malfoy war im ersten Augenblick völlig verdattert. »Du... , kleiner... , Mistkerl!« Dann war Draco auch schon auf seinen Versen. Er hatte Potter fast erreicht und wollte nach ihm greifen, als Harry einen Haken schlug und Malfoy ihn verfehlte. ´Der Kleine lernt verdammt schnell!´ Aber Malfoy war immer noch besser im Eislaufen und hatte Harry schon wieder fast eingeholt. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus und wich erneut aus. Der Gryffindor hatte seine helle Freude daran. Auch der Slytherin musste grinsen, es war fast wie beim Quidditch. Sie schlugen Haken, täuschten und manövrierten einander aus.

Gerade als Draco, Harry um ein Haar am Kragen gepackt hatte, rief der ihm zu, er hätte seinen Handschuh noch auf dem Eis liegen lassen. Irritiert blickte sich Draco um und sah den kleinen schwarzen Fleck auf dem Eis, der sein Handschuh war. Der musste ihm vorhin im Eifer des Gefechts entglitten sein. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell bei der Hand. Ein »Accio Handschuh!« dröhnte durch den späten Nachmittag und Draco hatte seinen Handschuh wieder. Wo zum Teufel war der andere? Bis ihm einfiel das Harry ihn noch in seiner Tasche trug.

Der hatte schon fast das Ufer erreicht und Draco schoss hinter ihm her. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief. »Locomotor Mortis!« Der Beinklammerfluch jagte über das Eis und krallte sich um Harrys Beine.

Der schrie überrumpelt auf und protestierte heftigst. »Malfoy! Das ist unfair!« Draco war fast wieder hinter ihm. »Ich will ja auch nicht den Fairplay-Preis des Monats gewinnen!« Aber dann sah er dass Harry seine Beine zwar nicht mehr bewegen konnte, aber immer noch mit einem Affenzahn auf die Uferböschung zuraste. Malfoy machte einen Satz nach vorn, umklammerte Harry und beide kugelten lachend in den Schnee.

Draco rappelte sich wieder auf, drehte Harry auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf dessen Schoß. Nachdem Harry vergeblich versucht hatte ihn von sich runter zu schupsen, griff Malfoy seine Hände und presste diese in den Schnee.

Er lächelte lasziv auf den Schwarzhaarigen herunter. »Na los, sag es!«

»Was?« Dracos Grinsen nahm langsam diabolische Ausmaße an. »Das wir Slytherins euch Gryffindors überlegen sind!« Augenblicklich protestierte Harry. »Niemals, eher bleib ich hier liegen bis der Schnee schmilzt!« Allerdings verlor diese Aussage durch Harrys heftiges Zähneklappern, etwas von ihrer Wirkung.

Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste Harry sanft. »Dann gib wenigstens zu, dass ICH dir überlegen bin.« Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und als Malfoy sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln erneut nach vorn beugte um ihn zu küssen, presste der Gryffindor seine Lippen zusammen und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. »Oh wie süß! Mein kleiner Löwe ist wohl etwas bockig!«

Entrüstet fletschte Harry die Zähne, was bildete sich dieses miese Frettchen eigentlich ein. Er versuchte seine Arme zu heben, aber Malfoy ließ ihm keine Chance, er hielt sie fest, beiderseits von Harrys Kopf in den Schnee gepresst. Der Gryffindor versuchte verzweifelt den Blonden abzuwerfen, wollte sich aufbäumen, doch der Beinklammerfluch erschwerte seine Bemühungen ungemein.

Nach einiger Zeit gab Harry fluchend auf. Da lag er nun, verschwitzt, mit hochrotem Kopf, unter Malfoy eingeklemmt und konnte dessen hämisches Grinsen nicht mehr ertragen. ´Wenn er nur nicht so süß aussehen würde!´ Innerlich gab sich Harry ein paar schallende Ohrfeigen für seine Gedanken. Was war denn bloß los mit ihm? War er denn völlig von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Konnte ihn Malfoy wirklich mit nur einem Wimpernschlag um den kleinen Finger wickeln?

Ja, der konnte! Draco saß auf Harry und genoss dessen Hilflosigkeit. Es amüsierte ihn wie die smaragdgrünen Augen ihm verstohlen, bewundernde oder begehrliche Blicke zuwarfen. Den Stolz des Gryffindors wollte er brechen. Genugtuung für all die Niederlagen, die er gegen Potter einstecken musste. Er wollte dass Potter endlich zugab, dass Draco ihm überlegen sei.

Der Blonde legte sich die Zungenspitze auf die Oberlippe und grinste. Er zögerte kurz und begann dann sich genüsslich auf Harry zu räkeln. Sanft ließ er sein Becken kreisen. Wie gewünscht reagierte der Unterleib des Schwarzhaarigen auf seine Bewegungen und ein weiches Lächeln legte sich auf Malfoys Lippen. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten triumphierend auf, als er sah wie Harry sich mit geschlossenen Augen erregt auf die Unterlippe biss, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Wie von selbst warf sich Harrys Kopf in seinen Nacken, ein klares Denken war... , ach was Denken überhaupt war nicht mehr möglich. Seine Erregung von seinen Lenden ausgehend steigerte sich zur Flut und überschwamm seinen Körper. Dracos Gewicht das er auf sich spürte, fühlte sich so ungemein gut an. Mit Entsetzen hörte Harry sich selbst Dracos Namen keuchen und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, das vor Scham brannte.

Malfoy beugte sich vor, er küsste Harrys Hals und ließ seine Lippen weiter über die zarte Haut zum Ohr wandern. Seine Zähne bissen leicht in das Ohrläppchen und zufrieden vernahm der Blonde ein Wimmern des anderen. »Du weißt was ich hören will! Sag es endlich und ich lass dich gehen!« Als Harry immer noch keine Anstalten machte sich Malfoy zu beugen, hauchte Draco im einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals. Dann biss er zu.

Zwar nicht so fest dass seine Zähne die empfindliche Haut verletzten, aber doch immerhin so stark, dass Harry entsetzt aufschrie.

Liebevoll beugte der Slytherin seine Lippen zu Harrys Ohr und hauchte ganz sanft. »Potter?« Doch der Schwarzhaarige wandte seinen Kopf immer noch ab und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Grinsend schob Malfoy sein rechtes Bein zwischen Harrys Beine, er zog es an und presste seinen Oberschenkel fest gegen Harrys Unterleib, bis er sein lautes Aufstöhnen vernahm. Die Erektion des Gryffindors konnte er deutlich durch alle Stoffschichten hindurch spüren. Harry sog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne, seine Hände hatten sich längst zu Fäusten geballt. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war nach hinten gebogen. »Ich schwörs dir Potter, ich zieh das hier durch bis zum bitteren Ende!«

In Harrys Augen stand das schiere Entsetzen, als sie Malfoy ungläubig anstarrten. Der hatte inzwischen Potters Hände losgelassen und eine Hand unter Harrys Kopf geschoben während die andere nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, den er vorhin in den Schnee hatte fallen lassen.

»N.. na schön Malfoy! Ich... gebe auf! Du bist mir überlegen!« Unsicher schaute er Draco an. Doch das erwartete hämische Grinsen blieb aus. Draco schaute ihn ernst an, küsste in zart auf den Mund. Er beugte sich erneut zu Potters Ohr und säuselte leise. »Finite Incantatem!«

Urplözlich kam das Gefühl zurück in Harrys Beine. Endlich konnte er sie wieder bewegen. Sein Oberkörper schoss nach oben. Entschlossene Hände schuppsten den überraschten Slytherin von seinem Schoß.

Draco purzelte nach hinten den Abhang hinunter, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem Eis lag. Während Draco zappelnd versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, wirbelte Harry auf Knien herum. Keuchend stemmte er sich in die Höhe, stakste zwei Schritte und fiel auf die Nase. Er hatte diese vermaledeiten Schlittschuhe doch tatsächlich vergessen.

»Verdammt Potter!« dröhnte Dracos Stimme. »**Lass mich bloß in Ruhe! Bleib weg von mir!«** Schrie Harry über seine Schulter. Endlich hatte er es zur Bank geschafft und ließ sich draufplumpsen. Seine Finger rissen ungeduldig an den Schnürsenkel der Schlittschuhe. Erst den einen, dann den anderen, knallte Harry die Dinger wütend in das Paket. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Fahrig versuchte er sie zu binden und hatte mit einem Mal von einem seiner Schuhe den Schnürsenkel zerrissen.

Es war zum heulen. Er schrie wütend auf und wollte den abgerissenen Teil schon in den Schnee pfeffern, als Malfoys blasse Hand, die seine zurückhielt und ihm sanft das Stück Bändsel entwand.

»Lass mich!« Flüsterte Harry. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Hockte sich vor Harry und hielt die Teile des Schnürsenkels zusammen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und sprach. »Reparo!« Zufrieden stellte er fest dass die Teilstücke wieder zusammen wuchsen.

Dann band er Harry die Schuhe zu. »Hör auf! ich bin kein kleines Kind!«  
»Du benimmst dich aber gerade wie eins!« Harry schnaufte. »Ach! Schau mal wer da spricht!«

Malfoy sparte sich eine Erwiderung. Er setzte sich dicht neben Harry und begann ebenfalls seine Schlittschuhe auszuziehen und in seine eleganten Winterschuhe zu schlüpfen. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie Harry ihn beobachtete.

»Also mir hat es Spaß gemacht Potter!« Harry schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. »Du bist echt ätzend Malfoy!« Draco lehnte sich zurück und schaute auf den See. »Nö! Nur rollig!«

Der Gryffindor stierte Draco von der Seite an, der ihn weiterhin ignorierte und zog einen Flunsch. »Potter? Wirfst du mir wieder diesen giftigen Blick zu?« Harry nickte. »Und ich nehme an, du wirst das so lange machen bis ich mich bei dir entschuldige« wieder ein Nicken. »Sicher?« Das Nicken wurde heftiger. Draco wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu, mit einem Schulterzucken kam er näher und öffnete leicht den Mund.

In Erwartung einer Entschuldigung lehnte sich Harry zu Draco und bekam plötzlich von dem einen Nasenstüber. »Nur in deinen Träumen Potter!« Damit sprang Draco so überraschend auf, das Harry seine liebe Not hatte nicht lang auf die Bank zu schlagen.

Er hob seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zu Malfoy. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Scham und Demütigung wühlten in seinem Innern und er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie er jetzt aussah. Seine aufgerissenen grünen Augen, die vorwurfsvoll aufschauten. Die Brille schief auf der Nase sitzend. Seine zusammengepressten bibbernden Lippen, sowie die bleichen Wangen die eigentlich knallrot sein müssten, aber durch die Kälte weiß wie Schnee waren. Und dann erst seine Haare! Die irgendwann einmal beschlossen hatten, egal in welchen Aggregatzustand sie sich auch befanden, mit welchem Kamm, welcher Bürste oder welchem Gel man ihnen auch zu Leibe rückte, strubbelig in alle Himmelsrichtungen abzustehen. Es war zum Kotzen!!!

Malfoy schaute auf das frierende Häufchen Elend vor sich herab. Er seufzte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. »Beatifico Fovere!« Wie Rubine glitzernde, edelsteingroße Funken tanzten um Harry, sie drehten sich, immer schneller bis sie explodierten und in einem roten Funkenregen auf Harry sanken.

Sobald sie seine Haut berührten drang eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper. Das Zittern und Zähneklappern ließ nach. Und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit ergriff sein Herz. Ein Hochgefühl des Glücks durchzog sein Innerstes. Harrys Gedanken fingen an zu rasen. ´Oh nein du Mistkerl! So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon!´ Er hatte Malfoy genau durchschaut.

Der hatte nicht nur einen einfachen Wärmezauber bewirkt, von wegen, Malfoy die Schlange hatte versucht mit dem „glücklichmachenden Wärmezauber" Harrys Wut in Freude und Zufriedenheit umzukehren, um ihn wieder etwas gefügiger zu machen. Aber da biss er bei Harry auf Granit. Der hatte sich nämlich so richtig schön in seinen Ärger reingesteigert. Da zahlte sich mal wieder sein Sturkopf aus. Er wollte jetzt einfach Dampf ablassen!

Harry boxte Malfoy auf den Arm. Der schrie auf und machte einen Satz zurück. Aber Potter war sofort wieder bei ihm und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger stakkatoartig in Malfoys Brust.

»Glaub bloß nicht, ich weiß nicht was du hier abziehst! Für wie dämlich hält's du mich eigentlich?« Harry schnaubte auf und kam so richtig in Fahrt. »Beatifico Fovere? Hah! Das ist ja mal so wieder typisch Slytherin! Ein bisschen Hinterlist und Zauberstabgewedel, schon ist wieder alles in bester Ordnung oder was? Ich hasse dich Draco Malfoy!!!«

Draco fing an zu lachen und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Der brummelte seinen Zorn gegen Dracos Schulter, doch das meiste war eh nicht mehr zu verstehen. Draco flüsterte. »Nein, du hasst mich nicht Harry Potter! Du stehst nämlich auf böse Jungs!«

Harry hob seinen Kopf und schaute Malfoy verdattert an. Der grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht, schloss seine Augen und beugte sich nach vorn um Potter zu küssen. Doch der war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Verwundert riss Draco die Augen auf und blickte irritiert um sich.

Harry hatte ihn einfach stehenlassen und stapfte wütend durch den Schnee Richtung Schule.

»Was verdammt nochmal machst du?«

»Ich geb's auf!«

Malfoys Augenbrauen zogen sich zu einem imaginären Punkt auf seiner Nasenwurzel zusammen. »Was? Wo willst du hin?« Harry zuckte mit der Schulter und verkündete über diese hinweg. »Ich hol mir nen Strick und häng mich im Astronomieturm auf!«

Malfoy fluchte, hängte sich seine Schlittschuhe, die an den Schnürsenkel zusammengebunden waren, um den Hals. Schnappte sich Harrys Paket und lief hinter dem Gryffindor her. ´Das bringt der tatsächlich fertig. Sei es auch nur um mich zu ärgern.´ Als er Harry eingeholt hatte gingen beide schweigen nebeneinander her. Unsicher warf Draco einen Seitenblick auf Harry, doch der stapfte zielstrebig weiter. Wahrscheinlich war er mit seinen Gedanken bei der Frage wo er jetzt einen passenden Strick herbekäme. Draco knabberte kurz an seinen Daumennagel, er zögerte, doch dann legte er seinen Arm um Potters Taille und zog diesen etwas dichter an sich.

Harry versuchte sich aus dem Arm zu winden, doch Draco hielt ihn fest. »In Ordnung Nervensäge! Es tut mir leid!« Harry blieb stehen und sah Malfoy an. »Zufrieden? Es tut mir ehrlich leid! Und das wird die letzte Entschuldigung sein die du je wieder in meinem Leben von mir zu hören bekommst Potter!« Langsam schlang sich Harrys Arm um Dracos Hüfte, er legte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter und beide gingen stumm weiter.

Als die Einsamkeit in den Eibenhain zurückgekehrt war, löste sich aus dem Dickicht eine vermummte Gestalt. Eng eingehüllt in ihre Schulrobe, den dunklen spitzen Hexenhut mit der breiten Krempe tief ins Gesicht gezogen folgte sie nach einiger Zeit den beiden Jungs. Kurz darauf verharrte sie und blickte zurück zur Bank und dann zum See. Wie um sich zu vergewissern das es noch da ist, berührte sie ein kleines Täschchen unter dem Umhang und als sie sicher war, das sie unentdeckt weitergehen konnte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule.

Mit der Zeit erreichten Harry und Draco den Vorplatz zum Schulportal. Das drohende Gebäude hob sich duster vor dem dunkler werdenden Nachmittagshimmel ab. Harry schreckte hoch, auf der Treppe standen ein paar Mädchen zusammen und schwatzten. Unsicher blickte er zu Draco und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Wollte der eigentlich dass man sie so miteinander sah. Arm in Arm, in trauter Zweisamkeit? Wollte er selbst das überhaupt? Das würde ein Gerede geben. Draco und er, ein Paar! Es war das erstemal, dass er den Gedanken klar ins Auge fasste. Seine Unsicherheit wuchs.

Draco genoss das einvernehmliche Schweigen und hatte seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Er merkte plötzlich dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, als Harry seinen Arm löste und von ihm weg wollte. Er blickte zur Freitreppe des Schlosses und sah die Gruppe Mädchen, die noch immer in ihre Diskussion vertieft waren. Er spürte Harrys Unsicherheit, wenn sie jetzt Arm in Arm das Gebäude betraten, wusste jeder was los ist. Schließlich waren sie beide nicht gerade als die besten Freunde bekannt, die Hand in Hand durch die Botanik zu wandern pflegten.

Harry spürte wie Draco seinen Griff verstärkte und ihn fester an seine Seite zog. Er fühlte den sanften Kuss den ihn Draco gegen die Schläfe drückte und legte seinen Arm wieder um den Slytherin. Nun war es entschieden! Draco hatte es entschieden.

Was immer auch für Gründe dafür sprechen mochten, ihre Gefühle füreinander vor anderen zu verbergen, der Blonde hatte sie alle weggefegt. Harry seufzte und legte seinen Kopf wieder an Dracos Schulter und merkte wie dieser grinste. »Wer hätte gedacht, das Gryffindors auch mal feige sind?« Harry schnappte nach Luft, kniff Draco in die Seite und musste dann aber auch lachen.

Portia McMahon, Betty Scoffield, Lydia Allister und Freya Ford, allesamt Hufflepuff, hörten gerade fasziniert Ari Clearwater, Ravenclaw, zu, die über Justin Finch-Fletchley, ebenfalls Hufflepuff, so richtig ins Schwärmen geriet. Man war dabei eine Strategie auszuhecken, wie man die beiden nach Weihnachten miteinander verkuppeln könnte. Ari war gerade so schön in ihrer Erzählung gefangen, als sie durch eine Bewegung am Fuß der Treppe abgelenkt wurde. Sie schaute hin und die Hufflepuffs erschraken sich, als ihrer Freundin die Kinnlade herunterklappte, während ihre Augen das dringende Bedürfnis zu verspüren schienen, aus ihrem Schädel zu springen. Alle Köpfe wirbelten herum. Freya quiekte laut auf, schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund und zeigte zittern auf das Pärchen, dass sich ihnen näherte. Portia musste sich setzen und Betty warf Lydia einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, weil diese sie heftig in den Arm zwackte und dann beteuerte, sie hätte sie doch gerade eben noch darum gebeten.

Das war wirklich ein starkes Stück! Da gingen die beiden Schüler, die sich am wenigsten ausstehen konnten, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, Todfeinde seit sie an diese Schule kamen, an ihnen vorbei. Arm in Arm in trauter Zärtlichkeit die Köpfe aneinander geschmiegt und während Malfoy glücklich vor sich hingrinste, winkte Potter kurz mal cool zu den Mädels rüber. Und dann waren sie auch schon vorüber und durch den Eingang verschwunden.

Die Mädchen sahen sich fragend an. Freya schüttelte den Kopf und zog Portia wieder auf die Beine. Lautstark versicherte Betty ihrer Freundin das diese endlich damit aufhören kann, sie zu zwicken, es handele sich eh nur um eine rhetorisch Frage und Ari stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, schaute in die Runde und verkündete. »Sachen gibt´s! Und wenn du dass hinterher jemanden erzählst, glaubt es dir kein Schwein!«

Die Eingangshalle erdröhnte vom Gelächter zweier Jungs. Harry und Draco mussten sich gegenseitig stützen um nicht vor lauter Lachen umzufallen. »Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?« Harry prustete.» Ich dachte schon ich müsste Clearwater die Hände unters Kinn halten, damit die Augen nicht auf den Boden fallen.« Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Und du erst. „Hy Mädels!"« Er ahmte Harrys Winken nach und fing an sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

Dann standen sie sich stumm gegenüber. Harry schaute zur großen Treppe und machte eine hilflose Geste. »Ich... , ich sollte langsam...!« Draco nickte. »Ja! Ich muss auch... du weißt ja. Kerker.« Er wies ungefähr in die Richtung, in die der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Harry nickte ebenfalls. »Ja, man sieht sich.« Dann trottete er los zur Treppe.

»Harry!« Erwartungsvoll drehte sich Harry zu Draco, bekam aber gleich sein Paket mit den Schlittschuhen in die Hand gedrückt. »Hier und glaub bloß nicht das ich dir immer deine Sache hinterher trage Potter!« Als der Gryffindor sich wieder umdrehen wollte hielt ihn Draco zurück.

Verlegen nestelte der an Harrys Kragen und schaute ihm dann direkt in die Augen. »Ich würde gern mal mit dir allein sein. Naja...« Harry hob eine Augenbraue und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

»Nun, Anstandshalber sollten wir vorher mal ein Date gehabt haben, bevor wir dort weitermachen wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben. Ich glaube drei Dates sind Minimum.« Draco wirkte etwas ungehalten. »Diesen Schwachsinn hat sich doch bestimmt wieder ein Muggle ausgedacht! oder?« Er ignorierte Potters vorwurfsvollen Blick. »Ein Date!«

Harry hob zwei Finger nach oben. »Zwei!« Draco schüttelte den Kopf. »EINS!« So gut es eben mit einem Paket unter dem Arm ging, verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und rief. »Zwei!« Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, bevor er leise verkündete. »Wie wär's mit keinem Date und wir vergessen das Ganze?«

Innerlich vor sich hinfluchend, tat Harry eine Weile so als würde er diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen. »Na schön Malfoy. Ein Date. Wann?« Draco inspizierte gerade betont gründlich seine Fingernägel, bevor er Harry wieder anschaute. »Heute Abend? Die Weihnachtsparty? Wir gehen zusammen hin. Sitzen zusammen. Essen zusammen. Trinken zusammen. Vielleicht lass ich mich auch zu einem Tänzchen überreden.«

Der Gryffindor, der völlig interessiert seine Schuhspitzen anstarrte, nickte jeden Punkt den Malfoy anführte ab. Nur beim letzten kam er etwas aus dem Konzept und starrte Malfoy fassungslos an. » Was? Du willst Tanzen?« Draco machte ein Schritt auf ihn zu. »Klar! Und du solltest dich gefälligst etwas geschickter anstellen als beim Ball vor zwei Jahren! Selbst mir hat Parvati Patil Leid getan.«

Er deutete auf den Säulengang unter der großen Treppe. »Dort hinten! Neunzehn Uhr! Die Party beginnt um halb Acht, dann haben wir eine halbe Stunde für uns! Und sei gefälligst pünktlich, sonst geh ich mit dem nächstbesten der an mir vorbei laufen wird dorthin!«

»Na dann hoffe ich mal es wird Filch sein, Malfoy! Ok, ich werde pünktlich sein.« Harry ignorierte seine Wut und starrte weiterhin Malfoy an, der sich mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete und Richtung Kerker ging.

»Na komm schon, du arroganter Sack. Dreh dich wenigstens einmal zu mir um!« Flüsterte Harry leise vor sich hin. Und wirklich, kurz bevor Dracos silberner Haarschopf in der Dunkelheit verschwand, blickte er noch einmal zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu.

tbc...


	8. Familienbande

**Familienbande**

»Ich finde es einfach nicht gut, wenn der Junge in seinem Zustand so ganz allein dort ist! Und erst recht nicht zu Weihnachten!« Molly Weasley schaute etwas hilflos von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Ehemann. »Ja, aber was hätten wir machen können? Es war ja nicht zu reden mit Harry.« Ron Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu seiner Freundin. Hermione saß in dem kleinen schiefen Sessel am Kamin und schaute in die Flammen.

Vor zwei Tagen waren Ron und sie von Hogwarts zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, in die Weihnachtsferien. Ihre eigenen Eltern waren Skilaufen, würden aber Morgen vorbei kommen um zusammen mit ihr und den Weasleys Weihnachten zu feiern. Sie mochten die Weasleys gerne. Sie mochten fast alles was mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte und waren immer sehr aufgeregt, wenn sie diesen Aspekt des Lebens ihrer Tochter, mit ihr teilen konnten. Mister und Misses Granger waren Muggles, Hermione war die erste Hexe in der Familie und alle waren sehr stolz darauf.

Ihr Blick ruhte weiterhin auf den tänzelden Flammen im Kamin. »Seit Sirius Tod hat er sich immer mehr von uns zurückgezogen.« Sie genoss die Wärme, die ihre Wangen in einen rosigen Schimmer tauchten. »Wir haben versagt! Es ist uns nicht gelungen Harry aus seiner Agonie zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil, ich fürchte wir haben es noch schlimmer gemacht.« Ron schaute seine Mutter an. »Wir haben alles versucht! Wir haben gebettelt, wir haben gedroht. Nichts! Ich hab ihm gesagt wir würden auch an Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben. Aber Harry hat eindeutig klar gemacht dass er genau wie im letzten Monat sich verstecken würde. Das wäre wirklich das letzte was wir bräuchten, einen Harry Potter der sich vor seinen Freunden bei Eis und Schnee im verbotenen Wald versteckt! Das ist wirklich grotesk! Aber die einzige Möglichkeit ihn hierher zubringen, wäre gewesen, ihm eins über die Rübe zuziehen und ihn einfach über die Schulter zuwerfen und herzutragen.«

Harrys bester Freund wirkte sehr verloren, er ging zu der langen Bank am Esstisch und lies sich neben seinen Bruder George nieder. »Er fehlt mir! Mein Freund fehlt mir!« George legte den Arm um Ron und nickte zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred, der neben Hermiones Sessel auf dem Boden saß. »Uns auch Ron. Seit wir damals von Hogwarts ausgebüchst sind und ihn letztes Jahr am Bahnhof in London in Empfang genommen haben, haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen.« Fred grinste traurig während er einen kleinen Beutel mit Süßigkeiten in der Hand balancierte. »Uns fehlt unser kleines Versuchskaninchen!« Damit handelte er sich einen bösen Blick seiner Mutter ein und eine Kopfnuss von Hermione. Er rieb sich übers rote Haar. »Es war schon verdammt schwierig für Harry, den Tod von Cedric zu überwinden. Und jetzt auch noch Sirius. Er hatte sich so gewünscht, dass das Ministerium seinen Fehler einsieht und Sirius begnadigt. Dann hätte er wenigstens nicht mehr zu diesen dämlichen Leuten gemusst. Er hätte in den Sommerferien bei seinen Paten bleiben können.«

George blies die mit Sommersprossen übersäten Backen auf und dachte mit Gruseln an die schrecklichen Dursleys. Er konnte sich zusammen mit Fred und Ron selbst ein Bild von dieser „Zierde" der Mugglewelt machen. So hatten sie zu Beginn von Harrys zweiten Schuljahres, das fliegende Auto ihres Vaters stibitzt um nach Surrey zu fliegen und Harry zu befreien, der wie ein Gefangener mit Gittern vor seinem Fenster eingeschlossen war. Und erst vor zwei Jahren waren sie zu viert im Kamin der Dursleys aufgetaucht um Harry abzuholen. Und diese Hornochsen hatten den Kamin doch tatsächlich zugemauert gehabt. Das war ein Theater. Auf was für Ideen Muggles so kommen. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, dass Harry mit solchen Leuten verwandt ist. Dann dachte er kurz an seinen Bruder Percy und verzog das Gesicht. Nein, so abwegig war das nun auch wieder nicht. In jeder Familie gab es schwarze Schafe!

Ein Knall ließ alle in die Höhe fahren. Molly Weasley hatte mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen. »Albus Dumbledore! Ich werde mit ihm ein ernstes Wort reden. Ich lass mich nicht wieder umstimmen, Harry wird nicht zu den Dursley zurückgehen. Er hat hier seine Familie! Und wenn wir ihn adoptieren müssen! Und nächstes Jahr zum Schulbeginn ist er eh volljährig und kann selbst entscheiden wo er wohnen möchte.«

Hermione erhob sich mit einem Seufzer. »Was uns mit unserem derzeitigen Problem nicht weiterhilft. Ich mache mir Sorgen, zumal Malfoy auch in Hogwarts ist. Ich möchte zu gerne Wissen warum der die Ferien nicht Zuhause verbringt?!« Sie warf einen fragenden Blick auf Misses Weasley, die aber keine Anstalten machte näher darauf einzugehen. Hermione war sicher das Rons Mutter mehr über die Umstände wusste, die Malfoy in Hogwarts hielten, als sie durchblicken ließ.

»Dieser Gottverdammte Mistkerl!« Ron knurrte richtiggehend. »Harry musste ja schon immer unter ihm leiden. Aber so schlimm wie in diesem Jahr hat es das Frettchen noch nie getrieben.« Fred und George ließen ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. »Wir würden dem Kerl zu gerne eine Abreibung verpassen!« Sagten beide im Chor.

»Hört auf! Alle beide!« Misses Weasley wandte sich an ihren Mann. »Arthur, wir müssen doch etwas tun können. Wer weiß was er so allein macht. Es ist doch zurzeit fast niemand bei ihm. Alle Gryffindors sind bei ihren Familien oder im Ausland.«

Damit hatte sie fast Recht. Neben Harry waren nur noch Dennis und Colin Creevey im Gryffindorturm. Die restlichen Schüler des Hauses waren bei ihren Familien. Die Angst, die Ungewissheit über die Zukunft, hatte die Menschen dazu getrieben die Kinder über die Feiertage zu sich zu nehmen oder ins Ausland zu bringen. Voldemorts Schatten war über Britannien gefallen. Der Krieg war noch nicht offen ausgebrochen. Es gab verschiedentlich kleine Scharmützel, mit wenigen Toten. Aber es gab nichts Greifbares. Keine offene Konfrontation. Mal wurden Ministeriumsmitglieder verschleppt, mal direkt getötet. Auroren verschwanden oder es gab Anschläge in der Welt der Muggle die, die nichtmagische Bevölkerung in Panik versetzten. Es wurde als terroristische Aktionen und Umweltkatastrophen von enormen Ausmaßen gedeutet. Aber für das Ministerium waren es nur kleine Nadelstiche in einem unbekannten Plan, der sie dazu zwang ihre Kräfte aufzusplitten und die Auroren über weite Teile des Landes zu verstreuen. Aber der Sinn des ganzen blieb ihnen verborgen und diese Ungewissheit machte allen Angst.

»Ach Molly!« Arthur Weasley nahm seine Frau in den Arm und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt um sie etwas zu trösten. Er liebte seine Frau und bewunderte sie für ihre Energie und ihren Tatendrang. Sie hatten sieben Kinder, acht, wenn man Harry mit dazuzählte. Er gehörte für alle Weasleys einfach mit zur Familie. Auch Mister Weasley fühlte für Harry väterliche Gefühle und mochte den Jungen sehr. Molly hatte einen regelrechten Narren an ihm gefressen. Als sie von dem furchtbaren Mord an Lilly und James erfuhren, hatte Molly sofort angeboten sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Dumbledores Entschluss, Harry zu dessen eigener Sicherheit aber bei seinen Muggleverwandten zu bringen, hatte sie zutiefst verletzt.

Wochenlange Diskussionen und selbst eine energische Molly Weasley, die Dumbledore, mit dem Finger drohend vor der Nase, einen alten Zausel nannte, konnten nichts an dieser Entscheidung ändern. Obwohl seine Verwandten ihn nicht ausstehen konnten und ihn schlecht behandelten, wirkte der besondere Familienschutzzauber, der Harry vor den Fängen von du weißt schon wem schützte. Harry war in Sicherheit, aber seine Kindheit glich eher einem Martyrium.

Dann kam Harry nach Hogwarts und freundete sich mit Ron an und Molly freute sich sehr darüber. Ihr Ärger über Dumbledore legte sich etwas als Harry in den Sommerferien für ein paar Wochen zu ihnen kam und sich im Fuchsbau eingelebt hatte, als wäre er ein Familienmitglied.

Molly hatte ihm davon erzählt als Ron und die Zwillinge, Harry zu Beginn des zweiten Schuljahres einfach von den Dursleys entführt hatten. Mit Bedauern dachte Mister Weasley an seinen alten Ford Anglia, der fliegen konnte. Fred und George hatten das Auto kurzerhand, na sagen wir mal „geborgt" um nach Surrey zu fliegen und Harry da rauszuholen. Da war Ron etwas unsicher wie Harry, der zum ersten Mal bei ihm Zuhause war, das einfache, windschiefe Haus finden mochte. Ron schämte sich etwas dafür, Harry nichts Besseres bieten zu können. Aber der war gleich zu Anfang hin und weg. Saß mit tellergroßen Augen am Küchentisch und sagte er würde das Heim der Weasleys einfach brillant finden. Arthur Weasley grinste, ja er hatte Harry wirklich sehr gerne.

Er blickte zu Hermione, die zu Ron gegangen war und ihm tröstend über den Kopf streichelte. Nun ja, so wie es aussah würde die Weasley Familie neben Harry noch ein Mitglied dazu bekommen. »Vielleicht sollten wir beide jetzt einfach wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, egal was Harry dazu meint?« Hermione blickte unsicher zu den Weasley Eltern. Und da kam Mister Weasley eine Idee. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten regelrecht auf als er in eine hektische Betriebsamkeit ausbrach und seine Familie mit diversen Aufträgen herumscheuchte.

»Ron, ich muss mir Pigwidgeon mal ausleihen. Fred, du musst zu Bill. Es gibt ein paar Änderungen für heute Abend. Er muss früher nach Hause kommen. Und wir mein Schatz...« Damit herzte er eine etwas überraschte Misses Weasley. »Wir müssen unbedingt mit Minerva sprechen. Ich glaube ich weiß wie wir Harry ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bereiten. Und vielleicht auch einigen der anderen Schüler die zurzeit nicht ganz freiwillig dort sind. Mister Weasley rieb sich tatenfreudig die Hände und grinste seine Frau an.

tbc...


	9. Zwischentakte

**Zwischentakte**

»Ich weiß wirklich nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist Minerva.«

Severus Snape blickte griesgrämig zu seiner Kollegin, die vom Kamin zurück an den Tisch kam und Wolken glitzernden Flohpulvers, gleichmäßig auf dem Boden verteilte. Sie ließ sich nieder und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschienen zwei Becher zwischen ihr und Snape. Ihre knochigen Finger wanderten suchend durch die Taschen ihrer Robe, bis sie den gesuchten Gegenstand fand. Sie förderte eine kleine Flasche zum Vorschein und schraubte sie auf. Zuerst goss sie Snape und dann sich selbst, eine goldene, sirupartige Flüssigkeit ein. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und schnupperte an dem dampfenden Getränk.

Misstrauisch beäugte er McGonagall. Diese sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

»Angst dass ich dich vergifte?«

Snape schnaubte abfällig. »Wohl kaum.«  
Er wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Becher. »Honigmet?«

»Ja, und zwar heiß!« Erwiderte sie belustigt. Snape trank seinen Becher leer, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und seufzte. McGonagall hielt ihm die Flasche hin. »Mehr?« Er nickte.

»Dumbledore fand Arthurs Vorschlag gar nicht mal schlecht.«

»Das kann ich mir denken, passt zum Schulmeister. Wir sind ja alle eine nette kleine Familie. Aber wir gefährden die Sicherheit unserer Schule.«

Minerva nickte bedächtig. »Der Orden wird das Flohnetzwerk überwachen. Die Todesser werden keine Gelegenheit haben hier einzudringen.« Sie zeigte aus dem Fenster. »Wir werden noch zusätzliche Wachen da draußen haben. Ich denke das Risiko ist tragbar und im Gegenzug können wir einigen unserer Schüler, heute doch noch ein schönes Fest bereiten.«

Snape war dazu übergegangen sich selbst zu bedienen und McGonagall zählte jetzt schon den achten Becher, den der Hauslehrer der Slytherin, in einem Zug leerte. Vielleicht wird er ja etwas lockerer, dachte sie schulterzuckend. Snape bemerkte ihren Blick und hob die Flasche.

»Eine Bodenlose Flasche?«

»Yep! Eine nie versiegende Quelle.«

Snape blickte sie düster durch den Vorhang seiner schwarzen, fettigen Haare an.

»Und der ganze Aufwand nur wegen Potter! Der weiß wie man seine Kontakte nutzt!« Er schnaubte kopfschüttelnd.

McGonagalls Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Harry gehörte zu ihren Lieblingsschüler, aber noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen Schüler bevorzugt oder benachteiligt. Ganz egal ob es sich um einen Gryffindor handelte, oder aus welchem Haus er auch kam.

»Es wundert mich, dass du so darüber denkst, Severus. Denn schließlich sind die meisten Schüler, die nicht nach Hause zurückkönnen aus Slytherin. Entweder weil ihre Eltern, Anhänger von du weißt schon wem sind, oder aber, ihm die Gefolgschaft verweigerten und vom ihm gejagt werden.«

Sie blickte auf ihre Finger, die sie flach auf den Tisch legte, ein Seufzer entrann ihr.

»Warum ist Harry bloß so ein rotes Tuch für dich? Du solltest den Jungen nicht immer mit James vergleichen. Die beiden sind..., sehr unterschiedlich.«

»Verdammt Minerva! Potter macht hier was er will. Er ist genauso wie sein Vater! Bricht alle Regeln, die je in dieser Schule aufgestellt wurden und andere Schüler müssen unter der Nachsicht unseres hochgeehrten Schulleiters leiden.«

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor beugte sich zu ihrem Kollegen und fischte ihm die kleine Flasche aus den Händen. Sie füllte ihren Becher und führte diesen zu ihren Lippen. Doch bevor sie trank, blickte sie Snape missbilligend an.

»Mit „anderen Schüler" meinst du nicht zufällig diesen platinblonden Sonnenschein, der mich im letzten Jahr fast über den Haufen gezaubert hat?! Also wenn wir schon über Regelverstöße reden, ist Harry nicht der einzige hier, der seine Grenzen austestet.« McGonagall hätte zum Thema Draco Malfoy so einiges zu sagen. Doch es war nicht ihre Art über Schüler herzuziehen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie nicht aus ihrem eigenen Haus kamen.

»Draco ist ein guter Junge! Er lässt sich nur zu leicht von Potter zu irgendwelchen Idiotien provozieren.« Er warf McGonagall einen wütenden Blick zu, als diese in ihren Becher blubberte.

»Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Severus!« Sie konnte es nicht fassen, so blind konnte man doch gar nicht sein. Die Schottin beugte sich nach vorn und ihr Ton wurde ernster. »Bei Merlins Bart! Ich selbst habe Malfoy dabei erwischt, wie er mit diesen beiden Schränken auf zwei Beinen, Potter derart zugesetzt hat, dass ich ihn zu Poppy schicken musste!«

Snape schoss wütend nach vorn, bis seine Adlernase, fast McGonagalls Nase berührte. Er konnte seine Reflexion in ihren rechteckigen Brillengläsern klar erkennen.

»Potter hätte letztes Schuljahr um ein Haar einen Lehrer angegriffen, nämlich mich!«

»Ach, hör auf zu übertreiben, ich war ja dabei. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte das Frettchen dem Jungen einen Hinterhalt gelegt.« Minerva fühlte wie ihre Wangen brannten. Nun war sie wirklich sauer. Hatte sie Malfoy gerade, tatsächlich ein Frettchen genannt?! McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie einen völlig belämmert wirkenden Malfoy, der es nicht fassen konnte dass ein Lehrer ihn, in ein kleines, weißes Frettchen verwandelt hatte. »Und um eines mal klar zustellen, im Gegensatz zu dir, WURDE ich von deinem Musterschüler angegriffen.«

Unwirsch, winkte Snape diesen Einwand zur Seite. »Ach! Er war durch Umbridge dazu ermächtigt und auch nicht der einzige, mit dem du es zu tun hattest Minerva.«

»Wäre ja noch schöner! Sieben mal haben mich diese Säcke getroffen. Ich spür´s heute noch in den Knochen.« Überrascht sah sie auf die kleine Phiole, die Snape ihr hinhielt.

»Hier! Lindert die Schmerzen und bei regelmäßiger Anwendung, müssten sie auch ganz verschwinden.« Als er sah, dass McGonagall den roten, blubbernden Trank, skeptisch vor ihre Brille hielt, musste er lachen. »Angst, dass ich dich vergifte?« Die Hexe sparte sich die Antwort, öffnete das kleine Gefäß und trank es aus. Mit einer keck hochgezogenen Augenbraue, reichte sie das Behältnis zurück an den Professor für Zaubertränke. »Hm, lecker!«

Beide schauten zur Tür, als sie ein Klopfen vernahmen. Auf Snapes Zuruf hin, öffnete sie sich und Harry Potter trat zögerlich ein. »Stör ich Professor? Ich kann auch später wiederkommen.« Snapes dunkle Gestallt erhob sich. Er nickte McGonagall zu und ging brummelnd an Harry vorbei. »Das wird nicht nötig sein, wir wollen doch den großen Mister Potter nicht warten lassen.« Mit dieser abfälligen Bemerkung verließ er das Lehrerzimmer. Harry ärgerte sich, folgte aber der Aufforderung seiner Hauslehrerin, sich zu ihr zusetzen. »Professor Snape ist heute in weihnachtlicher Stimmung?«

Sie schaute den Gryffindor kurz an und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. »Ignorieren Sie ihn einfach. Also, was möchten Sie Harry?«

Mit Schrecken erkannte Professor McGonagall, dass Potter fast einen halben Kopf größer war als sie selbst. ´Sie werden alle so schrecklich schnell groß.´ Dachte sie mit Bedauern. Doch trotz seiner Größe, war er sehr dünn und wirkte in den weiten Schulroben etwas verloren. Sie sorgte sich um ihn. In den letzten Monaten hatte der Junge sehr gelitten. Der Tod seines Paten, sein verhängnisvolles Schicksal und nicht zu vergessen, dieser nervtötende Malfoy, hatten Potter hart zugesetzt. Er blickte unsicher umher und Minerva fragte sich, wie unglücklich Harry wohl war.

Doch der so Unglückliche verkündete, freudestrahlend, er bräuchte ihre Hilfe bei einem Weihnachtsgeschenk für einen besonderen Menschen. Er hätte zwar eine Idee, bezweifele aber dass der Zauber, den er beherrsche, ausreichend dafür wäre.

McGonagall starrte Harry einen Moment lang an, als hätte sie ein Kängeruh vor sich, das sie eben nach dem Weg zum nächstbesten Zoo gefragt hatte. »Was?« Ihre Stimme entglitt ihr zu einem Krächzen und sie räusperte sich verlegen. »Bitte nochmal Harry. Sie wollen was?«

Harry griff in seine Innentasche und beförderte ein schwarzes Samtsäckchen zu Tage. Er ließ den Inhalt in McGonagalls Hand gleiten und erklärte ihr genau, was er wollte. Sie blickte ihn überrascht an und hielt den Flakon vor ihre Brille. »Eine interessante Idee. Sie haben Recht Harry. Der „Nivis Exemplum" Zauberspruch ist nicht ausreichend dafür. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.« Sie erhob sich. »Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen. Ich denke mit „Deflecter Speculum" müsste es funktionieren. Und wenn Sie den heute noch hinkriegen, ohne dass ich Ihnen dabei helfe, gibt es weitere zwanzig Punkte! Was möchten Sie denn... ?« Sie begann leiser zu sprechen, als Madame Pomfrey und Madam Pince den Raum betraten.

Harry drehte sich zu der Krankenschwester und der Bibliothekarin um, beugte sich zu McGonagalls Ohr und als er seinen Einfall erläutert hatte, verblüffte ihn die Reaktion seiner Lehrerin. »Harry? Sagen Sie mir, für wen das Geschenk ist? Sie müssen nicht, wenn Sie nicht wollen.«

»Es ist...« Sein Blick glitt zu seinen Schuhspitzen, und er merkte an dem brennenden Gefühl auf seinen Wangen, dass diese anfingen sich rot zu färben. »Es ist für Draco Malfoy!« Sie nickte bedächtig. »Das ist etwas überraschend Harry. Nachdem was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist. Selbst heute Morgen hatte ich den Eindruck, sie beide würden sich eher an die Gurgel gehen, als dass ihr euch um den Hals fällt!«

Harrys Schuhe schienen eine imense Faszination auf ihn auszuüben. Minerva umfasste sein Kinn und hob es etwas an, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. Yep, da hatte einer sein Herz verloren. Sie kannte dieses strahlende Funkeln, das in den hinteren Winkel seiner grünen Augen, ihr entgegen leuchtete. Harrys hilfloses herumgedruchse sprach Bände. »Ich... Wir... , nun ja, Draco und ich... , heute Nachmittag, ...Zwischenfall, ...uns irgendwie nahe... gekommen.«

Professor McGonagall seufzte, sie fragte sich, ob „irgendwie nahegekommen" ihr Sorgen bereiten sollte, schob diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder beiseite. Sie nahm ihren Becher und wollte gerade nach der Flasche mit Honigmet greifen, beschloss dann, dass sie etwas Stärkeres bräuchte. Flink fischten ihre Finger eine andere, bauchigere Flasche aus ihren Taschen und öffneten diese.

Das rauchige Aroma von Feuerwhisky lag in der Luft, als sie den Becher füllte. Sie nahm einen Schluck und irgendwie sah es aus als wollten ihre Pupillen seitwärts in ihr Innerstes kriechen.

Mit leichtem Zweifel sah Harry, wie seine Hauslehrerin, sich mit der Faust auf die Brust klopfte. McGonagall füllte den Becher erneut und reichte ihn an Harry weiter. Besann sich dann, aber doch eines Besseren. Erschrocken schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich, einem Schüler Feuerwhisky anzubieten, also ehrlich. Sie kippte den Inhalt auf einen Zug herunter. Als ihre Augen kurze Zeit später wieder klar sehen konnten, blickte sie fragend zu Harry.

»Geht es Ihnen gut Professor? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?« Verwundert starrte er auf den Becher, den McGonagall ihm in die Hand drückte, diesmal jedoch mit warmem Honigmet gefüllt. »Hier Harry. Das bekommt Ihnen besser. Nein, Sie haben natürlich nichts falsch gemacht.« Ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter und sie sah ihn ernst an. »Aber eines müssen Sie mir versprechen Harry.« Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie aus großen Augen an. »Ich werde Vorsichtig sein und auf mich aufpassen?«

Minerva schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. »Nein Harry, davon geh ich aus. Ich meinte...« Sie atmete tief durch. »Werden Sie nicht zu schnell erwachsen Harry Potter.« Damit wuschelte McGonagall kurz durch seine Haare und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als er sich an seinem Honigmet verschluckte. »So! Und jetzt lassen sie uns versuchen für Mister Malfoy ein Geschenk zu machen, dass ihn aus den Schuhen hauen wird!«

Colin Creevey räumte in seinem Photolabor geschäftig vor sich hin. Einige Chemikalien schwebten zurück in das große Regal, das neben einem steinernen Spülbecken stand. Er hatte einen neuen Film entwickelt und mehrere Abzüge lagen auf drei Stapel verteilt, auf einem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Der blonde Gryffindor verstaute mehrere Negative in einem Board, das mit Schubladen übersät war. Nach einem abschließenden Blick in die Runde, nickte er zufrieden. Alles war sauber verstaut an seinem Platz. Colin liebte das Photographieren. Es war seine Leidenschaft, seit er mit Sieben seine erste Kamera geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Professor McGonagall förderte ihn. Sie ließ ihn sich, in dem Raum neben dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie ihre Unterrichtsstunden für Verwandlungen abhielt, dieses Labor nebst Dunkelkammer einrichten. Colin hatte sich mit der Zeit zum Schulphotographen gemausert. Dabei war es keine einfache Aufgabe, denn dass Verzwickte an magischer Photographie waren die sich ewig bewegenden Bilder. Menschen, Tiere, Wolken und Bäume alles ist in Bewegung. Eine große Herausforderung für den Photographen.

Er hüpfte auf den Tisch und ließ seine Beine baumeln, während er sich einen Stapel der neuen Photos griff. Eins nach dem anderen glitt durch seine Finger und er sah sie sich genau an. Das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit freute ihn, es waren wirklich sehr schöne Bilder.

Sie zeigten ihm wie Harry und Draco über den zugefrorenen See glitten. Sich stritten und auch, wie sie sich küssten. Als er sah wie ein übermütiger Draco Malfoy, sich auf einen etwas hilflos wirkenden Harry Potter setzte, wandte er verlegen den Blick ab.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht. Er hatte diese besondere Verbundenheit, die zwischen dem Gryffindor und dem Slytherin bestand, schon immer gespürt. Ihr Leben schwang in einem seltsamen Einklang, sei es im Streit oder in Freundschaft.

Colin wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er als Photograph ein besonderes Gespür dafür hatte, oder ob ihn seine Sensibilität diese Schwingungen fühlen ließ. Vor allem in diesem Jahr, war die Luft zwischen Harry und Draco erfüllt mit einem extremen Knistern. Ein fast schon ertastbares, elektrisches Feld.

Sein Blick glitt zur Wand gegenüber, dort hingen sechs Photos von Harry. Er war Colins Lieblingsmotiv. Drei von ihnen waren die schönsten die er von ihm besaß. Auf einem konnte man Harry sehen, wie er nach einem aufreibenden Quidditchspiel auf seinem Besen saß. Den gerade eben gefangenen Schnatz fest umklammert, riss er diesen in die Höhe und strahlte über das gesamte Gesicht. Das andere zeigte ihn im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Colin hatte ihn, bevor er den Auslöser betätigte, gerufen und Harry wandte sich ihm aus seinem Sessel, vor dem Kamin zu. Harry grinste Colin von der Wand aus an und zwinckerte ihm zu. Das dritte war sein Lieblingsphoto von Harry. Es zeigte den Schwarzhaarigen schlafend, auf der Bank am See. Eingehüllt in seine Robe, die im Wind flatterte. Er hatte einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sehen, dass er leicht schnarchte.

Die anderen drei Bilder waren wohl die lustigsten Bilder die Colins Mitschüler zeigten. Darunter sein aller erstes von Harry. Man konnte genau sehen, dass er diesem beim Frühstück, völlig überraschend ins Gesicht geblitzt hat. Der Gryffindor machte einen Satz in die Luft und schielte erschrocken dem Betrachter entgegen. Das andere Photo war ein warer Schnappschuss. Harry kam nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus der Dusche. Er hopste erschrocken zurück, bemüht mit dem kleinen Stück Frottee, so viel wie möglich von seiner Blöße zu verbergen. Während im Hintergrund, die Weasley Zwillinge vor Lachen, von Rons Bett herunterkullerten. Der wiederum mit rotem Kopf versuchte sich in Luft aufzulösen. Auf dem letzten Bild saß Harry zwischen Ron und Seamus Finnigan, dem gerade ein Zauber explodiert ist. Wie die Orgelpfeifen saßen die drei zusammen, mit rußgeschwärzten Gesichtern und abstehenden Haaren, die aussahen als ob Harry, sie ihnen alle drei frisiert hätte. Sie blickten Greevey pickiert an und Harry streckte im die Zunge raus.

Auch von Draco Malfoy hing ein Bild an der Wand. Colin hatte den Slytherin damals gefragt, ob er ihn photographieren dürfe. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte der zu. Aber Malfoy gebar sich wie eine Prima Donna, er bestand darauf, dass Colin ihn auf dem Astronomieturm photographierte. Malfoy zickte eine Ewigkeit rum, bis Colin endlich ein Bild machen konnte. Das hatte er dann Draco gegeben. Er sah darauf ziemlich affektiert aus und man hätte meinen können, Malfoy hätte einen Frosch verschluckt. Colin konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden.

Das Photo, das an der Wand hing war der zweite Versuch. Draco hatte überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen. Der Gryffindor wartete einfach, bis die Anspannung von Malfoy abfiel, nachdem es das erste Mal geblitzt hatte. Seine Mimik wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Die grauen Augen suchten träumerisch den fernen Horizont, während die Lippen, frei von jeder Häme und Spott, lächelten.

Colin dachte an heute Nachmittag zurück. Sie waren mit den Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest früher als erwartet fertig geworden. Er hoffte Harry noch auf seiner Bank vorzufinden und beeilte sich dort hinzukommen. Aber er fand ihn zusammen mit Draco auf dem Eis vor. Ohne viel zu überlegen nahm er seine Kamera, die er in einer Seitentasche am Gürtel trug, und fing an zu photographieren.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, griff er zu dem Mistelzweig, den er immer zur Weihnachtszeit am Kragen seiner Robe trug. Er war sich nicht sicher, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, als er den Zweig mittels „Wingardium Leviosa" zu den beiden Jungs auf dem Eis schweben ließ. Er wünschte es sich einfach, dass sie zueinander fanden. Was sie schließlich auch taten.

Colin legte einen Stapel Bilder in seine persönliche Sammlung. Die anderen verpackte er in zwei Kästchen, eins grün, dass er mit einer silbernen Schleife verschloss. Das andere rot, mit einer goldenen Schleife. Er verstaute sie in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Es war gewagt, als er die letzten Photos, mit Blitz geschossen hatte. Doch mit der Zeit war es einfach zu duster geworden um ohne zu photographieren. Er grinste, weder Harry noch Draco schienen etwas bemerkt zu haben.

Völlig mit sich zufrieden, schnappte sich Colin Creevey seinen Hexenhut, löschte pfeifend das Licht und verließ das Labor. Dabei wäre er fast mit jemand zusammen gestoßen. Verblüfft schaute Colin zu Draco Malfoy, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte. Seine grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als er seine Hände auf Colins Schultern legte und diesen zurück in den dunklen Raum schob. »Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten Creevey!« Damit trat er die Tür hinter ihnen, mit dem Fuß zu.

tbc...

Normalerweise beantworte ich hier keine Kommentare sondern nur über die replay-Funktion, aber der von Leylah fand ich echt gut. Leider hattest du dich nicht angemeldet und du hast dir mit der Review so viel Mühe gegeben, dass ich sie nicht einfach unbeantwortet lassen möchte.

Leylah: Hallo Leila, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review und nein, sie schreckt mich nicht ab. Es zeigt mir dass du die Story nicht nur gelesen hast, sondern dich auch mit ihr ausseinander gesetzt hast. Rechtschreibefehler habe ich jede Menge drinn. Ich habe die Geschichte vor einem Jahr geschrieben und finde immer noch welche beim lesen. Ich gebe zu, die Dinge zwischen Harry und Draco entwickeln sich schnell, aber es handelt sich um eine Weihnachtsgeschichte die am 23. und 24, Dec. spielt, da bleibt halt nicht viel Spielraum. Es ist meine erste Geschichte und eignetlich war sie ursprünglich als Oneshot für den Weihnachtskalender von endless-rain gedacht. Ist halt etwas ausgeufert. Danke für den Hinweis mit der ungeschickten Vergangenheitsform in der Vergangenheitsform. War mir beim schreiben nicht so aufgefallen. Ich gelobe Besserung bei meiner nächsten Story. Wie du siehst, habe ich Hermione und Ron nicht rausgeschmissen, sie werden noch in mehreren Kapitel auftauchen. Das Harry sich von ihnen zurückzieht, hat schon seinen Grund. Und ob Harry Draco entgültig vertraut ist auch noch nicht raus. Ich hoffe du magst die Geschichte auch weiterhin. Also viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freu mich schon auf deinen nächsten Kommentar. liebe Grüße Kazzakawa


	10. Die alte Frage

**Die alte Frage...**

Hogwarts lag im dunkeln Grau des späten Nachmittags. Zerfaserte Nebelschwaden hatten sich auf die Landschaft gelegt. Sie erweckten den Eindruck, dass das Schloss mit seinen unzähligen Türmen, seine Ländereien, der dunkle Wald und Hogsmeade in einem bleichen Meer dahintreiben würden. Die Dämmerung war bereits fortgeschritten und schummrige Lichter erleuchteten einige der Fenster, des dunklen Gebäudekomplexes der Schule. Die kathetralenartige Seitenfront der Großen Halle, mit ihren gewaltigen in spitzen Bögen zulaufenden gothischen Fenstern, strahlte hell in der Dämmerung. Das ausladende Dach erstreckte sich weit, geschmückt mit einer Unzahl an Schornsteinen, Türmen und Giebel. In einem der äußersten Türme befand sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor.

Durch die Scheiben der Fenster konnte man das Tanzen von Licht erkennen, das so typisch war für Kaminfeuer. Der große Raum wirkte warm und freundlich. Die beiden Creevey Brüder saßen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und blickten auf ein Schachbrett. Colin sah zufrieden wie seine Dame gerade dabei war einen der weißen Läufer mal kräftig zu verprügeln. »He! Das war unfair!« Anklagend wies Dennis´ Zeigefinger auf die schwarze Dame, die dessen ungeachtet den Bischofsstab des weißen Läufers genommen hatte und dazu übergegangen war ihm einige freundliche Schläge auf die Mitra zu geben. Colin grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an und meinte er solle ihn doch verklagen. Das Lachen der beiden glitt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und erstreckte sich bis zur Treppe die zu den verschiedenen Schlafsälen führte.

In einem der Räume herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Zwei kleine Laternen warfen ein schwaches Licht in den Raum. Statt ihn zu erhellen, schienen sie eher die dunklen Stellen herauszuarbeiten. Der fast schon antike Kanonenofen in der Mitte des runden Raumes polterte vor sich hin. Eine schwarze Winterrobe hing zum Trocknen an der Decke über ihm. Einige Kleidungsstücke hingen an seiner Seite. Fünf Himmelbetten standen Kreisförmig mit ihrem Kopfende an der Wand. Zwischen ihnen befanden sich kleine Nachttische, und der ein oder andere Stuhl. Am Fußende der Betten befand sich jeweils eine große Truhe deren Deckel das Hogwartswappen zierte. Im Gegensatz zu vier der Betten, die sauber und ordentlich waren, lag das fünfte in einem einzigen Chaos. Decken und Kissen lagen im wilden Durcheinander, während einige Pullover, Hosen und T-Shirts darüber verstreut waren. Andere Wäschestücke quollen aus der Truhe vor dem Bett.

Das Rauschen des Wassers aus der Gemeinschaftsdusche war zu hören. Plötzlich bahnte sich ein entsetzter Aufschrei seinen Weg aus der Dusche und nahm einen verärgerten Klang an. Dann konnte man einen nackten und plitschnassen Harry Potter fluchend über den eiskalten Steinboden hopsen sehen. Wassertropfen spritzten aus seinen wuscheligen Haaren die es tatsächlich schafften immer noch, selbst im nassen Zustand, nach allen Richtungen abzustehen.

»Ein Geschenk, ich brauche ein Geschenk!« Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die feuchten Hüften und tänzelte abwechselnd von einem Bein aufs andere. Er hatte absolut keine Idee was er machen sollte. Eben stand er noch gemütlich unter der Dusche und genoss die Hitze des Wassers, die langsam die Kälte aus seinem Körper vertrieb.

Er warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Kanonenofen, der zwar eine Unmenge an Krach und Gestank verbreitete, aber ansonsten nicht sehr mit dem Prinzip von Wärme und Heizen vertraut war. Außer das er ab und an den gesamten Raum mit dunklen Rauchschwaden zu überziehen pflegte.

Aber wie schon erwähnt, Harry ließ eben noch das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper strömen. Er freute sich auf den Abend. Er hatte ein Date! Nun es war nicht sein erstes, aber an dieses wollte er lieber nicht denken. Ihm schoss allen Ernstes die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es ihm gelingen würde, Malfoy in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen wie damals Cho Chang? Die duftende Seife glitt über seine Haut und verbreitete ein wohliges Aroma von Aprikosen. Harrys Augen schlossen sich und er schnupperte grinsend an seinem Arm. Er freute sich auf das Weihnachtsessen heute Abend. Und da kam ihm der Gedanke der sich nicht wieder verscheuchen ließ. Er brauchte ein Geschenk für Draco.

Es war das erste Date, das sie beide miteinander hatten. Es war der Vierundzwanzigste Dezember, die Feier ging bestimmt bis in die frühen Morgenstunden des Weihnachtsmorgens und er war sicher, dass Malfoy ein Geschenk für ihn haben würde. In solchen Dingen war der Slytherin ein Perfektionist. Egal wie wenig Zeit man hatte, wie ungewöhnlich der Ort auch sein mochte oder wie überraschend das Zusammentreffen erfolgte. Man konnte sicher sein, war Weihnachten, hatte Malfoy ein Geschenk für einen. Sei es auch nur um den anderen zu beschämen, der natürlich keines hatte. Und der andere war in dem Fall Harry.

Er stand hopsend vor seiner Truhe und versuchte etwas Passendes herauf zu beschwören, in dem er wie blöd in seine Sachen stierte. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Kleidern auf seinem Bett und langsam spürte er ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. »Was zieh ich an? Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen!« Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Er konnte ja schlecht Dudleys alte Sachen anziehen. Er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy einfach an ihm vorbei gehen würde wenn er so zu ihrem Date aufkreuzen würde. In verfärbten, ausgeleierten Jeans und T-Shirt. Draco würde ihn keines Blickes würdigen und zwar für den Rest seines Lebens!

Auch die Pullover, die Misses Weasley ihm jedes Jahr strickte waren keine rechte Hilfe. Er liebte sie über alles, sie waren bequem, flauschig und warm, aber für einen festlichen Anlass eher ungeeignet. Harry unterdrückte den Impuls einfach gegen die Truhe zu treten, was mit nackten Füßen eh eine bescheuerte Idee wäre. Wieso kaufte er eigentlich nur seine Schuluniform in der Diagon Alley? Geld hatte er schließlich genug. Da könnte er sich Roben kaufen die selbst vor Draco Malfoys kritischem Auge bestehen könnten. Und der Blonde kam gewiss heute Abend wie aus dem Ei gepellt.

Harrys Füße froren auf den kalten Steinplatten und begannen wie von selbst im Kreis zu laufen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten um Anzüge, Hemden und Roben und plötzlich sah er auf seine Truhe. Eine Idee bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Chaos seiner Gedanken und er trat zögernd an die Truhe heran. Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er eine schwarze Seidenhose, das dazu gehörige gefältete Hemd, den Kummerbund und den schweren, schwarzen Überwurf seiner Festrobe, die er zum Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers trug, aus der Kiste genommen.

Behände schlüpfte er in die Hose, zog das Hemd über und fluchte herzhaft. Wieso mussten Teenager in seinem Alter immer so einen Wachstumschub hinlegen. Er stand vor dem Drehspiegel neben dem Fenster. Die Manschetten hingen ihm auf Höhe seiner Unterarme, während der Saum seiner Hosenbeine zwei Hand breit über seinen Knöchel flatterte. Missmutig ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und zog einen Flunsch. Seine Augen glitten zu Hedwig die friedlich in ihrem Käfig schlief und ab und an verschlafen schuhute. Harry überlegte ob er sie nicht wecken und mit einem Brief zu Malfoy schicken sollte, in dem er das Date absagte. Aber er verwarf den Einfall wieder. Malfoy brächte es fertig, hier Mitten in der Nacht aufzutauchen und eine Erklärung zu fordern was der Unsinn sollte. Nein es musste noch eine andere Lösung geben.

Draußen wurde es immer dunkler und Harry kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ein Date mit Draco Malfoy um ein vielfaches komplizierter und nervenaufreibender war, als mit allen Mädchen in Hogwarts. Selbst als er mit Cho Chang am Valentinstag loszog war er nicht so verzweifelt gewesen. Jedenfalls zuerst! Ihr war es mehr oder weniger egal was er anhatte. Warum musste Draco in dieser Hinsicht nur so ein Pedant sein. Harrys Blick heftete sich auf Rons Bett und sank dann auf die Truhe seines besten Freundes. Plötzlich schlug sich Harry mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. »Ron!« Natürlich, er hatte doch vor zwei Jahren den Zwillingen das Versprechen abgerungen, das sie ihrem Bruder einen neuen Satz Festroben kaufen sollten, als er ihnen seinen Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier überließ. Denn das antike Teil das Ron damals zum Ball trug, erinnerte eher an ein modisches Armageddon. Fred und George kamen dieser Bitte auch nach und zwar jedes Jahr.

Er sprang vom Bett und hopste rüber zu Rons Truhe. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich langsam mal Strümpfe anziehen, sonst holte er sich noch eine Erkältung. Harry hob den Deckel und begann vorsichtig nach den Sachen zu suchen. In Anbetracht das Ron inzwischen einen ganzen Kopf größer war als Harry, müssten die Roben vom letzten Jahr ihm eigentlich passen. Er griff sich das feine Hemd, die Hose und eine Weste. Die Robe selbst und die Krawatte ließ er lieber liegen, das wäre dann des Guten doch zuviel. Schließlich ging er nicht in die Oper oder zu einem Ball.

Einige Augenblicke später betrachtete Harry sich wieder kritisch im Spiegel. Hemd, Hose, Weste und die Lackschuhe passten perfekt zu ihm. Er sah richtig edel aus und ließ den Kragen einfach hochgeschlagen. Verdeckte der doch, praktischerweise den dunkelschimmernden Liebesbiss, den Malfoy ihn verpasst hatte. Er griff sich eine seiner eigenen Schulroben, die er noch nicht getragen hatte und war mit seiner Erscheinung zufrieden. Das samtene schwarz der Robe wirkte sehr edel und das Gryffindorwappen blitzte trotzig auf seiner linken Brust. Er nickte sich im Spiegel zu und sagte sich selbst, das Ron bestimmt nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er sich die Sachen auslieh. Eine fiese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf merkte jedoch an, das sein Freund vielleicht nichts dagegen hätte, dass er seine Sachen trug, wohl aber für WEN er sich zurechtmachte. Die Stimme verkündete frech, sie wüsste den genauen Wortlaut den Ron von sich geben würde, wenn er sah, dass Harry mit Draco ein Date hatte. Ein »ARRGH!« zog sich durch seine Gedanken und er schnitt seinem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse.

Harry rieb sich die Hände. Problem Nummer Eins war gelöst, blieb nur noch die Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk. Etwas motivierter als eben, hockte er sich erneut vor seine Truhe und räumte die Wäsche etwas zur Seite. Im fiel ein schwarzer, kleiner Koffer ins Auge, nachdem er griff. Es handelte sich um den Koffer, eher ein Köfferchen, mit den Utensilien für den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Er musste sich letztes Jahr einen neuen kaufen, da sein erster schon arg mitgenommen aussah und ein Großteil seiner Gefäße und Bestecke zu Bruch oder verloren gegangen waren. Geschickt öffneten seine Finger den Verschluss und ließen den Deckel aufschnappen. Eine Reihe glänzender Phiolen war in rotem Samt eingebettet. Golden- und silberfarbene Bestecke und Gerätschaften säumten die Zwischenräume. Eine kleine Waage, sowie der obligatorische Mörser vervollständigten den kostbaren Inhalt. Schließlich erregte ein runder schwarzer Samtbeutel seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der gehörte normaler Weise nicht mit zum Grundsortiment. Harry erinnerte sich, dass der Beutel mit Inhalt eine Beigabe war. Ein Sonderangebot sozusagen. Er ließ den Inhalt in seine Hand gleiten und besah sich das Ding von allen Seiten.

Es war ein wunderschön gearbeiteter, kristallener Flakon. Rund und mit verschnörkeltem Stöpsel. Er war dafür gedacht einen Liebestrank zu verschenken. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus. Das war immerhin ein Anfang, daraus ließe sich doch was machen. Er drehte den Flakon unschlüssig in seiner Hand und hob in vor sein Auge. Man konnte dadurch den Schlafsaal etwas verzerrt sehen, während die Reflexionen der Lichter über das Kristall tänzelten. Als Harry seinen Arm wieder senkte, schaute er geradewegs auf das Fenster. Er konnte den Schnee sehen, der gegen die Scheiben gewirbelt wurde und dann kurz aufblitzend im Dunkel verschwand.

Seine Zungenspitze schob sich wie von selbst zwischen seine Lippen, während er mit einer Idee spielte. Gedankenverloren stellte er das kleine Kristallgefäß auf seinen Nachttisch und erinnerte sich wieder, wie er früher als Kind oft heimlich bei den Dursleys ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen war, um sich immer wieder die hübsche kleine Schneekugel anzuschauen, die Tante Petunia von Bekannten aus deren Winterurlaub mitgebracht bekommen hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er die Kugel in seinen kleinen Händen hielt und seine großen Augen, verträumt dem Schneetreiben darin zusahen. Eines Tages hatte Petunia ihn erwischt, sie sah wie sehr ihm die kleine Glaskugel gefiel und mit einem hämischen Grinsen schmiss sie das Ding einfach in den Mülleimer. Dann packte sie Harry bei den Ohren und sperrte ihn wieder in den Schrank. Eine Woche lang bekam er als Strafe nichts zu Essen.

Harry schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Eine einfache Schneekugel? Es sollte schon etwas mehr sein, das er dem wählerischen Slytherin schenken wollte. Harry lachte kurz auf. Was fand er eigentlich an Draco? Sollte er sein Herz wirklich an diesen arroganten, selbstverliebten, verwöhnten Schnösel verschenken? Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Spiegel, er betrachtete sich. Seine Haare. ´Merlin ich glaube Medusa hatte nicht weniger Probleme mit ihren,´ Seine grünen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick aus dem Spiegel. Er bemerkte dass er Dracos Namen die ganze Zeit vor sich hinsprach als balanciere er eine Murmel in seinem Mund. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, während er den Sitz seiner Robe überprüfte und einen Fussel von seinem Ärmel stippte. Dann hatte sich vor seinem Innern eine Idee, aus einem Wust an Einfällen klar herausgeschält. Er machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und war ziemlich stolz auf seinen Einfall. Doch dazu brauchte er Rat und Hilfe und zwar von seiner Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Minerva McGonagall. Er ging kurz zu seinem Nachttisch, griff nach einem Abzeichen und trat wieder an den Spiegel. Er befestigte es über dem Hogwartswappen auf seiner linken Seite. Schlanke Finger glätten kurz den Stoff seiner Robe und streiften zum Abschluss nochmal über das kleine Wappen. Es war rot mit goldenem Rand. Ein großes verschnörkeltes C prangte darauf, in dessen Mitte ein goldener Schnatz abgebildet war. Es handelte sich um das Emblem des Captains der Quidditchmanschaft von Gryffindor. Er wusste das Draco dasselbe Abzeichen trug nur in grün und silber. Harry war mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden, er hoffte ein gewisser Slytherin würde es auch sein. Der Gryffindor zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild zu und lief aus dem Schlafsaal.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man seine Schritte wieder die Treppe hochstürmen, sich selbst verwünschend stapfte er zu seinem Nachttisch und nahm den kristallenen Flakon. Er stopfte ihn in den Samtbeutel, den er dann vorsichtig in der Innentasche seiner Robe verstaute. Dann wirbelte er herum und lief zur Tür. Harry kam schlitternd zum stehen und änderte abermals seine Richtung, ging zu seiner Truhe und fischte nach einiger Zeit ein unscheinbares Blatt Pergament heraus. Er breitete es auf seinem Bett aus und berührte es mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. »Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!« Von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ausgehend flohen dünne Linien über das Pergament und man konnte den Grundriss von Hogwarts erkennen. Alle Räume und Zimmer lagen vor ihm ausgebreitet und annähernd Zwanzig kleine Wimpel mit verschiedenen Namen versehen bewegten sich hin und her.

Seine Augen verharrten kurz bei Dracos Namen, der sich gerade in der Gemeinschaftsdusche in den Slytherin Kerkern aufhielt. Harry bemerkte wie seine Wangen brannten und er zwang seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung. McGonagalls Büro war verwaist, aber er fand ihren Namen im Lehrerzimmer. Ein schlechter Geschmack stieg in ihm auf als er auch Snapes Namen dort las. Aber was soll's, er musste sich beeilen. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes tippte kurz auf das Papier. »Unheil angerichtet!« Und die Zeichnung verschwand. Zurück blieb nur ein unscheinbares Stück Pergament, das wieder in die Truhe gelegt wurde.

Harry verließ den Schlafsaal und das Licht der Laternen verdunkelte sich etwas. Mann konnte den Wind gegen das Fenster wüten hören und Hedwig, die verschlafen in ihrem Käfig mit den Flügeln raschelte. Der alte Ofen in der Zimmermitte polterte zufrieden vor sich hin und stieß ein paar dicke, schwarze Rauchschwaden aus, die durch den Raum waberten.

Draco Malfoy stand in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel. Mit seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler bestand er darauf dass ihm ein eigenes Zimmer zustand. Das war natürlich nicht der Fall, denn er war schließlich kein Schulsprecher. Aber Malfoy hatte so seine eigene Art mit Verboten und Regeln umzugehen. Er ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über seinen nackten Oberkörper schweifen und blickte dann zu den Hemden die auf seinem Bett lagen. Einige hingen an Bügeln, am Rahmen des Himmels, der über seine Schlafstätte gespannt war. Überhaupt sah es in dem Zimmer aus, als hätte eine ganze Kompanie Waschtag.

Vor dem Spiegel standen mehrere Paar Schuhe im Halbkreis angeordnet, an den offenen Schranktüren hingen Roben und Jacketts zur Begutachtung, und mehrere Hosen lagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Malfoy hatte sich eine sehr edle seidene Hose angezogen. Sie war schwarz und hatte an den Seiten jeweils einen dunkelgrünen Samtstreifen, ähnlich einer Smokinghose. Die Beine wurden am Hosensaum mit jeweils drei Samtknöpfen geschlossen. Barfüßig tapste er über den Steinfußboden, der im Gegensatz zu dem des zugigen Gryffindorturms, angenehm warm war. Was wohl an dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer lag. Malfoy entschied sich für ein weißes und ein schwarzes Hemd. In jeder Hand einen Bügel ging er zum Spiegel zurück und hielt sich ein Hemd nach dem anderen vor seinen Körper. er entschied sich für das Schwarze. Das Weiße warf er achtlos zurück auf´s Bett. Er wusste, dass die Hauselfen sich später darum kümmern würden und gnade ihnen Merlin wenn nicht!

Draco liebte es, wie das seidige Schwarz seine blasse Haut betonte, sie geradezu zum schimmern brachte. Er grinste und schlüpfte in ein Paar sehr eleganter Stiefel aus Drachenleder. Zielsicher griffen seine Hände nach einer dunkelgrünen Samtweste mit silbernen Knöpfen. Eine schmale Samtschleife in derselben Farbe komplettierte das Ensemble.

Eigentlich wollte er leger, mit offenem Kragen zur Party gehen und auf eine Schleife verzichten. Doch der dunkelrote Knutschfleck auf seiner ansonsten blassen Halsbeuge, den er missbilligend im Spiegel beäugte, wies darauf hin, dass ihm Potter einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte.

Malfoy stand etwas unschlüssig vor seinen Roben, er kniff die Augen zusammen und entschloss sich zu einem langen, flaschengrünen Gehrock mit Samtkragen und samtenen Ärmelaufschläge, den er an den Spiegel hängte. Aus einer kleinen Schatulle entnahm er eine silberne Brosche, die das Slytherinwappen darstellte und befestigte diese, mitten auf der Brusttasche des Jacketts. Darüber steckte er das Abzeichen des Vertrauensschülers. Das kleine grünsilberne Emblem, das ihn als Captain des Quidditchteams seines Hauses auszeichnete, fand seinen Platz am rechten Kragen.

Er langte nach seinem Chronometer und ließ den Deckel aufspringen, eine Vielzahl an Zeiger und Rädchen wirbelten in den verschiedensten Richtungen und Geschwindigkeiten über das Zifferblatt mit den Mondphasen. Zufrieden erkannte Draco, dass er noch jede Menge Zeit hatte und ließ sich in seinem Ohrensessel am Kamin nieder. Er griff nach einem Becher Wein und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, bevor er seine Augen schloss und die wohlige Wärme des Feuers genoss. Alkohol war den Schülern normalerweise verboten, aber Malfoy... , naja lassen wir dass.

Der heutige Tag war unglaublich. Am Morgen sah noch alles ziemlich tröge aus und kaum ein paar Stunden später hielt er Harry Potter in den Armen. Seine Wangen röteten sich als er daran dachte wie der Gryffindor sich unter ihm wand, er konnte noch immer dessen Erregung fühlen.

Draco leerte seinen Becher. Als er daran dachte wie Harry nach hinten stürzte und er ihn auffing, musste er lächeln. Typisch Potter, überließ sich dem Moment des Augenblicks und genoss Malfoys Zärtlichkeit, noch ohne zu wissen wer ihn da in seinen Armen hielt. »Gryffindors!« Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nachdem er seinen Becher auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel gestellt hatte, griff er sich das Kästchen daneben. Draco ließ das Medallion, das sich darin befand an dessen Kette etwas baumeln und besah es sich genauer. Es wurde ihm schon vor Jahren von seinem Vater überreicht und schien schon Urzeiten im Besitz der Malfoys zu sein. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über das glänzende Mythrillsilber. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich viel zu wertvoll war, für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zum ersten Date, aber er hatte sich nach reiflicher Überlegung doch dazu entschlossen.

Wären die Umstände normal gewesen, hätte er sich dieses Geschenk für später aufgehoben. Aber seine Liebe zu Harry glich eher einer Achterbahnfahrt. Er wollte ihn und nach den letzten sechs quälenden Monaten, würde er alles tun, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu bekommen.

Draco erhob sich aus dem Sessel und blickte in die Flammen im Kamin. Natürlich war dieses Geschenk nicht als Bestechung gedacht, schließlich wollte er den Gryffendor nicht kaufen. Aber Draco spürte dass ihnen nur wenig Zeit bleiben würde.

Diese seltsame Prophezeiung, die Voldemort so verzweifelt versucht war, in seine Klauen zu bekommen beschäftigte ihn schon seit einiger Zeit. Draco war sich sicher, dass Harrys und Voldemorts Zukunft auf tragische Weise miteinander verwoben war. Von seinem Vater wusste er, dass der Fluch, der Harry töten sollte und auf den dunklen Lord in so verheerender Weise zurückfiel, einige Kräfte Voldemorts auf den Jungen übertrug. Harry war ein Parcelmund, genau wie sein Widersacher, er konnte in seinen Träumen die Gedanken Voldemorts sehen. Und nachdem es Pettycrew gelungen war, mit Potters Blut seinen schrecklichen Herrn aus seiner todesähnlichen Existenz ins Leben zurückzuholen, war das Schicksal der Beiden auf´s Engste verbunden.

Der Slytherin riet zwar nur, war sich aber absolut sicher, dass Harry dazu verdammt war Voldemort zu töten oder selbst zu sterben. Vielleicht konnte Harry Voldemorts Leben nur dann auslöschen, wenn er selbst starb. Er schluckte hart und bemerkte das Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Wütend wischte er sie weg und wandte sich seinem Antlitz im Spiegel zu. Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit ihnen beiden blieb, Monate, Wochen oder Tage. Vielleicht auch nur Stunden. Aber eines wusste er nur zu genau. Sollte Harry Potter aus diesem Kampf, wider alle Erwartungen lebend zu ihm zurückkehren, würde er nicht mehr derselbe Mensch sein, in den Draco sich verliebt hatte. Seine Seele würde nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen sein und vielleicht war dieses Wissen mitunter einer der Gründe, dass sich Harry in den vergangenen sechs Monaten so in sich selbst zurückgezogen hat. »Verdammt nochmal! Und ich dämliches Arschloch hab ihm auch noch die ganze Zeit über so zugesetzt.« Draco versetzte dem kleinen Tisch einen heftigen Tritt, der den Becher herunterfegte. Er seufzte, war das Geschenk für den ersten Abend zu viel? Ja, aber Harry war es ihm wert!

Er legte das Medaillon auf den Schreibtisch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco murmelte eine lange Beschwörungsformel und ließ ein gleissendes Licht über den Deckel des kleinen Schmuckstücks streifen. Fein zisilierte Linien schnitten sich in das Silber und bildeten zwei ineinander verschlungene Buchstaben. Ein D und ein H. Er betrachtete sein Werk und nickte zufrieden. Aber noch war er nicht fertig. Er hatte eine, Idee benötigte dazu aber Hilfe.

Seit dem Kuss auf dem See und dem mysteriösen Mistelzweig, hatte Draco so eine Vermutung, wer dahinter stecken könnte. Aber er musste seinen Verdacht erst noch überprüfen. Malfoy hakte die Kette seines Chronometers an seiner Weste ein und steckte es in seine Westentasche. Er schlüpfte in den Gehrock, warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und verließ sein Zimmer.

Eilig durchschritt Draco den düsteren Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und wollte gerade aus der Tür treten, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er blickte sich überrascht um, Draco war sich sicher, dass niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch dann erkannte er eine Gestalt, die in einem der Sessel am Kamin saß. Er ging zurück und erkannte Prospero, der mit angezogenen Beinen da saß und in die verklimmende Glut sah. Der Vierzehnjährige machte einen müden Eindruck und blickte auch nicht auf, als Draco ihn ansprach. »Was ist los mit dir Pros? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus.« »Draco? Woran erkennt man eigentlich, dass man verliebt ist?« Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen. Da schien es jemanden voll erwischt zu haben. Malfoy ging in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf Prosperos Schulter. Er dachte ganz intensiv an Harry und ihren gemeinsamen Nachmittag. Leise sprach er zu dem anderen. »Weißt du, wenn du an den anderen denkst...« seine Hand ergriff die von Prospero und legte sie sich auf sein Herz. »... und es solche Gefühle in dir auslöst, dann bist du verliebt!« Weit aufgerissene, hellblaue Augen starrten Malfoy an, als der Schwarzhaarige Dracos wilden Herzschlag in seiner Hand spürte. Der ältere zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und erhob sich. Die hellblauen Augen blickten noch lange nachdem Malfoy den Raum verlassen hatte zum Eingang. Dann, seine Beine umklammernd, lehnte der Slytherin das Kinn auf die Knie und ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Kamin gleiten.

tbc...


	11. Machtspielchen

**Machtspielchen**

Gegen neunzehn Uhr schlitterte ein atemloser Harry Potter, am Fuße der großen Treppe vorbei und kam am Säulengang zum stehen. Er wartete genau an der Stelle, auf die Malfoy ein paar Stunden zuvor gedeutet hatte. Eigentlich war er pünktlich. Nach der kleinen Uhr auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch hatte er noch gute fünf Minuten Zeit gehabt. Harry hoffte inständig, dass die Uhr richtig ging. Er blickte kurz in den düsteren Gang hinter der Säule, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile begann er ungeduldig, gegen den Fuß der Säule zu kicken. Besann es sich aber anders, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja Rons Schuhe anhatte. Ein Quitschen ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Das Eingangstor öffnete sich einen Spalt und Harry zog sich hinter die Säule zurück, während er nach vorn schaute. Zwei Slytherinschüler stürmten an ihm vorbei in Richtung Kerker. Harry schaute ihnen nach und fing an leise zu fluchen. »Das ist mal so wieder typisch Malfoy. Mich anschnauzen, ich soll ja pünktlich sein und selbst... hmpf?« Weiter kam er nicht. Harry wurde von hinten gepackt und in den dunklen Gang gezogen.

Er konnte noch eine kleine Nische erkennen, in die er bugsiert wurde und dann knallte ihn jemand gegen die Wand. Eine Gestalt schob ihn hoch, so dass seine Füße den Kontakt zum Boden verloren. Sein Mund öffnete sich, um lautstark zu protestieren, aber ein Paar sanfte Lippen pressten sich auf seine und erstickten seinen Wortschwall. Eine fremde Zunge eroberte seinen Mund und ließ ihn erregt aufseufzen.

Langsam gewöhnten sich Harrys Augen an die Dunkelheit und er sah etwas Helles aufblitzen. Etwas Blondes. Dracos Haare! Der Gryffindor begann mit seinen Händen, mit denen er sich bis jetzt auf der fremden Schulter abgestützt hatte, auf diese zu schlagen. Doch der Slytherin zeigte sich davon in keinster Weise beeindruckt.

Draco lehnte sich enger an Harry und fing an seine Hände über dessen Körper gleiten zu lassen. Alle Zwei stöhnten sie auf, während Harry nach Dracos Haaren griff und diesen an sich zog. Sie glitten zu Boden und es entbrannte eine kleine Rangelei zwischen den Beiden, die gleichzeitig versuchten oben zu liegen, während sie sich küssten und den anderen zu Boden drückten. »Verflucht Malfoy, jetzt bleib endlich unten.«

»Ja sonst noch was? Ich werd mich doch nicht mit meinen Klamotten im Dreck rumwälzen!« Draco schnaubte abfällig und versuchte ein Knie auf Harrys Oberschenkel zu pressen um diesen besser nach unten zwängen zu können. Doch der hielt dagegen. »Ach ja? Aber ich kann mich hier dreckig machen, oder wie?« Harry hatte keine Lust, gleich zweimal an einem Tag von Malfoy untergebuttert zu werden. Er lehnte sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper gegen den Slytherin. Seine Hände umklammerten Dracos Oberarme und während er ihm seitlich am Hals knabberte, probierte er, sich rittlings auf dessen Schoß zu setzen.

Ein schmerzhafter Aufschrei zeigte Malfoy, dass er Harrys Kopf irgendwo dagegen gestoßen hatte. »Tut mir leid!« Er verzog bedauernd das Gesicht, ließ aber nach wie vor nicht davon ab, Harry unter sich zu drängen. Draco musste erkennen, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht so einfach geschlagen geben würde. Verschmitzt lächelnd griff er in die Innentasche seines Gehrocks.

Man konnte das Geräusch eines Zauberstabes hören, der über den Boden schlitterte und dann Harry, der triumphierend feixte. »Ja, dass hast du dir so gedacht mein Lieber. So nicht!«

Malfoy schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Steinboden. Fluchend gelang es ihm, Harry ein Bein um den Bauch zu legen, doch dass brachte ihn auch nicht so richtig weiter. Denn inzwischen hatte sich der Gryffindor etwas gedreht und schob sich schnaufend mit dem Rücken auf Draco.

Der Blonde verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte um Harrys Taille zu gelangen. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass der gerade dabei war ihm das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen.

»Und was wird das jetzt Potter?« Schwer atmend blickte der Angesprochene von seiner Tätigkeit auf. »Tschuldige, mit mir ist der Gaul durchgegangen.« Im Zwielicht konnte Draco noch erkennen wie der Kopf des anderen rot wurde, während er an Malfoys Hemdsaum nestelte.

Sie grinsten sich an. Harry neigte sich leicht nach vorn und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf dessen Mund. Der schlang seine Arme um Potters Nacken und keuchte in den Kuss hinein, als er Harrys Hände auf seiner Haut spürte. Von seinem Gryffindormut geleitet, erkundeten Harrys Finger, Dracos Bauch und strichen dann sanft unter das Hemd über dessen Brust. Ein Brennen wie von einem elektrisiernden Schlag zog sich durch Harrys Fingerspitzen und wanderte durch seine Arme in seinen Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte der Slytherin seinen Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte.

Harry fühlte fiebrig die sanfte Wölbung der Brust und ließ seine Finger über Dracos Brustwarzen gleiten. Er schob seine Zunge leicht auf seine Unterlippe und überlegte etwas. Dann kniff er Malfoy in beide Brustwarzen. Der Slytherin ließ ein lautes Quieken vernehmen und sank gegen den Gryffindor, dessen Arme ihn zärtlich umfingen. Sanft entglitt Harrys Name, Dracos leicht geöffneten Mund und der Blonde barg seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.

Eine Weile kauerten beide so zusammen. Harry ließ einige von Dracos seidigen Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten. »Ich mag deine Haare Draco, sie sind so weich.« Er schnupperte an der blonden Haarpracht und seufzte. »Hmmh, und sie duften toll.«

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Malfoys Lippen aus. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas und blickte Harry geradewegs in dessen smaragdgrünen Augen. »Na, Mister „ Ich besteh auf drei Dates Minimum", das hätt ich jetzt nicht von dir erwartet. Du gehst ja ganz schön ran.«

Harry wich seinem Blick verlegen aus.»Das ist mein Gryffindorstolz!« Nuschelte Harry, während Draco laut auflachte. »Das ist nicht lustig! Ich habe mich halt herausgefordert gefühlt. Es ist ja nicht so, als dass ich das jeden Tag machen würde. Und nach heute Nachmittag, wollte ich nicht wieder ins Hintertreffen geraten.« Malfoy legte seinen Kopf schief und fixierte abermals Harrys Augen. »Na ja, die Unschuld vom Lande bist du auch nicht gerade.« Er beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und wühlte mit seinen Händen durch dessen Haar. »Ich würde ja lieber die Party vergessen und wir gehen zu mir. Was meinst du?«

»Das könnte dir so passen! Aus der Nummer kommst du nicht mehr raus.« Grinste Harry. Bedauernd hob Draco beide Hände. »Könnt ich auch nicht, selbst wenn ich es gern wollte. Ich bin heute Abend der einzige Vertrauensschüler der anwesend ist.« Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus. »Vertrauensschüler. Jaah, der Kelch ist an mir vorüber gegangen. Ich bin heute an keine Verpflichtung gebunden.«

»Doch! An mich!« Grummelte Draco. Harry zog ihn näher zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. »Du bist keine Verpflichtung. Du bist pures Vergnügen für mich!« Draco packte Harry am Kragen und wollte gerade anfangen ihn zu kitzeln, als es plötzlich hell wurde. Ihre Köpfe wandten sich den Wandfackeln und Leuchter zu, die bis eben erloschen waren und mit lautem Getöse aufflammten.

Malfoy sprang auf die Beine und zog Potter mit sich. »Shit!« Er drängte sich mit Harry zurück in die dunkle Nische und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel, wie eine kleine Prozession von Schülern an ihnen vorüberzog. Sie trotteten in Richtung Großer Halle und schwatzten munter drauf los. Hauptsächlich Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws.

Dracos sturmgraue Augen kehrten erneut zu Harry zurück. Der Blonde legte seine Lippen wieder auf die des Gryffindor und ignorierte dessen Widerspruch, der in einem unverständlichem Gebrummel unterging. Draco wollte Harry noch ein wenig quälen und begann ihn leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Er zwängte ein Bein zwischen die Beine des Schwarzhaarigen und fing an, sich an Harrys Körper zu reiben.

Draco wartete genau den Augenblick ab, in dem seine Bemühungen fruchteten und Harry seinen Kopf berauscht in den Nacken schleuderte, während er sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe biss. Plötzlich riss sich der Slytherin aus der Umarmung des anderen und trat zur Seite. »So, ich glaube es wird Zeit Harry. Kommst du?«

Seines Liebhabers beraubt, stolperte der Gryffindor schockiert nach vorn und konnte sich eben noch abfangen, um nicht der Nase nach auf den Boden zu fallen.

Aufgebracht starrte er Malfoy an, der sich sein Hemd zurück in die Hose stopfte. Nachdem er sich kurzerhand die Weste zugeknöpft und seine Schleife gerichtet hatte, sah der Slytherin wieder aus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Draco richtete sich gewandt die Frisur und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, der ihm vorhin aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Er blickte zu Harry und musste lachen.

Der stand schwer atmend gegen eine Säule gelehnt und feixte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Der Gryffindor sah aus, als hätte er einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. Seine Robe hing sonst wo, das Hemd klebte ihm am verschwitzten Körper und die Brille hatte er im Handgemenge verloren.

Malfoy war sich sicher, dass Potter ihn am liebsten anschnauzen würde, wenn er nicht so wehement nach Luft japsen müsste. Fast tat ihm der Schwarzhaarige leid. Aber nur fast.

Der Slytherin packte den anderen am Handgelenk und zog ihn auf die Beine, er richtete Harrys Kleidung und ging dazu über, den Staub von dessen Robe zu klopfen.

Inzwischen bekam Harry wieder einigermaßen Luft. Sein Puls näherte sich einem, halbwegs passablem Rythmus und er merkte, dass Malfoy dabei war ihm das Haar zu glätten.

»Wenn ich dich sehen könnte, würde ich dir einen Hieb auf die Nase setzen Malfoy!«

»Hier, mein Maulwurf!« Damit wurde ihm seine Brille unsanft auf die Nase gesetzt und Draco erschien wieder vor seinen Augen. Das blasierte Grinsen des Slytherin ärgerte Harry ungemein.

»Frettchen!« Zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Erziehlte damit aber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Denn Malfoy ging gar nicht darauf ein. Er griff nach Harrys Schulter und begann ihn etwas zu drehen, um das Erscheinungsbild seines Freundes zu begutachten.

»Hmh! Naja, das ist halbwegs annehmbar.« Nickte Draco zufriedengestellt. Nur Harry war so gar nicht zufrieden. »Was heißt hier annehmbar? Weißt du eigentlich wieviel Mühe ich mir gegeben habe?« Harry dachte zurück an seine hektischen Versuche, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden, das Malfoy nicht gleich in Lachtränen ausbrechen lassen würde.

»Ich bin ja froh, dass du nicht in diesen ausgeleierten, verwaschenen Sachen gekommen bist.« Er deudete auf Harrys Kleidung. »Ich meine du siehst „toll" aus. Aber..., sind das... Weasleys Sachen?«

Der scheele Blick den er von Harry bekam, bestätigte Malfoys Vermutung. Er grinste und zuppelte Harrys Hosenbein gerade. Als er sah, dass Harry entrüstet den Mund öffnete, legte er ihm seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. »Wir werden am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen und dir was Brauchbares besorgen!«

»Vielleicht besorge ich mir lieber jemand anderen, der nicht so oberflächlich ist wie du, Malfoy!« Harry begann mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

»Verwechsle bitte nicht Stil und Modebewußtsein mit Oberflächlichkeit. Dass ich ein arroganter Mistkerl bin weiß ich sehr wohl. Hat aber nichts im Geringsten damit zu tun, dass ich anständige Kleidung zu schätzen weiß.« Er bemerkte Harrys ungläubigen Blick und legte eine Hand auf dessen Arm.

»Ich verstehe sowieso nicht warum du in Morganas Namen, immer in diesen grässlichen Mugglesachen rumlaufen musst?! Du kaufst eh jedes Jahr deine Schuluniformen bei Madam Malkin, dann könntest du dir doch auch gleich ein paar kleidsame Roben oder sonst eine ansprechende Montur zulegen.« Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Das kommt nur davon, weil du ewig mit diesen lächerlichen Weasleys zusammen rumhängst. Hm, ich hätte dich gern mal für ein Wochenende in den Fingern, ich würde einen neuen Menschen aus dir machen.«

Harry unterdrückte den ersten Impuls, Malfoy, seine Schuhspitze mal so richtig gegen das Schienenbein zu donnern. ´Ja mein Frettchen, ich hätte dich auch gern mal ein Wochenende in der Mangel. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, es hätte weniger mit Shopping und Kleidung, dafür mit jeder Menge Schmerzen zu tun!´

Als er von seinem Gegenüber keinerlei Reaktion bekam, beschloss Malfoy, Potters eisiges Schweigen als Zustimmung zu werten. Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr. »Ich finde es süß, dass du dir Mühe gegeben hast! Danke.« Mit einem frechen Augenzwinkern drehte er sich um und ging zur Großen Halle.

Harry blieb zurück. Kopfschütteln blickte er dem Blonden hinterher. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Draco brachte ihn locker zur Weißglut nur um ihn dann mit einer zärtlichen Geste wieder auf den Boden zurückzuziehen. Harrys Wut war verraucht und dass passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wollte sich ärgern, er wollte sich Luft machen, doch Draco bot ihm keine Angriffsfläche. Er stand vor dem Eingang der Halle, sah einfach nur süß aus und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

Doch der machte keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen. Unsicher hob Malfoy eine Hand und hielt sie Harry entgegen. Der wiederum verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, stapfte ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu und blieb dann trotzig stehen. Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue und vollführte mit der erhobenen Hand eine auffordernde Gebärde. Doch der andere zog nur eine Schnute und gab mit seiner ganzen Körperhaltung eindeutig zu verstehen, dass es an Malfoy lag den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. ´Potter, du bist so ein Sturkopf!´ Er wusste, dass Harry hier bis zum Morgen stehen bleiben würde, wenns nötig wäre. Für Draco gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ließ er Potter einfach stehen und ging in die Grosse Halle. Oder er schluckte seinen Stolz runter und kam dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.

Bemüht keine Miene zu verziehen, blickte Malfoy, Harry kalt in die Augen. Die erstere Möglichkeit kam als Alternative für Draco nicht in Frage. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Harry sich von ihm abwandte. So näherte er sich dem Gryffindor und blieb zwei Schritte vor ihm abwartend stehen.

Harry nickte bedächtig und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorn. Schließlich ließen sich Zugeständnisse nicht umgehen, wenn man mit Draco Malfoy befreundet sein wollte. Wenn Draco ihm schon entgegen kam, konnte er sich diese Geste ruhig vergeben. Mehr aber auch nicht. Er wollte sehen, wie weit er es auf die Spitze treiben konnte, bevor der Slytherin ausflippen würde. Doch Draco hatte schon damit gerechnet, er kannte Potter inzwischen gut genug um ihn einigermaßen einzuschätzen.

Er trat an Harry heran und beugte sich vor bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. »So und was jetzt? Wirst du jedesmal so einen Affentanz aufführen, wenn ich dich mal trieze?.« Verärgert hob er die Augenbraue, da Harry anfing zu Lachen. »Ich hoffe für dich, du lachst nicht über mich!«

Harry legte sich die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte erkannt, dass immer wenn Malfoy sich über irgendwas ärgerte oder aufgeregt war, er wieder in seinen schleppenden, nasalen Tonfall von früher zurückfiel. Da konnte Draco ein Pokerface aufsetzen wie er wollte.

»Das würde ich mir niemals erlauben.« Malfoy schaffte es seine Augenbraue tatsächlich noch etwas höher zu schieben. »Gryffindor-Ehrenwort!« Setzte Harry sicherheitshalber nach.

Er spürte Dracos Hände auf seinen Hüften und genoss den Blick seiner eisgrauen Augen in denen er sich zu verlieren wünschte. »Ich habe dich schon vom ersten Augenblick an richtig eingeschätzt Malfoy. Du bist heimtückisch, egoistisch, hinterhältig, arrogant, falsch und durchtrieben.«

Draco grinste ihn breit an. »Kurz gesagt dass, was man im allgemeinen als Schuft zu bezeichnen pflegt.«

Das Lächeln erwidernd, beugte sich Harry etwas nach vorn und wie erwartet öffnete Draco leicht seinen Mund, um ihn zu küssen. Aber der Gryffindor zog seinen Kopf zurück. Er hatte vor, Malfoy noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. »Heimtückisch, durchtrieben, falsch oder was auch immer. Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich mich auf dich einlassen sollte Draco.«

Der Slytherin blickte kurz zur Decke, als ob er nachdenken müsste. Seine Hände wanderten von Harrys Hüften langsam nach oben. Er konnte sehen wie sich dessen Brustkorb verstärkt hob und senkte, sein Atem schneller wurde. »Nun ja, vielleicht weil man mir nicht unbedingt Charm und einen gewissen Liebreiz absprechen kann?«

Insgeheim begann Harry den Satz für sich zu wiederholen, seine Augen schielten Malfoy an, der seinen Kopf immer näher beugte. »Aber ich sollte mich wohl eher fragen, was ich an DIR eigentlich so reizvoll finde Potter! Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich mir das antue!«

Harry zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück. »Nun, wenn ich anfange dich zu langweilen, will ich besser mal los, um nach Filch zu suchen. Ich möchte eurem Glück nicht im Wege stehen.«

Malfoy knurrte ihn an, er packte ihn um die Taille und presste ihn fest an sich. »Wag es ja nicht, mich hier stehen zu lassen.« Den verführerischen Gedanken, Potter die Hände um den Hals zu legen und ihn zu würgen, schob er beiseite.

Wohlwissend, dass Harry ihn nur neckte, als kleine Rache für eben, erzürnte sein Verhalten, den Slytherin doch ein wenig. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht wenn man so mit ihm umsprang. Und dass Harry jetzt anfing, auch noch überlegen zu Grinsen, verbesserte seine Laune in keinster Weise.

Doch bevor er noch was sagen konnte, hörte er Schritte. Die Beiden sprangen auseinander und sahen Professor McGonagall die auf sie zukam. »Mister Malfoy, auf ein Wort bitte!« Draco schaute sie an, während sie Potter kurz zunickte. »Alles in Ordnung Mister Potter?« Harry nickte. »Ihr streitet euch doch nicht etwa?« Beide Schüler schüttelten den Kopf und gaben vor, betont lässig zu sein. Aber McGonagall misstraute dem Frieden. Sie blickte von einem zum anderen und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Irgendwie sah sie keinen großen Unterschied zu heute Morgen, als sie Harry und Draco auf der Leiter sah. Der Gryffindor blickte etwas verdrossen drein, hatte einen hochroten Kopf, aber wenigstens keine verheulten Augen mehr. Und der Slytherin machte ein bockiges Gesicht und wirkte ungehalten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, besser sie mischte sich da nicht ein.

»Mister Malfoy, wir haben vor, den anwesenden Schüler heute Abend eine kleine Überraschung zu bereiten, benötigen aber noch etwas Zeit. Sie werden als Vertrauensschüler die Aufsicht führen bis die Lehrer eintreffen.« Draco nickte und grinste, als er einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Harry wagte. Musste aber heftig schlucken, als McGonagall sich rasch nach vorne beugte. »Und in Anbetracht dessen, was Sie sich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren geleistet haben, rate ich Ihnen sich ja keinen Fauxpas zu erlauben.« Ihre Stimme war leise und klang kalt. Sie kam noch näher an Malfoy heran, der seinen Kopf sehr nach hinten beugen musste um zu verhindern, dass ihre Nasen zusammenkrachten. »Vor allem in Bezug auf Mister Potter sollten sie sich nicht dass Geringste zuschulden kommen lassen! Falls doch, werden sie feststellen, dass es unangenehmere Dinge gibt, als ein Frettchen, in die man verwandelt werden kann!«

Harry widmete sich mit größtem Interesse seinen Schuhspitzen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um ja nicht zu lachen. Wenn er jetzt auch nur grinste, würde Malfoy ausflippen. Sein Blick streifte kurz den von McGonagall, die ihm zuzwinkerte und mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Draco, sich abwandte und ging.

»Sie weiß es!« Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen. Er wirbelte zu Harry herum und packte dessen Arm. »Wieso zum Merlin weiß sie dass mit uns?«

»Weil ich es ihr gesagt habe!« Harry sah wie Malfoy seine Augen schloss und ein Gesicht machte als bekäme er einen Schlaganfall. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, sah er Draco Malfoy sprachlos.

»Du besprichst deine Liebesaffairen mit McGonagall?«

»Besser als mit Snape!« Schoss Harry zurück. »Und was heißt hier überhaupt Affairen?«

Draco schnaubte. Bei Potter war man wirklich vor keiner Überraschung sicher. Er griff sich den Arm des Gryffindor und zog ihn hinter sich her. »Komm jetzt, wir sind eh spät drann und...?! Oh Nein!«

tbc...


	12. Weichnachtsüberraschungen Teil 1

**Weihnachtsüberraschungen und andere Katastrophen. Teil Eins.**

Nachdem Malfoy die Große Halle betreten hatte, blieb er aprupt stehen und Harry lief gegen ihn.

»Was ist los?«

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Da es nur so wenige dieses Jahr waren, die an der Feier teilnahmen, wurde beschlossen alle an einen Tisch zu platzieren. Selbst die wenigen Lehrer wollten nicht wie üblich, an ihrer großen Tafel an der Kopfseite der Halle sitzen, sondern sich zu den Schüler gesellen. Alles war bereits eingedeckt und alle saßen ungeachtet ihrer Häuser an dem langen Gryffindortisch.

Das heißt alle bis auf die Slytherins, die wie sonst auch auf ihrer Seite der Halle saßen.

»Vielleicht hätte ihnen einer das Konzept einer gemeinsamen Feier erklären sollen!« Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco blickte missmutig zu ihnen rüber, während alle zu ihm sahen. Einige der Slytherins schien der Umstand, das Draco die Hand von Harry Potter hielt, etwas zu irritieren. Die anderen fanden es eher interessant und reckten ihre Hälse um besser sehen zu können.

Harry zuckte zusammen und sein Kopf wirbelte herum als er Ari Clearwaters Stimme vernahm. »Da seht ihr´s! Was hab ich gesagt? Hab ich´s nicht gesagt? Ich hab es gesagt!«

»Nun gut. Harry, du gehst schon mal vor und ich kümmere mich um meine Leute.« Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, lächelte Draco ihm zu. »Und wenn Clearwater noch einmal verkündet sie hätte irgendwas gesagt, schleife ich sie höchst persönlich in die Kammer des Schreckens!«

Der Gryffindor grinste zurück. »Ja, bring sie noch auf blöde Gedanken.« Damit zog er los.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte seine Slytherins. Er stakste zum Tisch und sah sich um. Nach einem kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch musste er lächeln. ´Na der hat keine Berührungsängste!´ Prospero, saß dort neben Colin Creevey und lieferte sich über dessen Kopf hinweg ein Starrduell mit Margret Tolljer. Cornwallys gehörte zu den wenigen Slytherins, die auch Freunde in den anderen Häusern von Hogwarts hatten. Der Rest, blieb lieber unter sich.

Zu Grabbe und Goyle gebeugt zischte er. »Was soll der Unsinn? Schiebt eure Hintern gefälligst darüber!« Als er sah, dass ihn alle anschauten, setzte Malfoy hinzu. »Das gilt für jeden von euch!« Es erfüllte ihn mit Genugtuung, dass alle umgehend ohne zu murren aufstanden und sich in Marsch setzten.

Zufrieden wollte Malfoy ihnen folgen, als eine Hand ihn zurückhielt. Goyle und Grabbe starrten ihm entgegen. »Heißt das jetzt, wir machen Potter nicht mehr fertig?« Sie blickten Malfoy unsicher an, der einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. »Vince, pflege ich meine Feinde bei der Hand zu halten?«

Crabbe schob seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen, während er nachdachte. »Nein?«

Draco nickte langsam und lächelte ihm ermunternd zu. »Das heißt?«

Grabbes Geist setzte zu wahren Höhenflügen an. »Er ist dein Freund und für uns tabu!«

Ein freundschaftlicher Klaps auf seine Schulter, zeigte ihm, das Malfoy mit seiner Antwort in etwa zufrieden war und er grinste ihn über beide Backen an. Goyle wirkte etwas unsicher. »Draco?«

Der blickte quer durch die Halle und schien schon längst mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. »Gregory, wieso seit ihr noch hier? Ich meine hier in Hogwarts!«

»Weil DU noch hier bist!« Er wusste nicht worauf Draco hinaus wollte und es beunruhigte ihn.

»Ich meine unsere Eltern sind allesamt Todesser. Ich habe mich von meinen losgesagt und dem dunklen Lord die Gefolgschaft verweigert. Aber für euch gibt es keinen Grund dasselbe zu tun.«

Goyle schien sich nicht ganz wohlzufühlen und starrte zu Grabbe. Dann hob er hilflos die Hände. »Aber wir waren doch bis jetzt auch immer da, wo du warst. Oder nicht?!«

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. »Ihr meint der einzige Grund der euch hier hält ist „Herdentrieb"?« Überrascht sah er, dass Goyle einen ungehaltenen Eindruck machte. »Ich würde es ja eher Freundschaft nennen Draco.«

Goyles dunkle Augen hielten dem starren Blick der Grauen stand. Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Er hielt seine beiden Kumpel für Einfaltpinsel, die sich an ihn dranhängten, da sie darin ihren Vorteil sahen. Aber dass die Beiden, aus irgendeinem Gefühl von Loyalität und Freundschaft heraus, ihm die Treue hielten und diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung trafen, bewegte ihn sehr. Es beschämte ihn, da er sie so schäbig behandelt hatte in all der Zeit.

»Und dass, obwohl ich euch immer schickaniert habe?«

Seine beiden Kumpel blickten sich kurz an und verkündeten im Chor. »Naja, ehrlich gesagt kennen wir dich nicht anders.« Malfoys gereizter Blick ließ sie verstummen, aber das kleine Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkel entging ihnen nicht. Er berührte beide dankend an der Schulter und nickte dann zum Gryffindortisch.

Unter dem Vorwand, sie sollten ihn unterstützen und ein Auge auf die Erstsemester der Slytherin haben, platzierte Draco, Grabbe und Goyle am unteren Ende der Tafel. Bei aller Freundschaft, wollte er bei Potter sein, ohne dass die Beiden ihnen auf der Pelle saßen.

Prospero fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihm zu, während er mit einem eindeutigen Nicken auf Colin deutete. Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Colin wirkte etwas unglücklich, wie er so zwischen dem Slytherin und Margret Tolljer eingepfercht saß. Er hatte ein Gesicht wie eine Tomate, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Prospero sowie Margret jeweils eine Hand auf Colins Beinen hatten. Die drei machten auf Draco den Eindruck von siamesischen Drillingen, bei denen sich die beiden äußeren Köpfe auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten und sich über den mittleren hinweg angifteten. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab, vielleicht sollte er mal mit Prospero reden.

Draco ging den langen Tisch entlang und starrte jeden, der die Dreistigkeit hatte, ihn aufhalten zu wollen, gleich nieder. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und sich endlich voll und ganz auf Harry konzentrieren. Eigentlich plante er, sich hinter Harry zu stellen und ihm den Nacken zu massieren, aber die nervtötenden Blicke von Ari Clearwater und ihren Freundinnen, ließen ihn sich einfach hinsetzen und heimlich Potters Hand ergreifen.

»Wer hatte die blöde Idee mit dem Date auf der Party?« Draco wirkte gereizt und blickte finster zu Clearwater. Harry hielt jede Wette, wenn Ari nicht zur Seite gesehen hätte, wäre sie unter Malfoys Blick zu Staub zerfallen.

»Ich glaube das warst du! Aber siehs locker, du stehst eh gern im Rampenlic... **AUA!**« Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick rieb sich Harry sein schmerzendes Schienbein, das Bekanntschaft mit Malfoys Stiefel gemacht hatte. »Das war nicht nett!« Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. »Was solls, alte Gewohnheit!« Harry blickte grummelnd zur Seite, Grabbe und Goyle kamen in sein Blickfeld.

»Ähem, Draco? Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?«

Der Slytherin verkniff sich ein Lachen. Seine beiden Kumpel sahen, dass Harry in ihre Richtung schaute und winkten dem Gryffindor mit einem verkrampften Lächeln zu. »Keine Bange, sie geben sich Mühe.« Er schilderte dem Schwarzhaarigen was er eben mit den Beiden erlebt hatte. »Es ist wirklich erstaunlich. Da kennst du jemanden schon fast dein ganzes Leben und du bist überzeugt alles über die beiden zu wissen. Und dann überraschen sie dich locker mit so einem Freundschaftsbeweis!«

Harry stupste ihn mit der Schulter an. »Tja, sie sind eben deine Ron und Hermione!« Malfoy zuckte zusammen. »Damit macht man keine Scherze Harry!« Der Gryffindor hielt ihm einen Becher mit Butterbier hin, den Draco aber ablehnte.

Er zog eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Jackentasche, deren Inhalt sich als Blaubeerwein herausstellte. Ohne viel Aufhebens hatte Malfoy zwei Gläser gefüllt und reichte eins an Harry. Der beäugte es kritisch und schaute in die grauen Augen des Slytherin.

»Willst du mich etwa abfüllen.«

Malfoy lächelte ihn über den Rand seines Glases hinweg an. »Forderst du mich heraus?!« Er zwinkerte Harry zu und freute sich, dass dessen Wangen leicht erröteten.

Der Gryffindor nippte an seinem Glas. Dracos Nähe elektrisierte ihn und es machte ihm ungemein Spaß, sich mit dem Blonden zu zanken. Aber so langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das dieses Rendezvous sich immer mehr zu einem strategischen Schachspiel entwickelte. Indem er sich genau überlegen musste was er sagte oder tat, um Draco nicht allzu sehr anzuspornen. Ansonsten wachte Harry am Morgen mit einem tierischen Kater auf, in einem Bett dass nicht das seine wäre.

Harrys Hand, die Draco in der seinen hielt, schien in Flammen zu stehen und er genoss die Intensität dieser heimlichen Berührung. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken des Blonden und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

Der Slytherin unterdessen schien mit seinen Gedanken in weiter Ferne zu weilen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so im Mittelpunkt des Interesse stehen würden. Allen voran Clearwater und deren Freundinnen hatten sie genauestens im Blick. Jedes mal, wenn er sich zu Harry beugte und mit ihm sprach, oder ihn berührte, wurde es mit einem Getuschel und Gekichere kommentiert. Am liebsten hätte er die ganze Bande mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt. Was sich jedoch nicht allzu Vorteilhaft auf seine Bewertung als Vertrauensschüler ausgewirkt hätte. Und doch...!

Harry hatte sich gerade mit dem Jungen, der neben ihn saß unterhalten. Einer der Erstsemester, der Slytherin, der seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, als sie von Malfoy rübergeschickt wurden und gleich Harry Potter ansteuerte. Nach mehrmaligem Bitten erzählte Harry die Geschichte, von dem Tag, an dem Ron und er im zweiten Schuljahr den Zug verpassten und mit dem fliegenden Auto von Mister Weasley nach Hogwarts kamen.

Gemurmel drang an sein Ohr und er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Draco irgendwas unter dem Tisch anstellte. Mit einem Knall stürzten mehrere Christbaumkugeln zu Boden und ließen einige am Tisch erschrocken zusammenzucken. Harry kürzte die Geschichte etwas ab und drehte sich dann wieder zu Malfoy, der ihn an der Schulter berührte.

»Komm mit Harry!«

»Warum?« Aus großen, verwirrten Augen blickte er Draco an, der ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tappte.

»Wir haben das blöde Ding zusammen geschmückt, da werden wir diese Schlamperei auch zusammen beheben.«

Harry blickte ihm trotzig entgegen. »Ach was! Lass es doch einfach. Oder warum zauberst du die Scherben nicht einfach... **Au!**« Malfoys Stiefel traf ihn wieder am Schienbein. So heftig das der Gryffindor einen kleinen Satz machte.

»Was zum ...?! Oh!!!« Jetzt dämmerte es ihm, worauf Draco hinaus wollte und er schimpfte sich einen Esel. »Ja! Natürlich! Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass sich niemand an den Scherben verletzen kann.« Mit einem heftigen Nicken stand er auf und trottete Malfoy hinterher, der den Kopf schüttelte.

»Also ehrlich Harry, einigen kann man einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geben, aber dir muss man die Latte quer über den Kopf ziehen!« Draco verdrehte die Augen, während der Schwarzhaarige mit hängendem Kopf und roten Wangen neben ihm herstapfte.

Sie begannen die Scherben zusammen zufügen und die Kugeln wieder an ihren Platz zu hängen. Mit einem kurzen Blick konnte Draco sehen, dass keiner sie beachtete, da das Interesse der meisten sich wieder anderer Dinge zugewandt hatte. Seine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Arm und er zog den Gryffindor mit einem kurzen Nicken hinter den Baum, aus Sichtweite der anderen.

»Mann, du hast vielleicht eine lange Leitung mein Lieber!« Amüsiert beobachtete er Harrys zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck und zog ihn lächelnd an sich. »Eigentlich hatte ich mir den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt. Man kann wirklich nicht die geringste Bewegung machen, ohne dass sich alle gleich einem zuwenden.«

Harry nickte betrübt und legte seine Wange an Dracos Schulter. »Ich bin trotzdem gerne mit dir zusammen.« Er spürte wie ihn der Slytherin auf den Kopf küsste und schloss seine Augen, während Dracos Hand durch sein Haar streifte.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr seinem Mund und der Schwarzhaarige begann zu Lächeln. »Was für ein verrückter Tag! Heute Morgen hätte ich dir am liebsten noch die Augen ausgekratzt und jetzt...!«

Sein Kinn wurde von Malfoys zarten Fingern umschlossen und leicht angehoben, so dass er ihm in die silbergrauen Augen schauen konnte, die von Verlangen geweitet waren. »Und jetzt? Was würdest du jetzt am liebsten mit mir anstellen?«

Harry Augen verengten sich.

Dracos intensiver Blick hielt Harry gefangen. Der Blonde zog ihn dichter an sich, während seine Arme, sich um Malfoys Nacken schlangen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, Harry verlor sich in Dracos Augen und das Gefühl, in ihnen zu Ertrinken ließ seine Knie weich werden. Aus der Ferne vernahm er das Geräusch eines schweren, stossweisen Atmens, das er als sein eigenes erkannte.

Die Hitze und die intensiven Empfindungen, die, die Berührungen des Slytherin bei ihm auslösten, brachten sein Herz zum Rasen und Harry war sich sicher, dass der andere dieses Wummern in seiner Brust hören konnte. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen und sah nur noch ein Meer aus Silbergrau vor sich, dass ihn verschlang.

»Draco, ich...!«

Weiter kam er nicht, Dracos Lippen, die sich auf die seinen legten, schnitten ihm das Wort ab.

Für Harry stand die Zeit still. Alle Bewegung um ihn herum schien eingefroren und sein ganzes Streben und Sein focusierte sich auf diesen einen Kuss. Er fühlte Malfoys Wärme, die sich an ihn schmiegte. Finger die sein Gesicht umfassten und ihn sanft an den Mund des anderen zogen. Harry stöhnte, seine Hände wanderten durch Dracos Haar. Sie zerwühlten es und erschrocken bemerkte Harry, dass er zu fest daran zog, als Malfoy schmerzhaft aufseufzte.

Dracos Zunge berührte seine Lippen. Sie bettelte um Einlass und Harry gewährte ihn ihr nur allzu gern. Neckisch umkreiste sie seine eigene und löste einen Strom an Gefühlen aus, der sich explosionsartig durch seinen Leib zog. Hitze, Kälte, das Gefühl von Elektrizität die durch seinen Körper raste ließ ihn Erschaudern.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass nicht mehr Blut durch seine Venen floss sondern geschmolzene Butter die aufbrodelte. Die Angst hinzufallen, brachte ihn dazu seine Finger derart scharf in Dracos blonden Schopf zu verkrallen, dass dieser in den Kuss aufschrie.

Mit der Zeit kam sein Bewusstsein zur Ruhe, er konnte wieder Geräusche vernehmen die an sein Ohr drangen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, er glaubte einen spitzen Aufschrei gehört zu haben und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Draco doch arg an dessen Haaren gezogen hatte. Doch der Schrei klang eher nach einem Mädchen. Auch an ein Röcheln konnte er sich erinnern und fragte sich langsam welch eigenwilligen Gedanken er da gerade nachging.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass Draco den Kuss beendet hatte, ihn aber immer noch fest in seinen Armen hielt. Glücklich Lächelnd öffnete er seine Augen und fand Dracos Gesicht vor dem seinen. Er konnte sehen, dass der Slytherin schwer atmete und geschwollene Lippen hatte. Seine sonst fahlen Wangen leuchteten knallrot und Harry musste auflachen, als er sah, dass Dracos zerstrubbelte Haare, den seinen in nichts nachstanden.

Nur die schreckengeweiteten Augen des Blonden ließen ihn aufhorchen und er folgte dessen Blick. Langsam drehte er sich in Dracos Armen herum und wünschte, dies nicht getan zu haben.

tbc...


	13. Weihnachtsüberraschungen Teil 2

**Weihnachtsüberraschungen und andere Katastrophen. Teil Zwei.**

Vor ihnen befand sich ein wahrer Menschenauflauf, der sich zum größten Teil als die Weasley Familie herausstellte. Harry drängte sich fest an Malfoy und zog aus dessen Nähe die nötige Stärke, sich dem Ganzen zu stellen.

Der spitze Aufschrei schien von Hermione gekommen zu sein, die sich aber inzwischen gefangen hatte und ihn scheu anlächelte. Und das Röcheln das er vernahm kam von Ron. Den hatte es schlimm erwischt. Er sah genau so aus wie damals, als einer seiner Flüche auf ihn zurückprallte und ihn große, schleimige Schnecken hervorwürgen ließ. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Ein zittriges »AARRRGH!« entfuhr ihm und er schüttelte ganz langsam seinen Kopf.

Die kleine fiese Stimme in Harrys Kopf, die noch vor Stunden keck behauptete sie wüsste Rons erste Worte, wenn er ihn mit Draco überraschte, begann einen kleinen Freudentanz.

Mister und Misses Weasley kamen in sein Blickfeld und schauten ihn freundlich an. Er konnte Charly und Bill erkennen die ihm zusammen mit Fleur Delacour und Ginny zuwinkten.

Und natürlich die Zwillinge, die ihm zuzwinkerten und sich gegenseitig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stubsten. Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die beiden diesen Moment noch lange Zeit auskosten werden und es ihm immer wieder unter die Nase reiben würden.

Zwischen Fred und George stand eine schmale Gestalt, die er nicht identifizieren konnte, da ihr Gesicht durch eine große Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Er wollte sich weiter mit ihr beschäftigen, doch sein Blick glitt weiter zu McGonagall, die ihm zuzwinkerte und sich ein Lächeln verkniff, währen sie eine kleine bauchige Flasche an Snape weiterreichte, von der Harry wusste, dass sie Feuerwhisky enthielt.

Professor Snape griff nach dem Gefäß. Harry hätte schwören können, seine Finger leicht Zittern zu sehen. Vom Gesicht her machte Snape den Eindruck aus Versehen einen von Nevills Zaubertränken probiert zu haben. Mit Todesverachtung nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und reichte die Flasche zurück an Professor McGonagall. Dabei verzog er keine Miene.

Plötzlich konnte Harry nichts mehr sehen. Ein Wust nussbrauner Haare verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Hermione war ihm um den Hals gesprungen und konnte ihrer unbändigen Freude kaum noch Herr werden. Sie quietschte aufgeregt und sprang auf und ab. Da sie ihn fest umklammert hielt, hüpfte Harry automatisch mit ihr.

»Oh Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Wir haben uns die größten Sorgen gemacht!«

»Hermione, ich kriege keine Luft mehr!«

Er wirkte etwas hilflos und versuchte sie wenigstens von dem albernen Herumgehopse abzuhalten. Aber da hatte er keine Chance. Sein Blick suchte den von Draco, der dem Geschehen eher skeptisch zuschaute.

Langsam kam Hermione zur Ruhe und hielt Harry ein wenig von sich weg, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. »Du siehst gut aus! Ehrlich! So... Glücklich habe ich dich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen!«

Harry lächelte verlegen, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und so zog er sie wieder in seine Arme. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah sie Draco an. »Und dir haben wir das zu verdanken?!«

Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme und erwiderte keck ihren Blick. »Nun, ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, Granger! Und wage es ja nicht, mir um den Hals zu fallen.«

Grinsend machte sich Hermione von Harry los. »Keine Angst Malfoy, da kann ich mir auch angenehmeres vorstellen!« Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. »Trotzdem wünsch ich dir ein schönes Fest.« Mit einem Blick auf Harry rieb sich Draco das Kinn und zögerte. Als er aber den bittenden Blick seines Freundes sah, zuckte er mit der Schulter und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand.

»Danke! Aber das Harry und ich zusammen sind heißt noch lange nicht dass wir beide beste Freunde werden Granger.« Kalt bohrten sich die sturmgrauen Augen in die braunen Hermiones. Aber die ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. In keinster Weise.

»Was denn, Malfoy? Ihr seit schon zusammen? Ron und ich sind doch gerade erst mal zwei Tage weg gewesen!«

Da sie beide fast gleich groß waren, stellte sich Draco auf seine Zehenspitzen und beugte sich nach vorn. Seine Stimme war kalt und emotionslos.

»Du stehst auf sehr dünnem Eis... Granger!«

Ihm lag das Wort Schlammblut auf der Zunge, aber im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich den Ausdruck verkneifen. Doch die Art, wie er ihren Nachnamen aussprach ließ wenig Raum für Zweifel, was er wirklich meinte. Hermione lächelte kalt zurück. Sie stippte einen Fussel von seinem Kragen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

»Nun, da wir sehr dicht beieinander auf dem Eis stehen, Malfoy, beunruhigt mich das nicht sehr. Denn schließlich geht es einzig und allein... um Harry.«

Der zwängte sich sicherheitshalber zwischen die beiden und legte Malfoy einen Arm um die Hüfte. Er bugsierte den Blonden etwas weg von Hermione.

»Wie schön, dass ihr heute Abend hergekommen seid. Ich freu mich ungemein.«

Doch bevor Hermione noch etwas antworten konnte, hatte Misses Weasley, Harry in ihre Arme geschlossen und Draco gleich mit. Der geriet leicht in Panik, als seine Füße plötzlich in der Luft baumelten. Dabei waren Harry und er ein gutes Stück größer als Misses Weasley. Hilflos blickte er zu Harry, doch der freute sich so sehr, dass er Molly Weasley umarmte und seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihre Schulter legte.

»Molly, du erdrückst die beiden ja!« Mister Weasley entwand Draco dem Arm von Misses Weasley und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Alles in Ordnung Draco?« Der Junge nickte und räusperte sich. »Danke, es ist alles Bestens.« Mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Harry und der Weasley Mutter bemerkte er. »Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ihn in einem Stück wieder zurück.«

Mister Weasley grinste. »Nun, sie hatte sieben Kinder um zu üben. Bis jetzt habens alle überlebt.«

Der Slytherin war nicht gerade amüsiert. Er warf Mister Weasley einen langen Seitenblick zu. Harry wurde wieder auf den Boden gestellt und Molly schaute ihn Ernst an.

»Junger Mann! Was hat du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, uns dieses Jahr so einen Schrecken zu versetzen? Also Ehrlich! Erst bleibst du bei diesen schrecklichen Muggles und dann schleichst du dich einfach in den Zug! Kannst du dir vorstellen welche Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?«

Zerknirscht erwiderte Harry ihren strengen Blick. »Tut mir leid Mutter!«

Es war ihm so rausgerutscht. Er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. In seinem Herzen fühlte er eine unglaubliche Wärme und Zuneigung, zumal heute einiges zusammen kam, dass seine Gefühle herumwirbelte. Dracos Zuneigung, Ron und Hermione und die Geborgenheit der Weasley Familie versetzten ihn in eine Hochstimmung. Er fühlte, dass Molly Weasley inzwischen wie eine Mutter für ihn geworden war.

Misses Weasley schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann zog sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme. »Ach mein Junge. Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht.« Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. »Gut siehst du aus. Nur etwas dünn.« Er lächelte verlegen und umarmte sie wieder.

»Harry! Du weißt dass du mit allem zu uns kommen kannst. Arthur und ich lieben dich wie einen Sohn und für die Kinder bist du wie ein Bruder!«

Sein Nicken erfreute ihr Herz und ihre Augen wurden glasig. »Für mich seid ihr meine Familie. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Sohn, euch einfach so weggestoßen zu haben. Aber ich... « Ihm versagte die Stimme und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

Molly wischte sie ihm weg. »Ich weiß. Du hattest Angst noch mehr zu verlieren was dir lieb ist. Ich versteh dich so sehr.« Er schaute sie an und nickte dann bekräftigend. »Ich will nächstes Jahr nicht wieder zu den Dursleys! Ich will im Fuchsbau bleiben, bei euch!«

»Tja, Überraschung! Das wurde bereits mit Dumbledore geklärt und er ist einverstanden. Ähem, Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?«

»A... Aber... ?« Harry konnte es kaum fassen. Was war aus dem Familienschutzzauber geworden? Es war das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Es war unglaublich. Er starrte mit offenem Mund in die Runde.

»Was ist mit... ?« Hilflos hoben sich seine Hände und er machte dicke Backen.

Misses Weasley grinste. »Dem Schutzzauber? Nun, die Dursleys haben, nachdem du die gesamten Ferien bei ihnen verbracht hast, eindeutig klar gemacht, dass du nicht mehr zu ihnen kannst. Und als Dumbledore versuchen wollte, deine Tante vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, habe ich mich eingemischt und darauf bestanden, dass wir deine Familie sind. Schließlich kann man wohl kaum von Familie sprechen, wenn du dort, nicht mal mehr geduldet wirst. Diese Leute sind wirklich eine Zumutung! Ich weiß noch nicht ob wir dich erst adoptieren müssten damit der Zauber seine volle Wirkung entfaltet, aber wir sind dazu bereit!«

»Das heißt, wenn du es auch möchtest und damit einverstanden bist?« Mister Weasley war inzwischen zu seiner Frau getreten und hatte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter gelegt um sie etwas in ihrem Eifer zu bremsen.

Da ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel, nickte Harry nur und ergriff je eine Hand der Weasley Eltern. Er war glücklich und hatte das Gefühl das erste Mal seit unendlich langer Zeit vor Freude zu zerbersten.

»Ist das cool? Potter wird ein Weasley, Potter wird ein Weasley!« Fred, George und Ginny hüpften um Harry der inzwischen rot wurde und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Die Zwillinge nahmen ihn kurzerhand, abwechseln in den Schwitzkasten und wuschelten ihm durch die Haare.

»Fred, George! Hört ihr wohl augenblicklich damit auf!« Misses Weasley funkelte die beiden böse an. Aber Harry lachte nur. »Nein, lass sie!«

Als es die beiden aber übertrieben und ihn hochheben wollten, ging jemand dazwischen und wandt Harry aus ihrem Griff. Potter drehte sich um und sah das Malfoy ihn im Arm hielt.

»Weasleys!« Zischte Draco verächtlich. Harry schaute ihn böse an, doch bevor er noch was sagen konnte legte sich eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und Ron neigte sich zu dessen Ohr.

»Ich, an deiner Stelle würde den Namen Weasley nicht so angewidert aussprechen!«

»Was soll das Wiesel?« Draco presste die Worte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Ron lächelte süßlich und wies mit seinem freien Arm in die Ferne. »Denk mal nach Malfoy. Wenn deine Beziehung zu Harry tiefer wird, heißt es „ Draco Malfoy Potter Weasley"!«

Mit blankem Horror in den Augen blickte er von Ron zu den Zwillingen, die im Chor verkündeten. »Willkommen in der Familie, Schwager Malfoy!«

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry raunte er ihm zu. »Lach nicht! Ich finde das gar nicht komisch.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte aus vollem Herzen. »Schatz, da musst du durch.« Er umarmte Ron und schaute ihm dankbar ins Gesicht. »Ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht böse bist! Ich hatte Angst du wolltest nichts mehr von mir Wissen!«

»Harry James Potter!« Und mit einem Seitenblick auf Malfoy setzte Ron noch hinzu. »und bald auch Weasley! Was fällt dir ein, so von deinem besten Freund zu denken?« Jovial legte er den Arm um Harry. »Wenn du auf Männer stehst, bitte schön! Aber musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein?«

Nun meldeten sich auch Fred und George wieder. »Du hättest vorher zu uns kommen sollen! Wir hätten dir einen Hübschen ausgesucht! Lee Jordan zum Beispiel oder Terry Boot. Nicht zu vergessen Stuart Ackerley oder Owen Cauldwell. Ja, ja!«

»Was denn, die sind alle schwul?« Ron schaute seine Brüder perplex an.

»Nö, aber wir hätten da einiges arrangieren können!« Verkündeten beide im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, aber bevor er noch was sagen konnte stellte sich Draco vor ihn. »Es reicht mir langsam mit euch Dreien! Ich werde mich doch nicht von euch zum Affen machen lassen, nur weil ich Harry liebe!«

Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle schauten Malfoy aus riesigen Augen an. Draco hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, als ihm gewahr wurde, was er da gerade hinaus posaunt hatte. Hilflos schaute er zu Harry. Das lief alles aus dem Ruder, das gesamte Date entwickelte sich langsam zur Katastrophe. Er wollte einen schönen Abend mit Potter verbringen, vielleicht auch mehr. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er inmitten des Wieselrudels und hatte Harry seine Liebe gestanden.

´Hat er tatsächlich gerade gesagt, dass er mich liebt!?!´ Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er ging langsam auf den Slytherin zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen kurz auf die Dracos für einen flüchtigen Kuss, danach flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr. »Ich liebe dich auch, mein Drache!«

Malfoy schaute ihn ernst an. »Ehrlich Harry? Empfindest du wirklich so, oder ist das wieder deine Art sich in jedes Abenteuer zu stürzen was sich dir bietet?«

Harry hob die Hand um ihn an der Wange zu berühren, doch Draco beugte seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten, was den Gryffindor dazu veranlasste, die Hand mitten in der Bewegung inne zu halten.

»Glaubst du wirklich, ich sag das nur so zum Spaß Draco? Ich meine wer sich auf eine Beziehung mit dir einlässt, der stürzt sich nun mal in einen Abgr..., in ein Abenteuer!«

Da hatte er mal gerade wieder die Kurve bekommen, er wollte eigentlich Abgrund sagen, da er schon seit Stunden das Gefühl hatte an einem entlang zu balancieren. Malfoy quitierte diesen verbalen Fehltritt mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er wollte losmaulen, aber als Harry ihn mit Schafsaugen anschaute, brachte er es doch nicht übers Herz.

»Du bist so ein Idiot Harry Potter, weißt du das?«

Mit einem Nicken stimmte ihm der Schwarzhaarige zu, nicht ohne hinzu zu setzen. »Wobei sich mir die Frage stellt, wer der größere Idiot ist? Der Idiot, oder der, der im nachrennt?«

»Vorsicht mein kleiner Löwe, sonst leg ich dich übers Knie!«

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. »Versprochen?« Doch im nächsten Augenblick erkannte er, dass Malfoy keinen Scherz machte. Der griff sich seine Hand mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln, drückte jedoch langsam aber bestimmt, immer fester zu.

Alle Versuche von Harry, Draco seine Hand zu entziehen scheiterten. Der Slytherin hatte sie fest im Griff und Harry traten vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen.

Draco hatte keine Lust mehr, dass Potter seine Spielchen mit ihm trieb. Er wollte die Kontrolle wieder zurück und das machte er eindeutig klar. Denn bei aller Liebe, er war immer noch Draco Malfoy.

Misses Weasley wollte vorsichtshalber dazwischen gehen. Sie berührte Draco am Arm um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. »Nun ihr Turteltäubchen, ich stör euch nur ungern, aber wir haben auch eine Überraschung für dich Draco.«

Das entlockte dem Blonden aber nur ein abfälliges Schnauben. »Ich glaube kaum, dass es von Interesse für mich ist Misses Weasley. Trotzdem Danke.« Er hatte nach wie vor seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet, um so erstaunter war er, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und eine Stimme an sein Ohr trat, mit der er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

»Das ist aber Schade Draco, du lässt dir was entgehen. Außerdem find ich, solltest du deinen Freund liebevoller behandeln. Schließlich ist es dein erster fester, wenn ich mich nicht irre.«

Draco erbleichte, er war schon immer blass im Gesicht, aber nun sah er wirklich kalkweiß aus. Harry erschrak richtig darüber und blickte ihm in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. »Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?«

Die blasse Hand auf Dracos Schulter hob sich vor dem dunklen Stoff des Gehrocks, schimmernd ab. Beide blickten sie nun zu der schwarzen Gestalt, die ihr Gesicht unter einer weiten Kapuze verbarg. Harry versuchte die Gesichtszüge zu erkennen aber vergeblich. Er sah wie sein Freund unsicher eine Hand hob, aber nicht den Mut, oder die Kraft hatte, die Gestalt zu berühren.

»Mutter?«

Dracos Stimme war kaum zu hören. Seine Augen folgten einem Paar bleicher Hände, die sich der Kapuze näherten und diese elegant nach hinten schlugen. Hüftlanges, platinblondes, glattes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Es umspielte die schlanke Gestalt von Narcissa Malfoy.

Nun wusste Harry, von wem Draco sein hübsches Aussehen hatte! Dieselben feinen Züge im Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, die sturmgrauen Augen, das platinblonde Haar und der sinnliche Mund. Nur die dunklen Augenbrauen, hatte er von seinem Vater.

Harry schluckte laut und fragte sich ob das wirklich die Nacissa Malfoy war, die er in Erinnerung hatte. Dieselbe Misses Malfoy, die immer ihr Gesicht verzog, als ob ihr ein schlechter Geruch in der Nase lag. Das Bild in seinem Kopf hatte nichts mit der Person gemein, die vor Draco stand und ihren Sohn liebevoll anschaute und schließlich in ihre Arme nahm.

Harry seufzte, er sah wie Draco sich verstohlen einige Tränen aus den Augen wischte und ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Er küsste seine Mutter und barg den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Den glücklichen Eindruck den er machte, erwärmte Harrys Herz. Eine Hand berührte ihn sanft am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Hermione legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen und nickte in Richtung der Gryffindor Tafel. Doch im Grunde seines Herzens wollte Harry, Draco jetzt nicht mit seiner Mutter allein lassen, er wollte dieses Ereignis mit ihm teilen und bei ihm sein. Ron machte dem kurz ein Ende. Sein Arm legte sich um Harrys Schultern und schob ihn zu den anderen.

»Wo kommt Misses Malfoy her? Ich dachte sie wäre untergetaucht.« Harry blickte von Ron zu Hermione. Doch antworten tat ihm Bill.

»Sie wird vom Orden beschützt. Sie stand eines Tages im Sommer im Fuchsbau und bat um Hilfe.«

Charlie nickte bestätigend. »Sie hatte Mutter erst einen heiden Schrecken eingejagt. Stand einfach so in der Tür, schweigend und beobachtete sie. Ich glaube Molly dachte im ersten Augenblick die Todesser griffen das Haus an, aber dass würde sie niemals zugeben.«

»Aber einige im Orden wollten ihr nicht helfen, sie dachten Narcissa würde ihnen eine Falle stellen, versuchen den Orden auszuspionieren.« Bill legte Harry ernst den Arm um die Schulter. »Es war eine große Diskussion, aber Mutter stand auf ihrer Seite und setzte schließlich durch, dass man Misses Malfoy unter Schutz stellte.«

»Sie hat eben ein Herz für gestrandete Seelen. Ich bin selbst das beste Beispiel dafür.«

Harrys schwermütiger Blick sorgte Bill und er knuffte ihn leicht am Arm. »Bei dir ist es doch was anderes Harry. Für Mutter bist du immer einer ihrer Söhne gewesen. Nicht zu vergleichen mit ihr.« Beide blickten zu Narcissa und Draco. »Dich liebt sie, aber Misses Malfoy tut ihr nur unheimlich leid!«

»Nun, Fred und George scheinen etwas mehr als Mitleid für sie zu empfinden!« Harry lachte Bill zu, der eifrig nickte. »Ja! Sie haben einen Narren an ihr gefressen. Sie haben sich freiwillig gemeldet um sie zu beschützen, damit sie in ihrer Nähe sein konnten.«

Fred und George hielten sich in der Nähe von Misses Malfoy auf, sie blickten verstohlen zu ihr rüber und neckten sich. Sie machten den Eindruck zweier frisch verliebter Penäler.

Bill erhob sich, um Platz für Ron und Hermione zu machen. Er nickte Harry zu und ging zu Fleur, die sich mit Ginny unterhielt und sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm umdrehte, als diese ihr andeutete, wer sich näherte.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. »Fred und George scheint es ja mächtig gepackt zu haben!« Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Geh mir weg! Nacissa hier, Narcissa da. Sie ist so schön. Sie ist so elegant. Mann, heute Morgen war ich soweit, dass ich mich am liebsten in meinem Müsli ertränkt hätte.«

Mitfühlend tätschelte Harry, Rons Rücken. »So schlimm?«

»Schlimmer!«

Ron schaute ihn lange an, seine Augen glitten von oben nach unten und kehrten zurück zu Harrys Gesicht. »Ähem, sind das meine Sachen die du da trägst?«

»Yep! Ich hoffte du hättest nichts dagegen. Oder doch?«

»Nö, steht dir gut!« Sie grinsten sich an und Ron vermied es darüber nachzudenken, dass Harry sich für ein Date mit Draco Malfoy so heraus geputzt hatte. Sein Bauch, der langsam aber deutlich zu Knurren anfing, kam ihm hierbei zu Hilfe.

Hermione begann aus alter Gewohnheit einen Teller zu füllen und stellte ihn vor Harry. Dann folgte einer für Ron und schließlich nahm sie sich selbst etwas von den köstlichen Speisen, die inzwischen auf dem Tisch standen.

Harrys Blick schweifte die Tafel entlang und er stellte überrascht fest, das nicht nur die Weasleys und Misses Malfoy zu Besuch kamen, auch andere Eltern saßen neben ihren Kindern am Tisch und hatten einen heiden Spaß.

»Das ist die Überraschung von der Professor McGonagall sprach!« Harry war erstaunt, es schien als wären wirklich von jedem Schüler, der über die Festtage hier in der Schule war, Familienangehörige da. Er freute sich sehr darüber.

»Ja, das war Vaters Idee. Wir haben uns den gesamten Tag über den Kopf zerbrochen, was wir mit dir machen sollten. Und plötzlich sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus. Er hatte den halben Phönixorden aufgescheucht, das Ministerium in Bewegung gesetzt und schließlich haben wir es tatsächlich geschafft, viele Eltern und Verwandte hier her zu schaffen.«

Für Harry war es nicht einfach, er schämte sich dafür, wie er seine Freunde die letzten Monate behandelt hatte und starrte einfach nur auf seinen Teller. Hermione seufzte. »Schau Harry, wir wissen wie du dich gefühlt hast. Du musst nicht so niedergeschlagen sein.«

»Aber, ich habe euch die ganze Zeit nur weggestoßen und dabei wolltet ihr mir nur helfen.«

»Ja schon, aber es geht dir gut und nur das ist jetzt wichtig!«

Sie lächelte verlegen. »Malfoy scheint dir ausnahmsweise Mal gut zu tun.«

Sie beobachtete sein Grinsen und wie Ron hinter Harrys Rücken den Kopf schüttelte. Hermione hakte sich bei Harry ein und tat auf einmal sehr verschwörerisch.

»Also erzähl!«

»Was?«

»Wie, was? Jetzt stell dich nicht dumm Harry. Du weißt genau worauf ich hinaus will. Ich meine Ron und ich sind gerade mal zwei Tage weg und schon finden wir dich mit Malfoy knutschend unterm Weihnachtsbaum vor.«

»Küsst er gut?« Fragte sie nach einem verstohlenen Seitenblick, ob ihnen auch kein anderer zuhörte.

»Hermione!« Harry wäre um Haar aufgesprungen. »Also ehrlich, das fragt man doch nicht!«

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. »Oh, Verzeihung Fräulein Schüchtern! Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich gefragt hätte, ob er auch mit Zunge küsst!«

»**H E R M I O N E!**«

Jetzt waren Harry und Ron, unisono aufgesprungen und sie wäre vor Lachen fast von der Bank gekugelt, über ihre empörten Gesichter, die, die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten hatten.

»Also ich will es garantiert nicht hören, wen Harry mit was küsst!« Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihr einen bösen Seitenblick zu.

»Dann steck dir halt die Finger in die Ohren Ronald Weasley! Ich will das jetzt Wissen! Also los Harry erzähl.«

Zögerlich begann Harry von dem heutigen Tag zu erzählen, wie er nach dem Frühstück zu Malfoy gegangen war, ihren Streit auf der Leiter. Wie ihm der Slytherin am See aufgelauert hatte, die Sache mit dem Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig. Als er erstmal am erzählen war, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus. Er ließ nicht mal die pikanten Details aus, seine Erregung als Malfoy sich auf ihm räkelte oder sich im Säulengang an ihn schmiegte. Das verlangende Gefühl seiner Lust, das sich in ihm regte.

Dabei musste er ein Kichern unterdrücken, das ihm entweichen wollte. Es war kein Kichern aus Schamgefühl, oder weil er peinlich berührt war. Nein er hatte die absonderliche Idee, Ron könne sich jeden Augenblick die Zeigefinger in die Ohren stecken und lauthals „Lalala..." singen um ja nichts von dem Gesagten zu hören. Jedenfalls rutschte der Rothaarige die ganze Zeit unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und grinste verzweifelt über die Sommersprossen gesprenkelten Backen.

Hermione andererseits hörte ihm gelassen zu, nickte aufmunternd und kaute interessiert an einer Pastinake. Sie war ganz beste Freundin, der man alles erzählte. Wenn auch sie nicht verhindern konnte, das ab und an ein leichter Rotschimmer ihre Wangen zierte.

Nachdem Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte, stieß sie einen leisen Pfiff aus. »Also Wirklich, über Langeweile hast du dich heute nicht beklagen können.« Sie neigte sich zu Harrys Ohr.

»Und? Küsst er gut?«

Harry grinste und nickte. »Himmlisch!« Beide kicherten sie, während Ron bemüht war nicht in sein Butterbier zu husten.

Verträumt schuppste Hermione mit einer Gabel, ein Stück Rosenkohl über ihren Teller. »Hach, wer hätte gedacht das Mister Eisberg persönlich, so eine leidenschaftliche Ader hat.« Sie schuppste Harry mit der Schulter an. »Natürlich küsst er gut. Er hat so sinnliche Lippen!«

Rechts von Harry meldete sich ein verdrieslicher Ron zu Wort. »Ahem! Also ich, ich küsse auch hervorragend. Ich möchte mal Wissen, warum du so ein Wind um diesen Fatzke machst.« Als ihm einfiel das er von Harrys Freund sprach legte er ihm die Hand beschwichtigend auf den Arm. »Nichts für ungut Harry. Du weißt wie ichs meine.«

Hermiones Zeigefinger wies trotzig an Harry vorbei auf Ron. »Woher soll ich das Wissen ob du besser küsst als Malfoy? Mal davon abgesehen, dass mir der Vergleich fehlt...! Jetzt schau nicht so belämmert Ronald! Mal davon abgesehen, wenn es ums Küssen geht, meidest du mich wie die Fledermaus das Tageslicht!«

Harry duckte sich sicherheitshalber und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund um nicht aufzulachen. Rons Verlegenheit, war inzwischen einer gesunden Streitlust gewichen.

»Das ist unfair! Es gab halt zu wenig Gelegenheit!«

»Was heißt hier Gelegenheit? Malfoy scheint keine Probleme damit zu haben und er küsst einen Jungen!«

Ron fluchte innerlich. Wenn man sich mit Hermione streitet, musste man schon einen Hochschulabschluss haben um einigermaßen gegen sie bestehen zu können.

»Es ist aber nicht so einfach! In der Schule konnten wir uns nicht küssen, weil ich Harry nicht traurig machen wollte. Schließlich hatte er keinen Menschen außer uns beide und wenn wir dann noch rumgeknutscht hätten, hätte er sich bestimmt noch überflüssiger gefühlt. Und im Fuchsbau, ich meine vor Ma und Dad? Oder noch besser, vor Fred und George, na da hätte ich dich mal erleben sollen!«

Einen Moment lang fehlten ihr tatsächlich die Worte! Das, was Ron sagte konnte man nicht von der Hand weisen. Hermione lächelte ihn keck an und sagte. »Schau an, er beißt zurück!«

Harry wünschte, er könnte sich in Luft auflösen. Er kam sich wie ein Puffer zwischen den Beiden vor und war davon überzeugt, wenn er nicht zwischen ihnen säße, wären sie sich schon längst um den Hals gefallen.

»Wollen wir die Plätze tauschen Hermione?«

»Ach was! Sei nicht albern.« Sie wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle sie eine Fliege vertreiben.

»Du solltest lieber mal was essen! Du siehst schrecklich Mager aus!« Ihr besorgtes Kopfschütteln, nervte ihn. Harry zog einen Flunsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Ja Mama!«

Das fand Hermione wiederum gar nicht lustig. Schließlich war es nicht zu leugnen, dass Harry trotz der regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten, immer noch ziemlich mager aussah. Resolut griff sie sich seine Gabel, teilte etwas von einem Kloß ab, den sie in Soße tunkte und ihm schließlich vor den Mund hielt.

»Also, entweder isst du selbst oder ich übernehme das! Du weißt dass ich keinen Spaß mache.«

Harry schaute völlig perplex auf die Gabel vor ihm. Manchmal schoss Hermione etwas übers Ziel hinaus, aber wo sie Recht hatte...

Noch bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren oder was sagen konnte, packte ihn eine Hand am Schlawittchen und zerrte ihn nach hinten über die Bank auf die Beine. Er war völlig verdattert und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Hermione einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß, während Ron mit geballten Fäusten aufsprang.

tbc...


	14. Alles was ich will

**Alles was ich will...**

Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm und er sah aus, als wollte er Harry mit einem Fausthieb zu Boden schicken. Ron funkelte ihn böse an. »Was soll das Malfoy? Lass ihn in Ruhe!« Draco zog Harry hinter sich und knurrte. »Mach Hundeplatz Weasle-Bee!«

Völlig hilflos versuchte Harry die Situation zu klären, er hatte keine Ahnung warum Draco so aufgebracht war. Über Rons Schulter konnte er Grabbe und Goyle sehen, die das Geschehen beobachteten und sich bereit machten, jederzeit auf einen Wink von Malfoy einzugreifen. Er griff nach Dracos Arm um ihn zu beschwichtigen, bevor das Ganze noch in einer ausgewachsenen Prügelei endete.

»Was ist denn los Draco? Warum bist du so wütend?« Draco warf ihm einen giftigen Seitenblick zu. »Du hältst den Mund und kommst mit!«

Hermione hatte sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt und packte Malfoys Arm. »So geht das nicht Malfoy! So kannst du nicht mit ihm umspringen!« Nachdem Draco wütend auf ihre Hand blickte, zog sie, sie zurück. »Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich mit dir los?«

»Halt du dich da raus Granger, glaub mir, es ist besser für dich!«

Malfoy war echt sauer, seine Aggression war schon fast greifbar. Aber Hermione wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie dem ganzen nicht auf den Grund gehen wollte.

In der Beziehung gehörte sie nicht nur zu der Sorte Menschen, die mit einer brennenden Fackel eine Pulverkammer betraten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Nein, sie gehörte zu den Menschen die auch noch die Deckel von den Pulverfässer nahmen und die brennende Fackel hineinhielten, um sich zu vergewissern das alles seine Ordnung hatte.

Sie erhob sich und stellte sich direkt vor Malfoy, der sie mit geballten Fäusten anstarrte. »Du willst es wohl unbedingt herausfordern, Schlammbl...«

»**DRACO!**«

Harry wusste wirklich nicht was er tun sollte, am liebsten hätte er dem Slytherin eine gesemmelt! Aber Hermione ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Während sie mit beiden Händen Ron zurückhielt, der sich auf Malfoy stürzen wollte, fragte sie diesen erneut, warum er sich so aufführte. Malfoy atmete durch und schaute sie verachtend an.

»Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir läuft, wenn du ein Date hast Granger. Aber ich finde es gar nicht lustig, wenn sich meine Verabredung plötzlich verdrückt, um sich von seinen Freunden Füttern zu lassen.«

Sein Kopf drehte sich zu Harry.»Ich möchte mal gerne Wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast Potter? Wenn du dieselbe Nummer mit Cho Chang abgezogen hast, kann ich mir gut vorstellen warum das mit euch nicht geklappt hat!«

Harry war sprachlos. Er starrte Malfoy mit knallrotem Kopf, schuldbewusst an. Der blickte von Potter zu Granger, die ebenfalls mit rotem Kopf dastand und verlegen mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden scharrte. Dann wandte der Blonde seinen Blick wieder zu Harry.

»Was denn, das hat sich tatsächlich so abgespielt?« Ein Nicken ließ ihn aufseufzen, während Harry leise anfing zu nuscheln. »Naja, so ähnlich. Wir hatten uns zum Valentinstag in Hogsmead bei Madam Poddifoot verabredet. Ich musste mich aber auch noch mit Hermione in den drei Besen treffen und schlug vor, das Cho einfach später mitkommen sollte, aber sie hat das Ganze völlig missverstanden.«

»Du bist wirklich ein Esel Harry Potter! Wenn mir das jemand anderes erzählt hätte, den würde ich auslachen. Aber du, du tust mir echt leid.«

Damit packte Draco, Harry beim Arm und schob ihn auf die andere Seite der Tafel, zurück zu ihren alten Plätzen. Er drückte den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Bank und lies sich daneben fallen. Mit einem missmutigen Kopfschütteln griff er nach der Flasche mit Wein und füllte ihre Gläser.

»Es tut mir leid, ich habe einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht!« Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Hermione, die Ron inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte und sich an den Tisch setzte. Sie gab sich Mühe nicht allzu offensichtlich in ihre Richtung zu sehen.

»Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du überhaupt denkst Potter?!«

»Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Ich dachte du wolltest etwas Zeit mit deiner Mutter allein haben. Ich wollte euch halt nicht stören!«

»Und ich hätte dich gern dabei gehabt!«

Draco nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. Er griff sich einige Schüsseln und legte Harry etwas Rotkohl, Klöße und Gans vor. Danach nahm er sich selbst. Nach einer Weile war er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen und bemerkte, dass Harry sein Essen nicht angerührt hatte. »Iß!«

Aber der Gryffindor schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf. »Ich habe keinen Hunger.«

Es war zum Mäusemelken, Draco fand den Gedanken, Potter mit seinem Zauberstab zu verprügeln, sehr verlockend. Entschied sich aber dagegen. Er knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite und nickte ungeduldig zu Harrys Teller.

»Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!«

»Mir gefällt es nicht, wie du mich behandelst!«

Harry sah ihm forsch in die Augen, er presste seine Lippen zusammen und wirkte sehr ungehalten. Aber Malfoy war nicht so leicht aus der Reserve zu locken. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

»Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du ja gehen!« Energisch spießte Draco ein Stück Gans auf und kaute wütend darauf rum. Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt gehen würde, hätte seine Beziehung ein Ende gefunden, noch bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte.

»Das will ich aber nicht!«

»Was willst du dann?«

»Das du die blöde Gabel weglegst, mir in die Augen schaust und mir sagst, was dein Problem ist!«

Wider Harrys Erwartungen, knallte Malfoy die Gabel nicht auf seinen Teller, sondern legte sie behutsam ab. Er wischte sich mit seiner Serviette kurz über den Mund, bevor er aufseufzte und sich dem Gryffindor zuwandte.

»Mein „Problem", Harry, ist, das du mich nicht ernst nimmst.«

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco die Hand leicht hob und weiter sprach.

»Ich meine vor allem die Sache mit UNS! Du machst deine Scherze, du gehst immer in Opposition zu mir, rein nur aus Prinzip, weil offenbar Harry Potter nicht derselben Meinung sein kann wie Draco Malfoy. Ich habe den Eindruck, für dich ist das Ganze ein einziger Spaß, oder ein cooles Abenteuer. Du scheinst zu glauben, dass ich dir mit verklärten Kuhaugen den Hof mache, dich umwerbe und wahrscheinlich auch noch mit irgendwelchen Firlefanz daherkomme wie Liebesschwüre im Mondschein.«

Harry musste sich räuspern. Er war der Überzeugung, eine sehr genaue Vorstellung darüber zu haben, wie es ist mit Malfoy liiert zu sein. Kulleraugen und Liebesgesäusel im Mondenschein gehörten garantiert nicht dazu.

»So ist es doch gar nicht! Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich von dir erwarten kann und was nicht! Ich wünschte mir nur... , du wärest etwas... !« Er vollführte eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen und machte dicke Backen. Draco schaute ihn abwartend an, als Harry nichts mehr hinzusetzte, fragte er.

»Liebevoller? Geduldiger? Zärtlicher?«

»Umgänglicher!«

Malfoy lachte auf. »Ha! Longbottom ist umgänglich! Creevey oder Dean Thomas sind umgänglich! Ich nicht! Ich habe dir schon heute Nachmittag gesagt, dass ich mich nicht um Hundertachtzig Grad drehen werde. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ich nehme mir das, was mir gefällt! Einfach so und ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden!«

Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm und hielt diesen fest umschlossen. »Ich bin immer noch derselbe Mistkerl, der dich die letzten fünfeinhalb Jahre hindurch gequält und gepiesackt hat!«

Harry schaute ihn lange und durchdringend an. »Das ist nicht wahr! 0h, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du dich gern den anderen überlegen fühlst, das hast du heute mehr als einmal bewiesen. Aber ich sehe auch die Kleinigkeiten, die du tust. Mir die Schuhe binden, oder mir das Schlittschuhlaufen beibringen, Hermione die Hand geben weil es mir was bedeutet, oder dich schützend vor mich stellen. Diese Dinge sind mir nicht entgangen und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du dich völlig änderst. Im Gegenteil, ich mag gerade einen Teil der dunklen Seite an dir. Du weißt ja...«

Draco musste grinsen und legte den Kopf etwas schief. »Hmmh, Harry Potter steht auf böse Jungs!« Harry lachte und zwinkerte Malfoy zu. »So in der Art. Es reicht wenn du dich nur ein wenig änderst.«

»Und wenn ich das nicht will?« Malfoy rutschte etwas näher zu dem Gryffindor und schaute ihn provokant an.

»Langsam glaub ich, du bist insgeheim doch ein Todesser. Mit dem Auftrag von Voldemort mir auch noch den letzten Nerv zu rauben! Vielleicht hofft er ja ich würde mich aufhängen oder irgendwo runterstürzen, wenn du nur lang genug quengelst.«

Der Slytherin biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und neigte sich zu Harrys Ohr. »Keine Angst! Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne mit dir und die verlangen es, dass du quicklebendig bist!« Sein aufreizendes Lächeln ließ Harry erahnen um was es bei diesen Plänen ging. Sicherheitshalber wollte er etwas weg von Malfoy rücken, doch der hielt ihn einfach fest.

»Ich werde heute NICHT mit dir schlafen Draco!«

Malfoy grinste gefährlich, er ließ seine linke Hand auf Harrys Bein gleiten und fing an ihn leicht zu massieren. »Der Abend ist noch jung, ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher an deiner Stelle!«

Harry schluckte laut und blickte sich hektisch um, ob irgendwer sie beobachtete. Doch niemand achtete auf sie, selbst Clearwater und ihre Freundinnen waren mit ihren Verwandten beschäftigt und hatten Harry und Draco vorerst vergessen.

Entsetzt blickte der Gryffindor, Malfoy an. »Was tust du da? Lass das!«

Doch der setzte nur eine hochmütige Miene auf und ließ seine schlanken Finger zärtlich über Harrys Schenkel streicheln. »Was ist Potter? Gefällt es dir nicht?«

»Ganz und gar nicht! Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?« Inzwischen hatte Harry bereits einen knallroten Kopf. Das intensive Gefühl, das sich von seinem Oberschenkel ausgehend durch seine Lenden in sein Innerstes zog, ließ in scharf nach Luft schnappen und sein Herz in einem beschleunigtem Rhythmus schlagen.

Der Slytherin grinste lüstern und drückte mit jeder Faser seines Gebarens eine absolute Zufriedenheit aus, die Harry fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er wollte nach Dracos Hand greifen um diese wegzuziehen, doch Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine Hand glitt plötzlich in höhere Regionen und ließ Harry augenblicklich innehalten.

»An deiner Stelle würde ich das lassen.« Er blickte den Schwarzhaarigen lasziv aus halbgeöffneten Augenliedern an. »Sonst könnte ich mich herausgefordert fühlen und den letzten Rest meiner Zurückhaltung aufgeben!« Harry wollte es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Er zog seine Hand zurück und griff verzweifelt nach seinem Weinglas. Um sich abzulenken wollte er gerade einen Schluck nehmen, als plötzlich eine heftige Welle der Erregung, durch sein Innerstes preschte und ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ.

Erschrocken ließ er seinen Blick umherwandern, ob jemand ihn gehört hatte und war froh, dass die Plätze auf seiner linken Seite leer waren. Plötzlich erschauderte er. Harry spürte Malfoys Atem an seinem Hals, als dieser sich vorbeugte um ihn was zu zuflüstern. »Ich möchte wetten, mir gelingt es, dass du mich noch darum anbettelst in mein Bett zu dürfen.« Der Gryffindor hätte fast das Glas fallen lassen und seine Augenlieder begannen zu flattern, als Malfoy keck seine Finger über Harrys Schoß wandern ließ und dabei sanft über seine Wangen hauchte.

Der Slytherin lehnte sich in aller Ruhe zurück und nahm mit seiner freien Hand ein Stück Wildpastete und tat sich einige Yamswurzeln auf, an denen er genüsslich knabberte. Aus seinen Augenwinkel sah er wie Harry ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, sein Glas unwirsch abstellte und es dabei fast umwarf.

Zu Harrys Entsetzen kam Misses Malfoy auf sie beide zu und setzte sich an seine Seite. Gefolgt natürlich von Fred und George, die den Eindruck zweier Schoßhündchen machten, wie Harry zwischen zwei unterdrückten Seufzern bemerkte, die ihrem Frauchen ergeben folgten. Fred bot ihr Wild oder Geflügel an, was sie dankend ablehnte. Stattdessen bat sie um etwas Käse und Obst.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry, der die Arme über der Brust verschränkte und sich leicht nach vorn lehnte, um ihr die Sicht auf das zu nehmen, was ihr Sprössling gerade unter dem Tisch anstellte. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und er war augenblicklich von ihren silbriggrauen Augen gefangen.

»Wie geht es Ihnen Harry Potter?«

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, auf der einen Seite entfalteten Malfoys Zärtlichkeiten ihre Wirkung auf ihn und er begann sie auszukosten. Doch andererseits wurmte ihn Dracos selbstgefälliges Gehabe und er wollte dem Slytherin das nicht durchgehen lassen. Mit Unbehagen stellte er fest, dass der Blonde Recht gehabt hatte, als er Harry vorwarf ihm oft zu widersprechen, nur rein aus Prinzip. Sei es wegen der alten Gryffindor-Slytherin Sache, oder dem obligatorischen Zwist zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Aber er hasste es, wenn der Blonde mit allen Mitteln versuchte seinen Kopf durchzusetzen.

»M... mir geht e.. es bestenss!« Stieß er hervor. Es war gar nicht so einfach einen ruhigen Eindruck zu erwecken, wenn man ein heftiges Aufstöhnen unterdrücken musste, während einem Dracos Hand im Schoß herumwühlte.

Narcissa Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, Harry sah gar nicht gut aus und hörte sich auch etwas derangiert an.

»Uu... und.. und Iih.. hnen geht ...s auu... uch gut?«

Er stöhnte auf und schlug seine Hand vor den Mund, als Malfoy zu weit ging und seine Finger dort zugreifen ließ, wo sie definitiv nichts verloren hatten. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Vielleicht später. Aber das war eine andere Sache, soweit wollte Harry im Augenblick nicht denken.

Mit einem besorgten Blick, legte Misses Malfoy ihre kühle blasse Hand auf Harrys Stirn. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die sanfte Kühle ihrer Finger.

»Sie sehen unwohl aus Harry. Und Ihre Stirn ist ganz heiß! Sind Sie sicher dass es Ihnen gut geht?«

Hilflos ergriff er sein Weinglas und schwenkte es leicht herum. »Ja... aah! Ich habe nu... urr zuviel Wein getr... nken. Ich trinke sonst nicht.« Ein verlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und ließ ihn, zusammen mit seinen roten Wangen, wirken als ob er tatsächlich einen im Tee hatte.

Misses Malfoy fischte ihm das Glas aus der Hand und griff dann nach einem leeren Becher und einer Karaffe. Sie füllte den Kelch mit klarem Wasser und drückte ihn sanft in Harrys Hände.

»Hier, das tut Ihnen gut!« Sie blickte Draco streng an. »Du solltest deinen Freund keinen Alkohol trinken lassen, wenn er keinen gewohnt ist.« Draco teilte elegant ein Stück Pastete ab und führte es mit der Gabel zum Mund. Bevor er hinein biss, bemerkte er trocken. »Er ist alt genug Mutter und weiß was er tut!«

Mit diesen Worten zwängte er seine Hand derart heftig zwischen Harrys Beine, dass der Gryffindor zusammen zuckte und zischend einatmete. Nun sah auch Misses Malfoy warum Harry Höllenqualen litt und fuhr ihren Sohn an. »Draco! Also wirklich, das ist unerhört! So habe ich dich nicht erzogen.«

Der Slytherin nahm mit einem Schulterzucken seine Hand von Harrys Schoß und aß weiter als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Dankbar sah der Gryffindor Misses Malfoy an. »Ich glaube ich sollte mich nicht immer von ihm unterbuttern lassen.«

»Das hat er von seinem Vater, der weiß auch nie so genau wo seine Grenzen liegen!«

»Mutter, lass bitte Vater aus dem Spiel. Hierbei geht es nur um eine Sache zwischen Harry und mir!«

Besitzergreifend fasste Dracos Hand um Harrys Taille und zog den Schwarzhaarigen enger an sich. Der ließ ihn gewähren und wandte sich stattdessen wieder an Misses Malfoy.

»Es tut mir leid, dass Sie sich verstecken müssen. Hat man Sie sicher untergebracht? Kümmert man sich um Sie? «

Narcissa Malfoy sah Harry tief in die Augen und er spürte wie seine Wangen brannten. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. »Es ist nett, dass Sie so besorgt um mich sind, Harry. Ja, ich bin gut untergebracht. Molly kümmert sich sehr um mich und meine beiden charmanten Kavaliere sorgen für meine Sicherheit.«

Fred und George prosteten ihm mit einem Grinsen zu und Harry musste lächeln, als er ihre Blicke sah, die Misses Malfoy bewundernd umspielten.

»Das ist schön. Draco freut sich bestimmt sehr darüber, er hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr große Sorgen um Sie gemacht Misses Malfoy.«

Der Blonde schaute seinen Freund überrascht an. Leise flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. »Woher weißt du dass? Ich habe es nie mit einer Silbe erwähnt.«

Harrys sanfter Blick ließ ihn schlucken und der Gryffindor berührte zärtlich seine Hand. »Ich habe dir deinen Kummer angesehen. Es an deinen Gesten und besorgten Blicken erkannt, in Momenten, in denen du dich unbeobachtet gefühlt hattest. Sicher war ich mir dann heute Nachmittag, als du mir von deiner Mutter erzählt hast.«

Sanft legte Draco seine Stirn an Harrys Schulter. Die Welle der Zuneigung und Liebe, die ihn mit sich riss, raubte ihm die Worte. Er schimpfte sich einen sentimentalen Narren und sein Ärger über sich selbst, ließ ihn aufseufzen.

Harry drehte sich wieder Misses Malfoy zu. »Trotzdem müssen Sie sehr einsam sein Misses Malfoy, getrennt von Mann und Sohn. Ich denke dass es sehr schwierig für Sie ist.«

»Ja, das ist es in der Tat.« Sie berührte mit ihrem Handrücken zärtlich seine Wangen. »Das ist ein Gefühl, was uns beide verbindet, wenn auch die Trennung von Ihren Eltern... , endgültig ist. Das Schicksal hat Ihnen bitter mitgespielt Harry Potter.«

Seine Augen spiegelten eine Traurigkeit wider, die ihr Herz berührte und obwohl sie ihn in der Vergangenheit gehasst hatte, ihn für das Scheitern des von ihr damals angebeteten dunklen Lords verantwortlich machte, konnte sie nicht umhin, ihn in diesem kleinen Augenblick einfach gern zu haben. Sei es, weil sie Mutter war oder weil seine smaragdgrünen Augen eine Güte und Zuversicht ausstrahlten, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

»Auch, wenn es sich etwas seltsam anhören sollte, dass ausgerechnet ich das sage, ich weiß Ihre Eltern wären stolz auf Sie Harry.«

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, wollte sagen, dass wenn er seine Liebe und das Andenken an Lilly und James in seinem Herzen bewahren würde, seine Eltern nie ganz von ihm gehen würden. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr das nicht zustand. Sie eventuell zu weit gehen würde.

Aber Harry verstand sie auch so. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu und griff nach seinem Becher mit Wasser um davon abzulenken, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er war froh, dass George, Misses Malfoy in ein Gespräch zog und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm lenkte.

An seine Eltern hatte er heute den ganzen Tag nicht gedacht, Draco hatte all seine Gedanken beschäftigt und wenn man von dem Streit heute Morgen absah, hatte der Slytherin dafür gesorgt, dass Harry seine Trübsal für Stunden vergessen konnte.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch, als ihm Draco sanft ins Ohr pustete. »He mein Löwe, ich bin auch noch da!«

»Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht.«

Malfoy blickte ihn skeptisch an. »Na danke schön auch, wenn du dabei so ein Gesicht ziehst.«

»Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.« Seine Finger strichen liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus Dracos Gesicht und der Blonde nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Professor McGonagall vergewisserte sich, dass alle Anwesenden mit dem Essen fertig waren. Mit einem kurzen Klatschen ließ sie die Speisen und Teller verschwinden, stattdessen erschienen die leckersten Knabbereien passend zur Jahreszeit. Das würzige Aroma von Kürbispunsch und Glühwein waberte durch die Große Halle und es machte sich eine freudige Gemütlichkeit breit.

Argus Filch, der Hausmeister hatte gerade ein gewaltiges Gramophon heran geschoben und wählte eine alte Schellackplatte aus. Leider war er nicht gerade für seine Feinfühligkeit bekannt und so setzte er die Nadel derart hart auf die Platte, dass es einen fiesen Ton gab, der einige vor Schreck aufspringen ließ. McGonagall warf ihm einen rügenden Blick zu, den er schief lächelnd erwiderte.

Professor Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Bitte keine Weihnachtslieder!«

Professor McGonagall reichte ihm einen Becher mit Punsch. »Keine Bange Severus, es gibt auch Musik zum Tanzen!«

Er stürzte den Punsch in einem runter und verzog sein Gesicht. »Ich bin tot!«

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Minerva hatte es längst aufgegeben zu zählen, wieviel er heute schon getrunken hatte und war sich sicher, dass Snape am nächsten Morgen mit dem tierischsten Kater aufwachen würde, den Hogwarts je erlebt hatte.

Die Musik ging ihr in die Beine und sie wippte zu den Klängen eines schottischen Tanzliedes. »Komm du alter Griesgram, lass uns einen Reel tanzen.« Snape protestierte, konnte es aber nicht verhindern von McGonagall unformell hinter sich hergezogen zu werden.

Dort wo normalerweise die Tische der Lehrer standen, hatte man Platz zum Tanzen geschaffen und einige Paare nahmen Aufstellung. Wie auf ein Kommando begannen sie die althergebrachten Schrittfolgen zu tanzen. Wechsel und Drehungen, flinke Schritte lösten sich ab und ließen trotz aller Kolmpliziertheit, den Reel flott und einfach erscheinen, dass es für die Zuschauer eine wahre Freude war. Einige feuerten die Tänzer mit Klatschen und aufmunternden Rufe an und es schien als ob diese daraufhin sich schneller und übermütiger drehten.

Draco war aufgesprungen und hatte Harry bei der Hand genommen. Diesem war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit Malfoy auf die Tanzfläche zu müssen.

»Warte Draco, ich kann das nicht.«

»Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ich zeigs dir!«

»Das sieht unheimlich kompliziert aus.«

Draco seufzte. »Du brauchst wirklich nichts weiter zu tun, als dich von mir führen zu lassen.«

»Aha! Ich wusste doch, dass die Sache einen Haken hat!«

»Jetzt reichts aber!« Mit rotem Kopf, stapfte Draco nach vorn. Harry wurde einfach hinter hergezogen wie ein störrisches Kind. Die Beiden gingen zu Madam Pince, die Filch vorsichtshalber vom Gramophon vertrieben hatte, bevor er noch alle Platten ruinierte.

Der Slytherin nahm sich einen Plattenstapel vor und sah diesen unwirsch durch. Einige drückte er der Bibliothekarin in die Hand und bat darum, dass sie diese abspielen sollte.

»So, ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, das du Walzer tanzen kannst. Jedenfalls musstest du es bei dem Weihnachtsball während des Turniers.«

Harry nickte. »Ja, aber wie du heute schon richtig bemerkt hast, habe ich dabei keine gute Figur gemacht.«

»Du hast ja auch nicht mit mir getanzt.«

»Ja, sonst noch was Fred Astaire?«

Draco runzelte die Stirn. »Wer oder was ist ein Astaire?«

Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte Harry die Augen. »Ist nicht wichtig. Aber ich habe seitdem keinen einzigen Schritt getanzt. Ich weiß lediglich dass man bis drei zählt und das „und" nicht vergessen darf.«

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mehr brauchst du auch nicht zu Wissen, den Rest mache ich!«

Harry schaute Draco zerknirscht an. »Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit aus der Nummer wieder raus zukommen?«

»Nein!«

»Dacht ich mir!«

Mit einem hilflosen Seitenblick fügte sich Harry seinem Schicksal. Dass Misses Malfoy auch noch von Fred und George gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche geleitet wurde verbesserte seine Stimmung auch nicht.

Draco unterdessen lehnte sich an ihn, neigte sich Harrys Ohr zu und sprach im Flüsterton. »Aber wenn du stattdessen lieber mit mir in meinem Be... !«

»Vergiss es!«

»Hmpf!« Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, ein Versuch war es allemal wert.

Der Reel kam zu seinem Ende und die Tänzer ernteten stürmischen Beifall. Professor Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit seiner Tanzpartnerin zu entfliehen, die aber nicht lange allein blieb. Charlie Weasley hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und McGonagall akzeptierte lachend.

Die ersten Walzerklänge ertönten und die Tanzfläche füllte sich. Harry nahm Aufstellung und hielt Malfoy beide Arme hin. Der schaute ihn irritiert an. »Was machst du da?«

»Äh, Walzertanzen?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und beschrieb mit seinem Zeigefinger einen kleinen Kreis. »Andersrum!«

»Aber... , aber das wären dann die Schritte für die Mädchen!«

»Oh, schnell erkannt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!«

»Ich bin ja schon froh wenn ich die normalen Schritte einigermaßen hinbekomme, aber wenn ich...«

Weiter kam er nicht, Malfoy packte ihn um die Hüfte und stellte Harry in die richtige Position. Er griff eine von Potters Händen und legte sie sich auf die Schulter, die andere nahm er dann in seine Hand. Er hielt Harry eng an sich gedrückt und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

»Potter! Eins muss dir klar sein. ICH führe!«

Harry seufzte und funkelte ihn böse an. Malfoys Ton ließ ihn kaum im Zweifel, dass er sich nicht nur auf das Tanzen bezog.

»So Harry, jetzt stell dich auf meine Schuhe.«

»Was?«

»Du... sollst... deine... Füße... auf... meine... stellen!«

Draco war dazu übergegangen, jedes Wort einzelnd und betont auszusprechen, schließlich hatte es in der Vergangenheit bei Grabbe und Goyle auch immer funktioniert. Als aber Harry immer noch keine Anstalten machte der Aufforderung nachzukommen, ließ er die Schultern hängen.

»Mensch Potter, verstehst du nicht? So lernen kleine Kinder das Tanzen.«

»Wenn du meinst.« Harry stieg auf Malfoys Schuhe und der begann leicht im Takt hin und her zu schwingen. Dann begann er sich zu drehen und beide bewegten sich in weiten Kreisen, elegant über die Tanzfläche.

Einige Zeit später hatte Harry den Dreh raus und klopfte Draco sacht auf die Schulter um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es jetzt richtig versuchen wollte. Nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten, die damit endeten das Harry, Draco ein paar mal auf die Füße trat und sein Schienbein schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit Dracos Stiefel machte, klappte das Ganze vorzüglich.

Harry sträubte sich auch nicht mehr dagegen, dass Malfoy ihn führte und der war durch Potters Geschick so übermütig, dass er seinen Arm hob, Harry um die eigene Achse wirbelte und ihn dann wieder in seine Arme zog.

»Respekt, als Mädchen bist du gar nicht so übel!« Draco schaute ihm frech in die Augen und Harry grinste keck zurück. »Ja, ich kann dir auch mal meine Krallen zeigen.«

»Später mein Löwe, später.«

In ihrer Nähe tanzten Mister und Misses Weasley, die sich verliebt in die Augen schauten. Aber Misses Weasley hatte trotzdem immer noch ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Zwillinge, die übermütig abwechselnd Misses Malfoy über die Tanzfläche wirbelten, die jedoch ihren heiden Spaß dabei hatte. Trotzdem war Molly bereit, notfalls einzugreifen, falls Fred und George es übertrieben.

tbc...


	15. Vom Trank der Schwärmerei,

**Vom Trank der Schwärmerei, den Zwillingen und dem Brumbären.**

Weiter oben an der Tafel stand Dennis Creevey auf und ging zu Prospero herüber der allein, in einigem Abstand zu Margret Tolljer und ihrer Familie saß. Prosperos Eltern waren nicht da und er wirkte etwas verloren.

Colin hatte sich, als er seine Mutter und seinen Vater gesehen hatte sofort zu ihnen geflüchtet, genoss seine Freiheit und war froh, nicht mehr zwischen dem Slytherin und der Hufflepuff eingequetscht zu sein.

»Schade, dass es deine Eltern heute nicht geschafft haben.«

Prospero nickte. »Ja, Professor Snape meint es sei im Moment zu gefährlich, um ihr Versteck zu verlassen. Naja, ist nicht so schlimm. Wenigstens weiß ich, dass sie in Sicherheit sind. Und die Weasleys haben sich auch ganz nett um mich gekümmert.«

Aber Dennis sah, dass es dem anderen doch sehr nahe ging. »Warum kommst du nicht mit zu uns.« Er nickte zu seiner Familie hinüber, aber Prospero schüttelte den Kopf. »Lieber nicht, Colin scheint heute nicht gerade in bester Laune zu sein.«

»Und das wundert dich? Also ich muss schon sagen, ich hätte dir etwas mehr Feingefühl zugetraut. Das Margret wie ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel alles plattwalzt ist ja nichts neues, aber von dir hätte ich was anderes erwartet.«

Prospero fühlte sich ungerechter Weise angegriffen und deutete in Margrets Richtung. »Ich kann ihr das Feld doch nicht allein überlassen. Soll ich einfach so tatenlos zusehen wie sie ihn mir wegschnappt.«

»Sie schnappt gar nichts. Hast du dir mal die Mühe gemacht und Colin genauer angesehen. Der ist völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass du bei ihm punkten kannst, wenn du dich genauso bescheuert benimmst wie Tolljer?«

»Nein, aber... !« er hob kurz die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dennis seufzte. »Sieh es mal so, Colin ist noch nicht so weit. Er weiß auch gar nicht in welche Richtung es ihn zieht. Gib ihm einfach Zeit. Und Margret wird erst Recht nichts erreichen mit ihrer aufdringlichen Art.«

Er stand auf und klopfte dem Slytherin auf die Schulter. »So, und jetzt komm mit.«

Prospero erhob sich, blickte jedoch abschätzend zu dem Hufflepuff Mädchen. »Einen Augenblick noch. Ich werde Colin ein klein wenig den Rücken freihalten.«

Er ging zu Margret. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Ruck schüttelte Prospero eine kleine Ampulle aus dem Ärmel. Drückte mit den Daumen den winzigen Schnappverschluss zur Seite, während seine Hand geschickt über Margrets Becher glitt. Der Inhalt rieselte in ihr Butterbier, während er über den Becher hinweg nach einer Schale mit Äpfel griff. Einen nahm er, drehte sich zu Dennis um und warf ihm diesen zu.

Dennis traute seinen Augen kaum, der ganze Vorgang geschah so schnell in einer eleganten, gleitenden Bewegung, dass er glaubte sich das Ganze nur eingebildet zu haben. Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der nach einem Becher griff und sich an Margret wandte, die ihn überrascht ansah.

Mit einem Grinsen warf der Schwarzhaarige seinen hüftlangen Pferdeschwanz in den Nacken und blickte sie aufreizend an. Er hob seinen Becher. »Auf gute Jagt Tolljer! Möge der Bessere von uns zweien gewinnen.«

Margret blickte trotzig in die hellblauen Augen und leerte ihren Kelch in einem Zug. »Du hast keine Chance Cornwallys!«

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, während er leise zischte. »Und du hast sowas von keine Ahnung Hufflepuff!« Er zählte stumm bis Zwanzig, dann lenkte er Margrets Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn, auf Fred Weasley.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und der Becher entglitt ihrer Hand. Ein dämliches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie traumwandelte langsam nach vorn, in Richtung des einen Weasley Zwillings.

Dennis war baff, er schüttelte den Kopf. »Bei Merlin, was war den das? Ein Liebestrank?«

Verlegen kratzte sich Prospero am Hinterkopf. »Besser, weitaus komplizierter zu bewerkstelligen und dabei einfach gerissener.« Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Dennis. »Zu keinem ein Wort, das bleibt unter uns.«

»Versprochen! Also was war das?«

»Der Trank der Schwärmerei. Er lässt das Opfer für denjenigen, den es ansieht ins Schwärmen ausbrechen. Es benimmt sich genauso bescheuert wie beim Liebestrank, aber das Opfer ist nicht willenlos und kann auch zu nichts gezwungen werden, was es nicht will! Ich finde diesen Trank einfach raffinierter!«

Dennis stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. »Kompliment, jetzt weiß ich auch warum man dich nach Slytherin gesteckt hat.«

Prospero zwinkerte ihm zu und beide gingen zu den restlichen Creeveys. Nachdem er den Slytherin vorgestellt hatte, platzierte Dennis ihn neben seinen Bruder, der überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber war. Prospero andererseits atmete kurz durch und sprach dann einfach drauf los.

»Ich weiß, dass ich mich heute bescheuert benommen habe und möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen.«

Colin sah ihn von der Seite an. »Ist das wieder irgendein Trick?«

»Echt nicht! Versprochen!«

»Pfff! Wer´s glaubt!«

»Ich denke, wir hatten einfach einen schlechten Start erwischt. Wollen wir wieder von vorn beginnen?« Damit hielt Prospero dem Gryffindor die Hand hin. Der andere zögerte etwas, griff aber dann doch noch zu.

»In Ordnung, aber keine Überrumpelungen oder Verfolgungsjagden mehr. Einverstanden?«

»Komm schon, die Jagd durchs Treppenhaus war doch spaßig!«

»Wir können ja mal die Hufflepuff Mädchen fragen, die du über den Haufen gerannt hast.«

»He, Moment mal. Schließlich war ich der, mit den kaputten Hosen. Den Hühnern ist nichts passiert. Na schön, keine Verfolgungsjagden mehr und keine Flirterei.« Damit griff sich der Schwarzhaarige einen Becher Butterbier und begann zu trinken.

Colin wurde rot, legte den Kopf schief und begann leicht zu nuscheln. »Och, den Flirt beim Frühstück fand ich eigentlich ganz nett. Gegen einen hübschen Augenaufschlag ab und an, hätte ich nichts einzuwenden.« Dabei blickte er dem Slytherin frech ins Gesicht, der in seinen Becher blubbterte.

Prospero wirkte fassungslos. »Sag mal, flirtest du etwa gerade mit mir?«

Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm sich Colin ein Stück Kürbiskuchen und biss herzhaft hinein.

Kopfschüttelnd lachte Dennis leise vor sich hin, ab und zu konnte sein Bruder selbst ihn noch überraschen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte gerade eine neue Platte ausgewählt und legte sie vorsichtig auf. Sie griff sich den Arm von Madam Pince und zog diese auf die Tanzfläche.

Ein romantischer Blues erklang und die Paare die sich eben noch schwungvoll über das Parkett bewegt hatten, tanzten eng aneinander zu der langsamen Musik.

Harry wollte gerade zum Tisch zurück, als Malfoy ihn wieder in seine Arme zog.

»He, wo glaubst du, dass du jetzt hingehst.«

»Nun, sie spielen keinen Walzer mehr. Ich dachte wir machen eine... äh, Pause. Nein?«

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich zärtlich an Harry. »Netter Versuch Gryffindor! Dieser Tanz ist so einfach, da kannst sogar du nichts falsch machen.«

»Im Augenblick glaube ich alles tanzen zu können, wenn du mich nur führst.«

Malfoy spürte an seinem Hals, wie Harry lachte. »Veräppelst du mich gerade?«

»Würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen.«

»Tust du wohl!«

»Halt einfach die Klappe und tanz weiter.«

Sie wiegten sich im Takt und Draco war zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend rundum zufrieden. Genau so hatte er sich das Ganze vorgestellt und er genoss das Gefühl, Harry in seinen Armen zu halten. Als dann auch noch zwei Hufflepuff Mädchen die Stirn hatten sich ihnen zu nähern um abzuklatschen, knurrte er sie derart heftig an, dass sie Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergriffen.

»Harry?«

»Hmmh!«

»Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen.«

»Was? Jetzt?«

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. »Nein später, aber ich wollte nicht mehr so lange hier bleiben.«

Mit einem wohligen Knurren zog sich der Gryffindor dichter an den Slytherin und ließ sich einfach mit der Musik treiben. Später konnte warten, er wollte jetzt einfach nur den Augenblick genießen.

Narcissa Malfoy kam mit George von der Tanzfläche zurück und nahm dankbar von Fred ein Glas Wein entgegen. Nach einem Schluck wies sie mit einem Nicken hinter den Zwilling.

»Wer ist deine Freundin?«

Fred wirbelte erschrocken herum und betrachtete skeptisch Margret Tolljer, die wie blöde grinste und ihn aus glasigen Schafsaugen anhimmelte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Keine Ahnung! Los verzieh dich! Husch!« Dabei scheuchte er Margret mit den Händen, die machte aber davon unbeeindruckt, weiter wie bisher.

Nachdem sie ihren Becher zur Seite gestellt hatte, sah sich Narcissa das Mädchen genauer an.

»Hast du ihr irgendwas von euren Scherzartikel gegeben?«

Fred wirkte empört. »Nie im Leben! Außerdem mussten wir Mutter versprechen heute Abend nichts anzustellen. Und auch wenn sie so lieb und nett wirkt, wenn man sie ärgert, kann sie ziemlich schnell böse werden. Dann hat sie große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Säbelzahnraubkatze!«

»Aber entweder ist sie betrunken, oder man hat ihr was gegeben. Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung Mädchen?« Misses Malfoy rüttelte sanft an Margrets Schulter, doch die grinste weiter.

»Hmmmhmmmmh?«

»Besser wir bringen sie zu Professor Snape.«

Fred nickte, nahm Margret beim Arm und zusammen mit Misses Malfoy brachte er, sie zu dem Professor für Zaubertränke. Der unterhielt sich gerade mit McGonagall und Mister Weasley, als er das Trio auf sich zukommen sah.

»Nun, was haben sie jetzt wieder angestellt, junger Mister Weasley?« Snape sah in erwartungsvoll mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

»Ausnahmsweise mal gar nichts!« Fred ärgerte sich über die Unterstellung und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater und McGonagall.

»Du bist mal wieder viel zu vorschnell Sev!« Milde überrascht erwiderte der den hochmütigen Blick von Misses Malfoy. Sie schob Margret zu ihm hin und nickte zu Fred. »Der junge Weasley ist wirklich unschuldig, jemand hat ihr was verabreicht.«

»Nun, Narcissa, auch wenn er diesmal nichts getan haben sollte, ...« Damit wandte sich Snape direkt an den Zwilling. »... bin ich davon überzeugt, dass wir ihn trotzdem bestrafen sollten. So zusagen als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für die dutzende Male, in denen er straffrei ausgegangen ist, weil wir die beiden nicht erwischt haben.«

Fred hielt seinem Blick stand, er grinste schief und war nicht bereit sich hier von Professor Snape die Butter vom Brot nehmen zu lassen. Schon gar nicht in Gegenwart von Misses Malfoy.

»Leider scheinen Sie dabei zu vergessen, dass ich und mein Bruder nicht mehr Schüler dieses Institutes sind! „Professor" Snape!«

Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast und McGonagall hielt es für das beste, dazwischen zu gehen. »Wir sollten dabei nicht das Wohl von Miss Tolljer aus den Augen verlieren. Also, was fehlt ihr Severus?«

Snape warf Fred einen säuerlichen Seitenblick zu, und wandte sich dann an die junge Hufflepuff, die den Rothaarigen die ganze Zeit über angaffte. Er schaute in ihre Augen, drückte mit den Daumen die Augenlieder etwas nach unten und roch ihren Atem. Dann wusste er, was man mit dem Mädchen angestellt hatte.

»Man hat ihr den Trank der Schwärmerei verabreicht. Eine bemerkenswerte Leistung.«

McGonagall fand das überhaupt nicht. »Naja, ich weiß nicht. Was wirst du jetzt tun?«

»Sie bekommt von mir ein Beruhigungsmittel und dann schläft sie bis die Wirkung des Tranks nachlässt. Ich kümmere mich darum. Und den Übeltäter werde ich bestrafen!«

Snape nahm eine kleine Ampulle aus seiner Tasche und ließ Margret einige Schlucke davon trinken. Er schob sie vor sich her in Richtung Eingangshalle und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen Betty Scoffield, damit diese Margret zurück zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum brachte und dafür Sorge trug, dass das arme Mädchen sicher in ihr Bett kam.

Professor Snape begleitete die beiden bis zum Eingang der Grossen Halle, er gab Betty noch einige Anweisungen und ging dann geradewegs zu den Creeveys.

Unwirsch winkte er Prospero zu sich. Der duckte sich unter den Tisch, krabbelte auf die andere Seite und kam vor Snape wieder zum Vorschein.

»Ich nehme mal an, dass war ihr Werk Cornwallys?« Drohend hob er eine Augenbraue, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

»Ähem, Ja Sir!« Prospero schluckte und machte sich bereit, den drohenden Sturm abzuwettern.

»Zwei Wochen Strafarbeit, sobald der Unterricht wieder beginnt!« Mit einem Gesicht wie eine angriffslustige Bulldogge, lehnte Snape sich etwas nach vorn und klopfte mit dem Handrücken Prospero gegen die Schulter.

»Außerdem 15 Punkte für Slytherin! Erstklassige Leistung!« Damit ließ er den völlig perplexen Jungen stehen, der ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher schaute.

Professor Snape kehrte wieder zu McGonagall und Mister Weasley zurück. Er wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als sein Blick die Tanzfläche streifte. Seine Augen verdrehend ließ er sich genervt auf seinen Sitz fallen und hielt Minerva einfach die Hand hin.

Die starrte ihn verwirrt an, als sie aber sah wohin er schaute, wusste sie was er wollte. »Sag mal, hast du nicht schon genug von dem Zeug? Du musst doch Morgen einen tierischen Kater bekommen.«

Seine Hand machte eine auffordernde Geste. »Es ist mein Schädel Minerva!«

Sie seufzte und reichte ihm die Flasche mit Feuerwhisky. Snape machte sich nicht mal die Mühe ein Glas zu nehmen. Er setzte die Flasche an und kippte den Inhalt hinunter. Minerva und Arthur zuckten zusammen, sie bekamen schon allein vom Zuschauen Kopfschmerzen.

Mister Weasley blickte fragend zu der Professorin, die mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tanzfläche nickte, während sie eine Bemerkung über Teenager und Hormonschübe machte. Er bemerkte Harry und Draco, die völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt schwebten. Draco knabberte dem Gryffindor zärtlich am Hals, während der seine beiden Arme um Malfoys Nacken schlang.

»Besser so, als dass sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen.« Grinste Mister Weasley. McGonagall stimmte zu. »Meine Rede. Wo die Liebe hinfällt, gibt es keine Grenzen. Auch nicht zwischen den Häusern!«

Snape giftete beide an, als ob er sie zum Teufel wünschte. »Haltet doch eure Klappe! Alle beide!«

Sein Kopf machte eine fahrige Bewegung zur Tanzfläche hin. »Ich möchte nur gerne Wissen, was meine Slytherins in letzter Zeit mit deinen Gryffindors haben?« Überrascht hob Minerva die Augenbrauen. »Wer denn noch?«

»Greevey und Cornwallys!«

»Nee! Oder doch?«

Er wartete bis sich die Flasche neu füllte und wollte sie gerade wieder ansetzen, als McGonagalls knochige Hand, sie ihm entwendete. »Das reicht jetzt! Wenn du dich abreagieren willst habe ich genau das Richtige für dich.«

Sie ignorierte seine verwirrte Miene und winkte sich Filch bei. Nachdem einige Worte gewechselt wurden und Filch zustimmend nickte, kam sie wieder zurück.

»Was planst du jetzt schon wieder Minerva?«

»Warts nur ab, Severus, warts nur ab.« Sie lächelte und genoss seinen Missmut.

Müde blickte Harry, Draco in die Augen und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er etwas zu Trinken wollte. Der Slytherin nickte und beide verließen die Tanzfläche.

Harry ging zu Fred und George, die am Hufflepuff Tisch saßen, besser gesagt Fred saß auf dem Tisch mit seinen Schuhen auf der Sitzbank, neben seinen Beinen saß George. Harry hüpfte auf den Tisch und knuffte Fred leicht in die Hüfte. Etwas behäbiger setzte sich Malfoy neben Harry.

»Hier, für euch beide!« Fred hielt Harry zwei Becher, gefüllt mit Butterbier hin. Der reichte einen an Draco weiter und wollte gerade anfangen, begierig einen Schluck zu trinken, als der Blonde seine Hand zwischen Harrys Mund und seinem Becher hielt.

Überrascht schaute der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an, der ihm bedeutungsvoll in die Augen schaute, während er mit der Schulter auf die Zwillinge wies. Harry blickte in seinen Becher, dann zu Fred und George. Nein, das würden sie doch nicht tun? Obwohl, in der Vergangenheit hatte es Harry oft bereut, einfach gedankenlos Süßigkeiten, die ihm die Beiden gaben, gegessen zu haben, bei denen sich dann herausstellte, das man ihnen irgendwelche fiesen Zutaten beigefügt hat. Vieles davon boten sie heute in ihrem Scherzartikelladen feil. Harry schüttelte sich, als er daran zurückdachte wie ihm mal ein Federkleid wuchs, seine Haare des öfteren die Farbe wechselten oder ihn plötzlich Hasenohren, Puschel oder ähnliches zierten und dass waren noch die harmloseren Dinge. Namen wie Kotztoffee, Nasenblutennougât und Übelkeitsriegel sprachen für sich.

»Ok, Freunde! Was ist da sonst noch drin?«

Fred und George schauten ihn entrüstet an. »Also ehrlich, hör sich einer diesen Jungspunt an!«

George schüttelte betont beleidigt den Kopf. »Tststs! Da haben wir ihn unter unsere Fittiche genommen. Behandelt wie einen Bruder. Haben ihn in die Mysterien der Zauberwelt eingeführt und ihm alles beigebracht was ein junger Tunichtgut wissen muss. Und dass soll jetzt der Dank sein? «

Harry schaute beide an. »Meine Lieben, ich habe nur ein Wort für euch. **VERSUCHSKANINCHEN!**«

Mit einem Seufzen nahm ihm Fred den Becher aus der Hand und trank davon, während George einen großen Schluck von Malfoys Krug nahm. Draco besah sich den Becher, den Weasley ihm wieder zurück reichte und mit einem Schulterzucken begann er zu trinken. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

»Ach übrigens Malfoy?« Fred neigte sich dem Slytherin zu. »Dir ist schon klar, wenn wir tatsächlich was da reingeschüttet haben, hätten wir vorher ein Gegenmittel eingenommen um gefahrlos probieren zu können.« Draco spuckte das Butterbier zurück in seinen Becher und warf Fred einen giftigen Seitenblick zu. Unterdessen hatte Harry zwar kurz innegehalten, dann aber trotzdem weitergetrunken. Er verlies sich einfach darauf, dass Misses Weasley den beiden heute eindeutige Sanktionen angedroht hatte, wenn sie irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellten. Und ein Blick auf George, der gerade wieder Misses Malfoy anhimmelte, die am Gryffindortisch saß und sich mit Molly unterhielt, zeigte ihm das es noch einen weiteren triftigen Grund gab, warum sich die Zwillinge heute von ihrer besten Seite zeigten.

Georges Blick entging auch Draco nicht, der es für an der Zeit hielt, es den beiden Weasleys mal heim zu zahlen. Er lehnte sich zu George, »Meine Mutter scheint ja großen Eindruck auf euch Beide zu machen!« George nickte. »Ja, sie ist toll! Elegant, hübsch, einfach perfekt.« Fred nickte zustimmend und nahm einen Becher mit Butterbier.

»Ja das stimmt, sie ist schon eine beeindruckende Frau, sie ist halt eine richtige Malfoy!« Draco wartete genau den Augenblick ab, in dem Fred einen großen Schluck nahm und fragte dann mit verstellter Kinderstimme. »Und wer von euch beiden wird nun mein neuer Papi?«

George riss es von der Bank und er plumpste mit dem Hintern auf den Boden. Harry ließ sich nach hinten auf den Tisch fallen, schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, während er lauthals lachte, und Fred prustete sein Butterbier fast bis zum Gryffindor Tisch. Er warf Draco einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. »Oy, Malfoy, der war gut!«

Mit einem Nicken stand der Slytherin auf und zog Harry zu sich. »Ich habe keine Lust mehr, lass uns gehen.« Der Gryffindor nickte und drehte sich zu den Zwillingen. Er umarmte Fred und George, ein bedauernder Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. »Ihr fehlt mir richtig! Es ist Schade dass ihr nicht mehr hier seid.«

Sie wuschelten ihm durch die Haare. »Ja, wir haben dich auch vermisst! Aber wir sehen uns heute noch zum Frühstück, wir dürfen hier übernachten, bevor wir wieder zurückreisen.«

»Ich habe noch gar nicht euren Laden gesehen, Ron schwärmt schon die ganze Zeit davon und ich habe den Eindruck, Molly ist ganz stolz auf euch, obwohl ich glaube, dass sie das niemals freiwillig zugeben würde.« Fred grinste. »Ja, den musst du unbedingt mal sehen. Du weißt, du hast unbegrenzten Kredit. Wie wärs wenn du und Malfoy uns an einem Wochenende besuchen kommt. Über dem Laden ist eine Wohnung, da könnt ihr übernachten und wir machen dann zusammen London unsicher?«

»Daraus wird nichts!« Dracos Stimme ließ sie herum fahren. »Das ist gerade so eine blöde Idee, auf die Voldemort nur wartet um ihn in die Finger zu bekommen.« Fred und George zuckten bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zusammen, während Draco davon ungerührt fortfuhr. »Nur hier in Hogwarts ist Harry vorerst sicher.« George nickte. »Ich geb´s zwar nur ungern zu, aber er hat Recht! Ich glaube wir müssen bis zu den Sommerferien warten, wenn du dann zu uns nach Hause kommst.«

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Malfoy gab seiner Mutter ein Zeichen, die sich bei Molly entschuldigte und zu ihrem Sohn kam. Harry unterdessen ging zum Christbaum, nahm sich dort etwas weg und näherte sich Ron und Hermione. Er schaute den beiden kurz zu. Ron wirkte etwas unbeholfen, während Hermione ihren Kopf lustlos auf ihre Hände stützte und missmutig durch die Gegend sah. Harry beschloss den Beiden etwas Schützenhilfe zu geben. Er stellte sich hinter seine Freundin und als Ron ihn bemerkte, hielt er kurzerhand einen kleinen Mistelzweig über ihren Kopf.

Rons große Augen sahen ihn perplex an, während Hermione überrascht den Kopf hob um zu sehen was da über ihr vor sich ging. Harry stapfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und machte mit dem Kopf eine auffordernde Geste, als Ron scheinbar immer noch nicht richtig begriffen hatte was sein Freund von ihm wollte. Schlagartig kam ihm die Erleuchtung, er schnappte sich Hermiones Schultern und zog sie zu sich hin. Ron nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann küsste er das überraschte Mädchen.

Mit einem Lächeln beugte sich Harry zu den Beiden, die völlig in ihrem Kuss versanken und drückt Hermione den Mistelzweig in ihre Hand. »Hier, falls Ron mal wieder nicht in die Puschen kommt. Wir sehen uns später zum Frühstück. Und schöne Weihnachten!«

Nachdem er Molly und Arthur eine gute Nacht wünschte, ging Harry zu Malfoy, der sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedet hatte. Sie sah ihm entgegen.

»Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht Harry Potter.« Er verneigte sich leicht und erwiderte den Wunsch. Narcissa zog ihn etwas zur Seite, außer Hörweite Dracos.

»Eine Sache noch Harry. Wie ernst ist es Ihnen mit meinem Sohn.« Sie sah den verblüfften Ausdruck in seinen großen, grünen Augen und begann amüsiert zu lächeln. »Ich war schon leicht überrascht, als ich euch beide vorhin unter dem Christbaum sah.«

»Da ging es Ihnen nicht besser als mir!« Er merkte wie seine Ohren rot wurden. »Seit heute Morgen ist so viel passiert, dass ich mir vorkomme, als ob ich unter die Räder gekommen wäre. Ich hab ihn wirklich sehr lieb, aber es macht mir auch etwas Angst. Er ist ein so schrecklicher Dickkopf.« Misses Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. »Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen Harry?«

Ein verlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich an seinem Hinterkopf kratzte und dabei wirkte wie eine Katze, die man gerade mit der Pfote ihm Sahnetopf erwischt hatte. »Ähem, nun ja, ich gebe zu in dem Punkt stehen wir uns in nichts nach, aber Draco hat so seine Eigenarten. Er schreckt vor nichts zurück um seinen Willen durchzusetzen und das ist teilweise sehr beängstigend.«

Sie berührte ihn sanft mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner Wange und ihre sonore Stimme drang tief in sein Mark. »Das tut mir leid. Ich muss gestehen, dass Lucius und ich ihn doch sehr verzogen haben. Meistens hat er seinen Willen bekommen.« Mit einem Seufzen suchten ihre Augen Draco, der sich Abseits hielt, damit die beiden ungestört Reden konnten, auch wenn es ihn etwas erstaunte, das seine Mutter allein mit Harry hatte sprechen wollen.

»Versuchen Sie trotzdem mit ihm klar zukommen Harry. Wenn Sie sich den Mut nicht nehmen lassen, auch wenn er sie wegstößt, werden Sie erkennen dass er ein wundervoller Mensch sein kann. Er ist es wert dass man um ihn kämpft.«

Ihre Hände legten sich auf Harrys Schulter, während sie eindringlich weiter mit ihm sprach. »Sehen Sie, vieles was er tut, geschieht aus Selbstschutz. Wir haben ihn so erzogen. Er hatte nie einen Grund unseren Ansichten zu misstrauen oder sie zu hinterfragen. Auch wenn Ihnen seine Lebensweise, oder das was er sagt nicht gefällt, denken Sie bitte daran Harry, das er Ihnen zuliebe auf vieles verzichten wird, was ihm früher mal lieb und teuer war. Ich möchte dass er glücklich ist und ich möchte dass er in Sicherheit ist. Beides scheint nun in Ihren Händen zu liegen.«

Harry schluckte, er schaute Misses Malfoy ernst an und nickte bedächtig. »Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich auf ihn Acht geben werde und das ich alles was in meiner Macht steht tun werde, damit er glücklich wird Misses Malfoy.« Seine Augen senkten sich melancholisch zu Boden. »Allerdings befürchte ich, was das Glück angeht, hat das Schicksal Draco einen bösen Streich gespielt, als es ihn sich hat, in mich verlieben lassen.« Sie lächelte traurig und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. »Vergiss es niemals Harry Potter, er ist es wert!«

Plötzlich gab es vorn einen kleinen Tumult. Neugierig blickten alle zu Filch, der mit Hilfe einiger Schüler ein Pianola in die Mitte der Tanzfläche schob, das vorwiegend Professor Flittwick als Begleitung für seinen Chor diente.

Narcissa Malfoy fing an zu strahlen und klatschte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. »Oh wie schön, Sev gibt sein alljährliches Weihnachtsmedley!« Harrys Kopf wirbelte zu ihr herum. »Was?«

Sie schaute ihn fragend an, während Harry verblüfft nach vorn schaute. »Er spielt Weihnachtslieder? Auf dem Klavier? Sev? Wie in Severus? Wie in Professor Severus Snape?«

Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie seine Augen immer größer wurden, während sein Mund beschloss einen Karpfen zu imitieren. »Ja Harry, er tut das schon seit wir hier in unserem fünften Schuljahr waren.« Auf seinen flehenden Blick hin, der andeutete sie solle ihm endlich sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz wäre, erleuterte sie. »Es hatte alles mit einer blöden Wette angefangen, Lucius, Lupin, Sirius und dein Vater waren auch daran beteiligt. Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass eine Menge Alkohol mit im Spiel war?«

»Was hast du mit ihm angestellt? Er ist völlig außer sich!« Daco sah seine Mutter vorwurfsvoll an, während er Harry leicht am Arm schüttelte. »Ich habe nichts getan. Er ist nur so überrascht das Sev jedes Jahr ein Weihnachtsmedley zum Besten gibt.«

Harry drehte sich zu Draco, küsste diesen kurz irritiert auf den Mund, während er nach vorn wies. »Hast du das gesehen? Snape und Weihnachtslieder! Ich fass es nicht!«

»Wieso weiß er das nicht?« Misses Malfoy sah ihren Sohn fragend an. »Weil Harry bis jetzt an keiner Weihnachtsfeier teilgenommen hat, außer am Ball des Trimagischen Turniers. Und da hat Severus nicht gespielt, da die „Weird Sisters" für Stimmung gesorgt haben.« Harry wies wieder mit einem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck nach vorn, während er den Kopf schüttelte und ein Fiepen von sich gab. Draco bemerkte, das der Gryffindor dabei so ähnlich wirkte, wie Weasley, als er sie vorhin unterm Weihnachtsbaum beim Knutschen überrascht hatte.

»Mutter! Ich bring ihn besser raus, bevor er mir noch ganz aus den Schuhen kippt.« Sie nickte ihm zu. »Gute Nacht! Eins noch Draco. Sei lieb zu ihm!« Der Slytherin grinste seine Mutter an, während er Harry den Arm um die Hüfte legte. »Keine Sorge, ich werde mir Mühe geben.«

Malfoy war froh, endlich die Feier hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Er steuerte mit Harry im Arm auf den Ausgang zu, als ein Rufen sie zurückhielt. »Harry!« Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Mann! Das ist ja hier ein Auflauf wie am Bahnhof von Kings Cross!«

»Harry, bitte warte!« Colin Creevey kam hinter ihnen hergelaufen und winkte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Malfoy konnte einige Schritte hinter dem blonden Gryffindor, Prospero erkennen, der ihm zulächelte.

»Was willst du Creevey?« Draco klang sehr frostig und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

»Ich habe hier noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für euch.« Damit fischte Colin ein grün-silbernes und ein rot-goldenes Päckchen aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihnen entgegen.

Draco knurrte, schnappte sich seines und steckte es ohne weiteres in seine Tasche. Harry fand dieses Verhalten unmöglich. Er beschloss seinen Freund etwas zu ärgern und setzte sich gemütlich nieder, während er sich aufreizend langsam an der goldenen Schleife zu Schaffen machte.

»Es ist dir doch recht wenn ich es gleich öffne?« Harry sah Colin fragend an, der lachend nickte. Mit einigem Vergnügen sahen sie, dass Malfoy ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tapste, während er Harry einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß einen überraschten Ruf aus, als er die Photos sah, die Colin ihm geschenkt hatte. Er blickte völlig perplex zu seinem Hauskameraden und dann zu Draco, der trotz allen Ärgers, sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Harry besah sich die Bilder der Reihe nach und erlebte seinen Nachmittag nochmal aufs Neue.

»He, dass ist meine Lieblingsstelle!« Malfoy wies grinsend auf das Photo, auf dem sein lebhaftes Pendant gerade dabei war, einen unter ihm liegenden Harry Potter erheblich in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Harry patschte ihm mit dem Photostapel auf die Finger und sah Colin neugierig an.

»Du warst das, mit dem Mistelzweig!«

Colin nickte und kratzte sich lächelnd am Kopf. »Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage! Ich fand es immer schon Schade, dass ihr beide Feinde wart und heute Nachmittag bot sich halt die beste Gelegenheit dazu das zu ändern. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse?!«

Harry umarmte ihn. »Nie im Leben! Danke Colin! Der Mistelzweig war wirklich das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich. Ich wünsch dir fröhliche Weihnachten.« Er sah den jüngeren Gryffindor bedauernd an. »Leider habe ich kein Geschenk für dich.«

»Das macht nichts Harry!«

»Können wir dann endlich!«

»Also Ehrlich Malfoy, du wirst es wohl noch eine Minute aushalten können!«

Draco zog einen Flunsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Verärgert grummelte er vor sich hin und warf Harry einen wütenden Seitenblick zu. Harry unterhielt sich dessen ungeachtet weiter mit Colin.

»Eins ist Schade Harry, ich hätte dir sehr gern das Schlittschuhlaufen beigebracht.«

»Nun wir werden ja heute Nachmittag zusammen laufen.«

Verblüfft schaute ihn Colin an. »Du willst tatsächlich trotzdem noch mit mir Eislaufen?«

Harry nickte und griff nach Dracos Arm. »Klar, ich hatte es dir doch versprochen. Und den Brummbären hier nehme ich auch mit.« Draco boxte Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. »Wen nennst du hier einen Brummbären.«

»Dich! Deine Mutter sieht das genauso.«

»Harry das ist gelogen!« Draco war empört, er konnte es kaum fassen.

Der Gryffindor grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht. »Beweis es mir! Du warst ja nicht dabei!«

Mit einem Lächeln wies Colin über seine Schulter. »Ich glaube ich bringe auch noch jemanden mit.«

Draco und Harry blickten zusammen zu Prospero, der abseits auf Colin wartete und Draco kam eine Idee. »Ich habe aber ein Geschenk für dich, Colin Creevey!« Harry verdrehte die Augen. ´Das war ja mal wieder sowas von klar!´

Der Slytherin berührte Colins Schulter und beugte sich an sein Ohr. Er flüsterte ihm einige Sätze zu und Harry sah zu seinem Erstaunen das dem Gryffindor der Mund aufklappte, während er über beide Ohren rot anlief. Mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln sah Malfoy in Creeveys weit aufgerissenen Augen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry wurde kurzerhand am Handgelenk gepackt und Draco zog ihn hinter sich her zum Ausgang.

tbc...


	16. Ding Dong Merrely On High

**Ding Dong Merrely On High**

Malfoy knirschte mit den Zähnen. »So, den nächsten der was von uns will, hau ich ungespitzt in den Boden!« Harry wollte protestieren, aber Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab, »Ich kann dich auch über die Schulter werfen und wie einen nassen Sack nach draußen tragen Potter.«

»Ist ja gut, ich komme schon!« Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf den immer noch fassungslos hinter ihnen herschauenden Colin, bevor Malfoy ihn nach draußen zog. »Was hast du ihm gesagt? Er ist ja völlig fertig.«

Als sie die Feier hinter sich gelassen hatten und das Dunkel der kaum erleuchteten Eingangshalle sie umschloss, schlangen sich Dracos Arme um Harrys Taille und seine Lippen berührten sanft die des Gryffindor. »Was interessiert mich Creevey! Für mich gibt es nur dich!« Seine Küsse wanderten über das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen bis zur dessen Halsbeuge und brachten Harry zum dahinschmelzen. Er packte Malfoys Schultern und zog ihn hart an sich. Sein Mund presste sich auf Dracos Lippen und er ließ seine Zunge erst zögerlich, doch dann mit Entschlossenheit den Mund des Slytherins erobern.

Draco stöhnte überrascht auf und lächelte gegen Harrys Lippen. Sanft schob er den Schwarzhaarigen in Richtung der Slytherin Kerker. Harry bekam davon so gut wie nichts mit. Seine Hände streichelten durch Dracos Haarschopf und er genoss das Gefühl der seidigen Haare, die seine Finger streichelten. Da er fast keine Luft mehr bekam, musste er sich aus dem Kuss lösen, keuchend blickte Harry sich um.

»Wo willst du mit mir hin?«

»Zu mir! In mein Zimmer. Ich will dich!« Draco zog ihn zu sich und knabberte zärtlich an dem schlanken Hals des Gryffindor, doch Harry stemmte sich dagegen.

»Was! Du hast wirklich ein eigenes Zimmer?« Fassungslos schaute er den Slytherin an, der verwirrt von seiner Tätigkeit aufschaute.

»Selbstverständlich habe ich mein eigenes Zimmer. Ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschüler!«

»Ron und Hermione sind auch Vertrauensschüler und die haben keine eigenen Zimmer.«

»Was Weasel oder Granger so treiben ist mir schnuppe! Ich bin ein Malf... ?! Verdammt, Potter! Das ist doch hier nicht der Punkt!« Er stapfte ungehalten mit dem Fuß auf, während Harry ihn überrascht ansah. »Los komm jetzt!« Damit packte er Harrys Handgelenk und zog diesen mit sich mit. »Und halte einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, deinen süßen kleinen Mund!«

Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran. Ihm ging das Ganze viel zu schnell und viel zu weit. Es passte ihm nicht wie Malfoy so einfach über diesen wichtigen Aspekt seines Lebens entscheiden wollte und erst Recht nicht wie er ihn behandelte. Außerdem hasste Harry es, das Draco wieder mal dabei war seinen Dickkopf durchzusetzen, komme was da wolle.

»**NEIN!**« Mit einem Ruck entzog er dem Blonden seinen Arm.

»Nein?« Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete den Gryffindor amüsiert.

»Nein Draco, ich komme nicht mit! Das alles hier geht mir viel zu schnell! Es gefällt mir nicht, wie du mich behandelst und über mich verfügst, als ob ich dein Dienstbote wäre!«

Draco nahm Harry wieder lächelnd in seine Arme. »Keine Schlechte Idee. Ich denke in einer Stubenmädchenuniform würdest du ganz sexy aussehen Potter!«

»Denk noch nicht mal daran Malfoy!« Harry funkelte Draco böse an. »Das du nicht einen Moment lang ernst sein kannst!«

»So? Na dass sagt ja gerade der Richtige!«

Potter hasste es wie der Blonde ihn ansah, mit diesem arroganten Lächeln und dieser Selbstgefälligkeit. Er stieß den Slytherin heftig von sich weg.

»Lass Mich in Ruhe! Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde heute nicht mit dir schlafen! Und wenn du das nicht einfach akzeptieren kannst, ohne gleich eingeschnappt zu sein, vergessen wir das Ganze eben. Du kannst mich mal Malfoy!« Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung der Treppe, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte.

Draco blickte ihm nach. Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und zog seinen Zauberstab. »Ach ja? Und wie weit glaubst du, dass du kommst?« Harry wirbelte herum, er blickte auf den Zauberstab in Malfoys Hand und dann in dessen Augen.

»Dieses Spiel können auch zwei spielen, Malfoy!« Seine grünen Augen leuchteten kampfeslustig auf und siegessicher griff er in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Doch einen kurzen Augenblick später erstarb das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und ein verwirrter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Hecktisch durchsuchten seine Hände die Taschen seiner Schulrobe.

»Aber, was... !? Wo ist er hin? Ich hatte ihn doch noch vorhin eingesteckt?!«

»Suchst du zufällig den hier?« Mit einem arroganten Lächeln trat Draco an Harry heran, während er dessen Zauberstab geschickt in seiner linken Hand balancierte.

»Wieso? Warum? W... wie kommst du zu meinem Zauberstab?«

Der Slytherin schaute Harry triumphierend an und beugte sich leicht nach vorn. Seine Lippen streiften zärtlich Harrys Mund, weiter über dessen Wangen zu seinem Ohr. »Oh, wie du gleich feststellen wirst habe ich sehr geschickte Finger!« Draco schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. »Sogar ausserordentlich geschickte Finger, wenn du verstehst worauf ich hinaus will!«

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen wie von selbst zu Malfoys Hand blickten. Er schluckte lauthals und merkte wie er feuerrot im Gesicht darüber wurde, so von Draco vorgeführt zu werden. Harry zwang seinen Blick zurück zu den grauen Augen des Blonden und räusperte sich.

»Schön, aber freiwillig komme ich nicht mit! Du wirst mich schon zwingen müssen.« Damit machte er kehrt und ging weiter.

Draco seufzte. »Harry warte!«

Doch der Gryffindor machte keine Anstallten stehen zu bleiben und Malfoy ging ihm nach. »Bitte!«

Langsam blieb Harry stehen, er drehte sich nicht um, konnte aber hören wie Malfoy auf ihn zuging und dicht hinter ihm stehen blieb. Draco überlegte kurz, schließlich berührte er Harry sanft am Arm.

»Dreh dich bitte zu mir um.«

Als Harry sich immer noch weigerte, schob Draco ihn kurzerhand zu sich herum. Vorsichtig steckte er Harrys Zauberstab in die Innentasche seiner Robe und schaute ihm in die Augen.

»Aber das will ich doch gar nicht.«

»...?« Harry hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und fixierte die grauen Augen des anderen.

»Harry ich will ...! Ich... ! Verdammt! Merlin ist das schwer! Ich möchte heute einfach nicht allein sein! Ich will dass du bei mir bist. Nur wenn du es auch möchtest natürlich. Und wir müssen heute auch nicht miteinander schlafen.«

»Und warum möchtest du das?«

»Weil ich ..., weil ...!« Draco schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief ein. »Verdammt Potter! Weil i... ich dich liebe! und jetzt schau nicht so belämmert, es ist auch so schon schwer genug!«

Harry verbiss sich ein Grinsen. »Ehrlich?«

»Merlin ja! Ich habe es dir doch heute schon einmal gesagt!«

»Ähem, ja. Du hast es vor meiner halben Familie hinausposaunt!« Jetzt musste Harry wirklich lachen.

Draco verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. »Oh Mann! Erinner mich bitte nicht daran!«

»Du wirst mich heute nicht dazu drängen mit dir zu schlafen?« Der Gryffindor wurde wieder ernst und schaute Draco streng an.

»Nein das werde ich nicht!« Aber Harry war noch nicht zufrieden.

»Du wirst mich zu nichts zwingen! Weder mit irgendwelchen Tränken oder Zauber!«

Malfoy blies die Backen auf und nickte. »Einverstanden.«

Doch Harry kannte Draco inzwischen gut genug und mit einem zweifelnden Blick setzte er hinzu. »Versprich es mir!«

»Ja doch! Also gut ich verspreche es dir, dich zu nichts zu zwingen. Weder mit irgendwelchen Tricks oder sonstigem!« Sein Blick suchte den Potters und er stellte sich dicht vor ihn. » Es sei denn du möchtest es auch. Bist du nun zufrieden Har-ry?«

Der Gryffindor lächelte und nickte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Malfoys Nacken und er lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. Sein Mund verharrte kurz vor Dracos Mund und bei jedem Wort das der Schwarzhaarige sprach berührten seine Lippen sanft die des Slytherins.

»Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy!«

Dann versanken sie gemeinsam in einem langen, innigen Kuss. Harry schloss seine Augen, er lehnte sich in Dracos Arme die ihn sicher hielten und genoss den Geschmack des Blonden. Er spürte Dracos Körper, dessen Hitze und zog ihn fester zu sich. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich einem anderen Menschen so nahe gefühlt und ihn dermaßen begehrt. Harry hoffte inständig, dass es Draco mit ihm genauso erging.

Der Slytherin indessen hatte sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft ergeben. Seine Hand glitt Harrys Arm entlang und ergriff dessen Hand. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander und Draco drängte den Arm des anderen auf dessen Rücken und presste Harry fest gegen sich. Zufrieden vernahm er das schmerzhafte Aufstöhnen des Gryffindor und ließ seine Lippen weiter über Harrys Kinn, dessen Hals hinunter bis zum Schlüsselbein wandern. Er vergrub seine Zähne spielerisch in der zarten Haut des Schwarzhaarigen und hob seinen Kopf um Harrys Gesicht zu betrachten.

´Merlin bist du schön!´

Dracos Augen ließen ihren Blick bewundernd über das Gesicht des Gryffindor schweifen. Der Blonde weidete sich am Anblick der vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen, da biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken beugte. Malfoy schloss kurz seine Augen und sah dann wieder zu Potter, zu dessen geschlossenen Augen, deren Wimpern fast die Wangen berührten. Der Slytherin hielt Harry in seinen Armen und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben rundum glücklich.

Aus der Großen Halle drang der Klang eines Klaviers. Man konnte die Melodie eines Weihnachtsliedes hören, es klang als würde jemand die Noten in die Tasten prügeln.

Malfoy sah, wie sich Harrys Augen leicht öffneten und dieses unglaubliche smaragdgrüne Leuchten ließ ihn heftig schlucken. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Gryffindor und Draco hob ihn etwas zu sich hin, um seine Stirn gegen die Harrys zu legen.

»Typisch Severus!« Er lachte und Harry horchte kurz der Melodie zu. »He! Das kenn ich! Das ist „Stille Nacht". Auch wenn es sich eher wie eine Kriegserklärung anhört.«

Sanft strich Dracos Handrücken über Harrys Wangen, er hob dessen Kinn leicht an, so dass ihm der Gryffindor in die Augen schauen konnte. »Kommst du mit zu mir?« Ein Nicken ließ Malfoy aufatmen und er griff zärtlich Harrys Hand. »Na dann lass uns gehen.«

Nach ein paar Schritten hielt er inne und lauschte mit schiefem Kopf der Musik. Draco griff zu seinem Chronometer und ließ den Deckel aufschnappen. Als er vom Zifferblatt aufblickte, begegnete sein Blick den fragenden Augen des Gryffindor und Draco lächelte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ließ er die Taschenuhr in seiner Westentasche verschwinden und zog ein kleines Geschenk hervor.

»Es ist gleich vier Uhr. Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry Potter.« Er überreichte das hübsch eingepackte Präsent einem grinsenden Harry.

»Wow, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Damit habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet.«

Draco grinste, natürlich hatte Potter nicht damit gerechnet von ihm ein Geschenk zu bekommen. Das hatte der Slytherin sich schon gedacht und vielleicht konnte er diesen Umstand noch benutzen um doch noch seinen Willen durch zusetzen, man weiß ja nie. Tja. Malfoy ist und bleibt eben Malfoy.

»Nun, ich denke halt an solche Kleinigkeiten! Es ist übrigens nicht schlimm, wenn du für mich nichts hast, das habe ich nicht erwartet.«

Harry machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, während seine Finger ungeduldig das Geschenkpapier einfach herunterrissen. Schließlich hielt er eine kleine Schatulle in Händen und sah Draco an, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Behältnis und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, der Malfoy zusammen fahren ließ. Er hob vorsichtig ein Medallion an dessen Kette hoch und schaute es sich freudig von allen Seiten an, die Schatulle verstaute er sicher in seiner Tasche.

»Das, das kann ich unmöglich annehmen. Das ist viel zu kostbar!« Draco schaute ihn an, er war glücklich, als er die ehrliche Freude in Harrys Augen sah.

»Bitte akzeptiere es.« Der Gryffindor blickte auf, er hatte sich das Schmuckstück auf die flache Hand gelegt und seine Finger strichen liebevoll über die beiden ineinander verwobenen Buchstaben. »Du bist wahnsinnig Malfoy. Das habe ich nicht verdient.«

»Öffne es!«

Als Harry ihn zweifelnd ansah, lächelte ihm Draco auffordernd zu. »Na los! Mach schon!«

Harrys Finger öffneten das Medallion und er besah sich neugierig die untere Hälfte, in der eine grünliche wolkenartige Masse waberte. Plötzlich schoss diese wenige Zentimeter in die Höhe und einige Funken stoben aus ihrer Mitte hervor. Man hatte den Eindruck einem winzig kleinen Feuerwerk beizuwohnen. Aus dem Funkenregen bildete sich eine Art von Hologramm.

»Aber... ? Das sind ja wir!«

Harry blickte verwirrt zu Malfoy, der ihm zunickte. In der Tat konnte er zwei Schlittschuhläufer erkennen, die frappante Ähnlichkeit mit Draco und ihm hatten. Sie glitten übers Eis, hielten sich bei den Händen, stritten sich und küssten sich. Verlegen ließ der Gryffindor das Schmuckstück wieder zuschnappen und schaute zu Malfoy.

»Das ist wunderschön. Wie hast du das gemacht?«

Draco lächelte, er beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr und öffnete seinen Mund. Doch dann hielt er inne. als ob er es sich anders überlegt hätte und blickte dem anderen schulterzuckend in die Augen.

»Das ist halt eine Art Magie!«

Harry knuffte ihn mit seiner Schulter an. »Na los, sag schon!«

»Also schön. Ich habe mit Hilfe von Creevey, der mir seine Photos zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, (mehr oder weniger freiwillig), eine Art Bewegungsablauf zurecht gelegt. Dann mussten wir das Ganze dreidimensional zaubern und mit dem Medallion verbinden. Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung machen wie kompliziert das war. Aber was tut man nicht alles für eine hübsche kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung, ey?!«

Harry nickte anerkennend und strich über das schimmernde Silber. »Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du es mir schenken willst.«

Draco nickte. »Ja! Ganz sicher.«

»Komm her!« Der Slytherin hob die Augenbraue, wann hatte er es Potter eigentlich erlaubt ihn herumzukommandieren. Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen und ging auf Malfoy zu. Er zog ihn zu sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sanften Kuss.

»Danke, du Dickschädel!«

Draco nahm ihm die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihm um den Hals. Liebevoll ließ der Gryffindor das Schmuckstück unter seinem Hemd verschwinden und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust um es unter dem Stoff zu fühlen.

Als Draco seinen Arm ergriff um weiter zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen blieb Harry stehen. Malfoys graue Augen starrten ihn fragend an.

»Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was für ein Geschenk ich für dich habe?«

Draco schaute irritiert drein. »Wieso? Was für ein Geschenk? Ich denke du hast kei... ! Du hast gelogen Harry Potter!«

Harry grinste ihm keck ins Gesicht. »Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lasse. Du hättest mal deinen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen.«

»So? Das hat dir wohl gefallen?!« Der Slytherin verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schmollte.

»Ich müsste lügen wenn ich nein sage.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte Malfoy, wie Harry ein hübsch eingewickeltes Päckchen aus der Seitentasche seiner Robe zog und es ihm unsicher hinhielt. Der Gryffindor wirkte nervös und dachte daran, dass er sehr froh darüber war, dass seine Hauslehrerin, ihm das Geschenk einpackte, da er zu tollpatschig dazu war. Den Zauberspruch hatte er sehr schnell gelernt und McGonagall konnte nicht umhin ausnehmend stolz auf ihn zu sein. Doch als sie sah wie ungeschickt er sich dabei anstellte, das Geschenk einzuwickeln, nahm sie es ihm entnervt aus den Händen und übernahm das lieber selbst.

Draco betrachtete sich einen Moment lang das kleine Päckchen, dann lösten seine Finger geschickt die Schleife und öffneten vorsichtig das Papier. Er steckte dieses in die Tasche seiner Robe und wiegte den schwarzen Samtbeutel in seiner Hand. Endlich ließ er den Kristallflakon auf seine Handfläche gleiten und sah ihn sich neugierig von allen Seiten an.

»Oh! Der ist aber schön! Was ist da drin? Etwa ein Liebestrank?« Er zwinkerte Harry frech zu, der kurz zur Decke sah und kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

»Schau genauer hin!«

Während Draco sich umdrehte hielt er den Flakon gegen den Widerschein einer Fackel und schaute angestrengt hinein.

»Was ist das? Ist das etwa... Schnee? Verdammt, was ist das? Ich..., Oh, Merlin das ist ja wunderschön!«

Draco war sprachlos, er schaute zu Harry und dann wieder in das kristallene Behältnis und konnte kaum glauben was er da sah.

»Aber das ist ja ein... Drache!«

Es stimmte! Vor seinen Augen hatten die kleinen Schneekristalle die Figur eines Drachen geformt, der majestätisch auf einem Berggipfel trohnte. Mit erhobenen Kopf und gebleckten Fängen trotzte er dem Betrachter entgegen, während er seine gewaltigen Schwingen entfaltete. Draco weidete seine Augen an dem mystischen Wesen, das seinem Namen Pate stand und bewunderte die perfekte Gestaltung, die geschickte Fertigung der Miniatur. Er konnte alles genau erkennen, die feine Maserung der Schuppen, die seidigen Haare die an Kinn und Nacken des Drachen wehten, die mächtigen Krallen bis hin zu den ledrigen, mit feinen Äderchen durchzogenen Schwingen. Sein Blick suchte den Harrys.

»Das ist wirklich das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe! Danke Harry.«

Seine Finger streichelten die sanfte Haut von Harrys Wangen und er blickte seufzend wieder auf den kleinen Drachen. Plötzlich schoss sein Kopf wieder nach oben.

»Deshalb wusste McGonagall das von uns! Sie hat dir geholfen.«

Harry nickte. »Ja, sie hat mir den „Deflecter Speculum" Spruch beigebracht. Aber den Drachen habe ich ganz alleine gefertigt. Der ist nur von mir und das war wirklich ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Er kann sogar Feuer speien und sich in die Luft erheben. Ich hoffe er gefällt dir?«

Draco grinste und nickte. »Ja, sehr! Du verblüffst mich immer wieder aufs neue Harry Potter.«

»Na, dann wird es uns ja nie langweilig werden.«

Draco warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Flakon, bevor er ihn mitsamt dem Samtbeutel in der Innentasche seiner Robe verschwinden ließ. Er zog Harry zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

»Mit dir wird es mir nie langweilig. Na ja, vielleicht wird es ab und zu mal nervig.«

»...?!«

»Na! Schau mich nicht so an! Manchmal kannst du wirklich eine Pest sein.«

»Schönen Dank auch! Aber das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Frettchen!«

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen, während Harry ihn wütend anfunkelte.

»Narbengesicht!«

»Verwöhntes Plag!«

»Halbblut!«

»Blassnase!«

»Strubbelkopf!«

»Spitzkinn!«

»Weasley!«

»...! Mir fällt nichts mehr ein!«

»Mobfrisur!«

»Ach, halt die Klappe Malfoy!«

»Bring mich doch dazu!«

Das brauchte er Harry nicht zweimal zu sagen. Seine Hand schoss nach vorn und grabschte Dracos Schleife und zog den Slytherin zu sich. Harry presste seine Lippen auf Malfoys, der mit den Händen ruderte um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, der Gryffindor hatte ihn doch tatsächlich überrascht.

Der Blonde packte Harrys Schultern und schob ihn stolpernd nach hinten, bis Harry mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand schlug. Ihre Zähne klackten kurz zusammen. Der Gryffindor packte mit beiden Händen seitlich in Dracos Haare und zog den schnaufenden Slytherin dichter in den Kuss. Beide stöhnten auf und dieses Stöhnen verursachte angenehme Vibrationen, die sich mit einem Kribbeln durch den Mund des jeweils anderen bis in die entlegensten Winkel ihrer Körper zog.

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf, als ihn Malfoy von sich weg hielt, damit der endlich wieder Luft bekam. Schnaufend fixierte er die smaragdgrünen Augen des anderen.

»Lass uns endlich zu mir gehen!« Unversehens fühlte sich Harry bei der Hand gepackt und hinter Draco hergeschleift. Sie kamen bis zur Tür, die zu den Kerkern führte als Harry erneut stehen blieb.

»Was denn jetzt noch Potter?«

Harry ignorierte höflich den quengelten Ton des anderen und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.

»Was hat du Colin eben ins Ohr geflüstert?«

»Das lässt dir wohl keine Ruhe, ey?«

Trotzig streckte Harry sein Kinn etwas hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Also?«

Die sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherin verdrehten sich und seine Hände umfassten fest Harrys Hüften. Draco lehnte sich etwas in den anderen Jungen und legte ihm sanft seine Lippen aufs Ohr.

»Na gut! Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe. Ich habe Greevey das Passwort für unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben und ihm erklärt wie er zum Schlafraum eines gewissen Slytherin kommt und wo dort dessen Bett sich befindet.«

Harry wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu und starrte Malfoy aus riesigen Augen an.

»Das hast du nicht!« Doch Draco nickte nur arrogant. »Aber wieso? Warum sollte Coli...?! Oh! Ooooh!«

Langsam dämmerte es ihm, als er sich an den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit den hellblauen Augen und dem beeindruckenden Ponnyzopf erinnerte.

»Aber was ist wenn Colin gar nicht so weit ist? Du weißt doch gar nicht ob er überhaupt will, oder weiß was er will!«

Draco legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte versonnen. »Dann lässt er es eben. Aber wenn er es austesten möchte, so habe ich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben.«

»Aber... ?« Harry wollte protestieren, aber Malfoy legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Ssscht! Er kann es sich bis nächste Woche noch überlegen. Ich werde erst zum Unterrichtsbeginn im neuen Jahr das Passwort wieder ändern.« Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte er noch hinzu. »Nicht das wir nachher noch lauter liebeskranke Gryffindor bei uns im Kerker umherirren haben.«

Harry streckte ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus, als plötzlich Malfoys Hand nach oben schoss und sie packte.

»He!«

Lächelnd zog Draco den anderen an dessen Zunge leicht zu sich. »Vorsicht! Ich kann zuschnappen wie eine Schlange.«

»Daf heb iff gemeekt. Melfoy! Läft du wohl gefellegft meine Funge lof!«

Draco konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, während Harry sich eine Hand vor den Mund legte und seine Zunge vorsichtig bewegte. Der Blonde umfasste sanft Harrys Hüften und schob ihn endgültig zur Kerkertür.

»So, lass uns endlich gehen ich bin totmüde.« Er ignorierte Harrys alarmierten Blick und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Als der Gryffindor hindurchging klatschte Draco, Harry mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern und folgte ihm lachend.

Das Dunkel des kaum erleuchteten Kerkergangs verschluckte das Paar und die Tür fiel knarrend ins Schloss. Nun lag der Eingangsbereich verlassen dar und nur der Schein der wenigen Fackeln und Laternen streifte spielerisch über das dunkle Gemäuer. Aus dem Eingang zur Großen Halle fiel ein warmes Licht und der Klang eines Klaviers drang nach draußen. Der ein oder andere sang mehr oder weniger falsch mit und es machte sich eine gemütliche Stimmung breit. Lehrer, Schüler und Eltern hatten sich um das Pianola versammelt und lauschten Professor Snape, der grummelnd auf die Tasten einprügelte. Nicht zum ersten Mal hat er den damaligen Abend verflucht, als seine Mitschüler ihn zu dieser dämlichen Wette drängten, wenn auch unter Einfluss nicht gerader geringer Mengen Alkohols.

Seine Adlernase beugte sich zu dem Notenbuch und wenn er am Ende ankam, blickte er finster zu McGonagall, die sich anschickte schnellstens weiter zu blättern. Sie fand sein Gehabe albern, schließlich kannte er nach all der Zeit die Noten längst auswendig. Es wunderte Minerva eh, wie Snape noch aufrecht sitzen konnte, geschweige denn Klavier spielen, wenn man die Menge Honigmet, Punsch und Feuerwhisky in Betracht zog, die er intus hatte. Sie rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass er mit seiner großen Nase einfach nach vorn in die Tasten kippte.

Etwas Abseits, auf dem Hufflepuff Tisch, saßen Colin und Prospero und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Prospero erläuterte wieso, seiner Meinung nach die „Tottenham Furrbats" es nicht in dieser Saison schafften, in die Premier League aufzusteigen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung bemerkte, die ihn ablenkte.

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter Hogwarts, kam gut gelaunt den Gang entlang und blieb bei ihnen stehen. »Schöne Weihnachten Prospero. Schöne Weihnachten Colin.«

Sie wünschten ihm auch schöne Weihnachten und Prospero zog zu Colin gewand eine Augenbraue nach oben, als Dumbledore schmunzelnd in die Runde blickte und dabei zur Musik auf und ab wippte.

»Ich hatte schon befürchtet alles verpasst zu haben. Aber es scheint ja noch einiges los zu sein.«

Beide nickten, als plötzliche eine schräge Dissonanz alle zusammenzucken ließ. Snape hasste es, Weihnachtslieder zu spielen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er mit wenigen Ausnahmen, seit seiner Schulzeit von McGonagall oder Dumbledore jedes Jahr dazu gedrängt wurde. Da kam wieder der ganze Hass hoch, auf den damaligen Weihnachtsabend mit Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Sirius Black, nicht zu vergessen Remus Lupin und schließlich James Potter und Lily Evans. Diese Wette, bei der es natürlich um die Ehre der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor ging, sowie die damit verbundene Menge Alkohol, die es benötigte, damit er sich auf diesen Schwachsinn überhaupt einließ, hatte ihn bis heute im Griff.

Aber wenn er litt sollten es die anderen gefälligst auch. Absichtlich griffen seine Finger hart daneben und der dabei enstehende Missklang ließ die Umstehenden verzweifelt mit den Zähnen knirschen.

»Ah! Wie ich sehe ist Professor Snape in weihnachtlicher Stimmung!« Dumbledore bohrte mit dem kleinen Finger etwas im Ohr und hoffte dass es seine Trommelfelle überleben würden. Er beugte sich zu Colin.

»Wie lang spielt er denn schon?«

»Seit etwa zwanzig Minuten Herr Professor.«

»Hat er die ganze Zeit so ein Gesicht gezogen?«

Colin gluckste. »Eben war es noch besser Sir! Da hatte er einen roten Kopf und fluchte herzhaft!«

»Ich nehme an es gibt Photos?«

»Yep!«

»Es wäre schön wenn ich den ein oder anderen Abzug bekommen könnte.«

»Liegt am Montag auf Ihrem Tisch Herr Professor.«

Dumbledore grinste Colin an. »Exellent!«

Er blickte wohlwollend von einem zum anderen, während seine Hände die weiten Taschen seines Reiseumhangs durchwühlten. Mit einem Nicken förderte er eine Papiertüte zu Tage, öffnete diese und reichte sie zu Colin und Prospero.

»Zitronentoffee?«

Beide Jungs beugten sich etwas nach vorn und schielten in die Tüte. Es gab leckeres Zitronentoffee und herrlich duftendes Mandelgebäck. Jeder nahm sich von allem etwas und sie bedankten sich artig. Nachdem er beide nachdenklich kurz gemustert hatte, nickte Dumbledore ihnen schmunzelnd zu und ging zu den anderen, die sich um Snape versammelt hatte.

Es freute Dumbledore, dass es trotz der Rivalität zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin, doch noch einige Schüler gab, die diesen Graben hinter sich ließen und Freunde wurden. Das gab ihm gerade in diesen düsteren Tagen ein Gefühl von Hoffnung. Er wünschte sich sehr, das es Harry und Draco gelingen würde, eines Tages auch ihre Feindschaft zu überwinden, die wie selten zuvor Beispielhaft war, für die Kluft die zwischen beiden Häusern herrschte.

Professor McGonagall winkte ihm freudig zu und Snape schaute kurz über die Schulter. Er beschloss den Schulleiter zu ignorieren, doch Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er klopfte dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

»Ah! Wie ich sehe bist du wieder in deinem Element Serverus. Sehr gut, exellent!«

Snape warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und brummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Schmunzelnd machte Dumbledore seine Runde Er verteilte Naschwerk, gab dort ein grüßendes Wort, hier schüttelte er eine Hand oder klopfte väterlich die ein oder andere Schulter. Mit einem Lächeln kam er zu Fred und George, die Misses Malfoy in ihrer Mitte hatten. Er begrüßte alle drei besonders herzlichst und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen. Schließlich gesellte er sich zu den anderen Weasleys, gefolgt von McGonagall die sich kurzerhand vom Notenblättern verdrückt hatte.

Man unterhielt sich und als Snape eine rockige Version von „Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" spielte, klatschte Dumbledore begeistert den Takt mit. Er brüllte einige wohlgemeinte Aufmunterungen zu Professor Snape, was ihm von diesem einen genervten Seitenblick einbrachte und lehnte dann seinen Kopf zu Minerva, die ihm gerade eine wichtige Neuigkeit erzählte.

Völlig aufgelöst mit einem verdadderten Gesichtsausdruck klatschten seine Hände aneinander vorbei ins Leere. Sein Kopf schoss herum und er starrte fassungslos zu McGonagall und dann zu Molly und Arthur.

»Wetten? Er hat gerade das mit Harry und Draco erfahren!« Colin sah zu Prospero, der nickte und zur kleinen Gruppe am Gryffindor Tisch schaute.

»Stimmt! McGonagall hat es ihm gerade erzählt. Jetzt fragt er bei den Weasleys noch mal nach.«

»Sag mal kannst du etwa Lippen lesen?«

Prospero lehnte sich kurz zu Colin herüber. »Nicht nur lesen!« Mit keck hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er den Gryffindor an, der rot anlief. Dann ließ er es aber dabei bewenden und wandte sich mit zusammengekniffen Augen zu Dumbledore, der seine Gesichtszüge wieder einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Der Schulleiter überlegte kurz und grinste plötzlich vor sich hin, während seine Hände wieder den Takt aufnahmen. Mit einem Schulterzucken sprach er zu den anderen, die mit den Köpfen nickten.

»Was hat er jetzt gesagt?«

»Besser als dass sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen! Und McGonagall und Mister Weasley meinen das sie derselben Meinung sind. Misses Weasley freut sich für Harry und Dumbledore solle sich gefälligts da raushalten.«

Albus blickte Molly freundlich an. »Als ob ich mich je einmischen würde. Also ehrlich Molly.« Sie warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu und musste dann aber auch lachen.

Snape wollte langsam zum Ende kommen und überlegte kurz was er zum Abschluss spielen sollte. Dann hatte er seine Wahl getroffen. Seine großen Hände, die denen eines Rachmaninoffs alle Ehre machten, wirbelten über die Tasten und die umstehenden kamen dichter heran.

Der heutige Abend hatte ihnen wenigstens für wenige Stunden erlaubt ihre Sorgen und Ängste zur Seite zu schieben und ihren Hoffnungen Raum zu geben. Das Morgen mit seiner Ungewissheit war noch weit. Sie sahen einander an, einige reichten sich die Hände andere, wie Fred, George und Narcissa legten ihre Arme umeinander und sangen lauthals mit.

Ding dong merrily on high,  
In heav'n the bells are ringing:  
Ding dong! verily the sky  
Is riv'n with angel singing.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!  
E'en so here below, below,  
Let steeple bells be swungen,  
And "Io, io, io!"  
By priest and people sungen.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!  
Pray you, dutifully prime  
Your matin chime, ye ringers;  
May you beautifully rime  
Your evetime song, ye singers.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!

tbc...

Bei Ding, Dong Merrily On High handelt es sich ursprünglich um eine alte Tanzmelodie aus einem Tanzbuch von Jehan Tabourot (1519-1593) geschrieben. Später wurde die Melodie von Charles Wood und danach von Davis Willcocks überarbeitet. Der Text kam von George Ratcliffe Woodward (1848-1934) dazu und wurde 1924 zum erstenmal veröffentlicht. (Quelle:http://en.


	17. Auf den Schwingen des Drachen

**Auf den Schwingen des Drachen**

Malfoys Schlafraum wurde schwach durch das Feuer im Kamin erhellt. Das Spiel von Licht und Schatten tanzte unruhig über die Wände und ließ verschiedene Möbel kurz aus dem Dunkel hervortreten. Der große Spiegel, ein unberührtes Bett, Sessel und Tisch.

Verspielt hielt der junge Slytherin sein Geschenk gegen den Widerschein der Flammen. Er konnte sich kaum Sattsehen, an dem Miniaturdrachen, der in seiner Perfektion eine Wildheit und Anmut ausstrahlte die Dracos Blick gefangen hielt.

Schweren Herzens stellte er den Flakon auf den kleinen Tisch und drehte sich zu dem schlafenden Gryffindor an seiner Seite. Er schaute auf Harry hinab und seine Hand streifte zärtlich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem friedlich wirkenden Gesicht.

Malfoy grinste bedauernd, natürlich hatten sie nicht miteinander geschlafen. Nicht dass er es nicht versucht hätte, aber Potter tat das seinige um es zu verhindern. Es gelang Draco nicht, ihn dazu zu bewegen in sein Bett zu kommen, stattdessen bestand Harry darauf sich vor dem Kamin nieder zu lassen.

Grummelnd legte der Blonde einige Decken und Kissen aus, damit sie es wenigstens etwas bequemer hatten. Er entledigte sich seines Gehrocks, der Weste, Schuhe und Hose.

Harry blickte ihn skeptisch an. »Und du ziehst deine Hose aus weil?«

»Ich nicht möchte, das meine Sachen verknittern?«

»Ahja! Natürlich.«

Lachend schüttelte Draco den Kopf, typisch Potter, dachte er sich und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Auf einen Ellenbogen abgestützt, wandte er sich Harry zu und klopfte auffordernd auf den freien Platz neben sich. »Komm schon du Angsthase! Wo ist dein sprichwörtlicher Gryffindor Mut abgeblieben«

Harry ließ sich Zeit, seine Robe legte er in aller Ruhe zusammen und verstaute sie auf Malfoys Schreibtisch. Er streifte seine Schuhe aus, entledigte sich seiner Weste und setzte sich neben Draco auf die Decke.

»Weasley wird es nicht mögen, wenn du dich in seinen Sachen auf dem Boden wälzt.«

»Keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht rumwälzen.« Demonstrativ legte er seinen Zauberstab in Griffweite. »Und falls du meinst deinen Dickkopf durchsetzen zu müssen, werde ich dir zeigen, warum sich Voldemort die Zähne an mir ausbeißt!«

Draco schreckte bei der Nennung des Namens leicht zusammen. »Na schönen Dank auch. Jetzt ist mir auch noch der letzte Rest meiner Lust vergangen.« Schmollend verschränkte der Blonde seine Arme vor der Brust und warf einen genervten Seitenblick auf den Gryffindor neben ihm. Der knuffte ihn in den Arm.

»Als ob du dir, durch so was den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen lässt!« Draco schnaubte über die Bemerkung und Harry schaute ihn interessiert an. »Es ist mir schon gestern aufgefallen, das du Voldemorts Namen aussprichst. Wie kommt das.«

»Du tust es doch auch die ganze Zeit über und da ich meinen eigenen Weg gewählt habe, sehe ich keine Veranlassung mehr in Ehrfurcht vor ihm zu erstarren. In gewisser Weise hatte Granger Recht. Es stärkt nur unsere Furcht vor ihm, wenn wir seinen Namen nicht nennen. Aber seltsam ist es schon und sie tut es ja selbst nicht oft.«

»Na ja, Hermione gibt sich Mühe. Meinst du, du wirst mit Ron und Hermione in Zukunft klar kommen?«

Mit einem langem Seufzer wandte sich Draco ihm zu. »Was bleibt mir anderes übrig. Ich denke das mit Granger bekommen ich hin. Na ja, die Sache mit dem Wiesel... , ähem, sorry, mit Weasley ist schon etwas komplizierter. Dem wird das Ganze auch nicht gerade gefallen.«

Harry lehnte sich an Dracos Schulter und schloss die Augen. »Es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn ihr wenigstens eine Art Waffenstillstand hinbekommt. Das würde mich sehr freuen.«

Sie lauschten eine Zeit lang dem Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und langsam begann Harry zu frieren. Er klapperte mit den Zähnen und das Geräusch war ihm peinlich. Der Gryffindor zögerte etwas, doch dann hatte er sich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen. Er streifte seine Hose ab, warf sie in den Sessel und schlüpfte flink unter die Decke. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln lehnte er sich an Draco, der den Arm um Harrys Schultern legte und beide schauten wieder den Flammen im Kamin zu.

Als das gleichmäßige Atmen des Schwarzhaarigen, langsam in ein leises Schnarchen überging musste Draco grinsen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Harrys und es dauerte nur eine kleine Weile bis auch Malfoy eingeschlafen war.

Später, während seine Gedanken langsam wieder in der Gegenwart angelangt waren, ließ Malfoy verträumt einige von Potters störrischen Haarsträhnen durch seine bleichen Finger gleiten.

Sein Zeigefinger strich sanft über die blitzförmige Narbe unter Harrys Haaransatz, dann weiter zwischen den geschlossenen Augen hindurch über die Nase bis zum Mund. Er drückte seinen Finger zärtlich dagegen und ersetzte ihn schließlich durch seine Lippen.

Potters wohliges Seufzen ließ ihn innehalten, doch dann küsste er ihn weiter. Seine Zunge drang durch die halb geöffneten Lippen des Gryffindor und Draco lehnte sich weiter über Harry während seine Zunge den Geschmack des Schwarzhaarigen kostete. Verspielt glitt Dracos freie Hand unter Harrys Hemd und erkundete dessen Bauch. Er fühlte unter seinen Fingern die leichte Muskulatur und streichelte die sanfte Haut weiter bis zur Brust. Gewandt öffnete der Blonde die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd. Als er vorhin dem Schwarzhaarigen offenbarte, dass er besonders geschickte Finger habe, hatte er in keinster Weise übertrieben.

Dracos Lippen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur von Harrys Mund über dessen Kinn, weiter zur Halsbeuge. Seine Zähne knabberten an Harrys Brustwarzen die sich versteiften und Draco ließ erst von Harry ab, als er dessen Hände spürte, die sich in sein seidenes Haar krallten.

Der Slytherin zog sich zurück und beobachtete amüsiert wie Potter ziemlich verschlafen nach oben schoss und schielend um sich blinzelte.

»Was´n los?«

Harry streckte sich ausgiebig, gähnte herzhaft und brummelte vor sich hin. Er war noch nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen und erst Recht nicht, wenn er kaum geschlafen hatte. Er blickte sich hektisch um, weder der Raum noch der harte Boden auf dem er lag kamen ihm in irgendeiner Weise vertraut vor. »Wo bin ich? Oder besser, was mach ich hier?«

Vergnügt fischte Draco, Harrys Brille vom Tisch und setzte sie ihm auf die Nase. Er lachte als er sah, dass es einige Zeit brauchte, bis Harrys schielende Pupillen in eine normale Position wanderten.

»Was bitte schön, ist so lustig?« Harry brummte vor sich hin. Er war verwirrt und verärgert.

Da es in Malfoys Raum keine Fenster gab, fehlte ihm der Bezug zur Tageszeit. War es noch dunkel, oder etwa schon taghell? Was machte er hier überhaupt? Wieso lag er hier zusammen mit Draco auf dem Boden und ...?!

»Warum habe ich keine Hose an?« Draco lachte laut auf, als er den vorwurfsvollen Blick des Gryffindor auf sich gerichtet sah.

»Keine Angst! Du bist noch Jungfrau! Denk mal genau nach! Vielleicht hast du selbst deine Hose ausgezogen als du dich hingelegt hast.«

Gerade wollte Harry widersprechen, als ihm einfiel, das es tatsächlich er selbst war, der sich seines Beinkleides entledigt hatte. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das seine Wangen sich gerade rot färbten und mit einem Stöhnen barg er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während er amüsiert zusah, wie Harrys Ohren langsam rot wurden. »Das ist mein Held! Blind wie ein Maulwurf und knatschig wie ein Morgenmuffel. Ein wahrer Dickschädel!«

Er lehnte sich zu Harry, der schmollend seine Arme verschränkte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. »Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein Löwe!«

Harry lächelte, doch plötzlich verzog er schmerzlich das Gesicht. Mit einem Zischen griff er sich ans Bein und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Draco wirkte sehr besorgt.

»Was hast du?«

»Krampf! Mein.. Bein.. eingeschlafen!« Harry presste die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor, verdrehte die Augen und versuchte irgendwie die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.

Bedauernd verzog Draco das Gesicht. »Das war mein Fehler! Ich muss die halbe Zeit darauf gelegen haben.«

Der Slytherin sprang auf, schob Harry seine Arme unter die Beine und den Rücken und hob den perplexen Jungen einfach hoch. Dabei stellte er überrascht fest, wie leicht Potter doch war. Er trug Harry zu seinem Bett und legte ihn dort vorsichtig hin. Vor dem Bett kniend, tastete er Harrys Bein ab und begann es leicht zu massieren. Der Schwarzhaarige genoss unterdessen Dracos geschickte Hände und wich dessen Blick aus, als er merkte wie seine Wangen brannten.

»Besser?«

»Hmmh! Es ist schön wenn der Schmerz nachlässt und das Gefühl zurückkehrt.«

Beide erhoben sich und Harry lachte Malfoy an. »Danke!«

Aber Draco blieb stumm. Er sah seinen Gegenüber mit einem bedeutsamen Augenaufschlag an, der Harry sich unwohl fühlen ließ. Der Gryffindor spürte, wie Malfoys Hände sich um seine Hüften legten und ihn energisch nach hinten schuppsten. Seine Beine stießen gegen das Bett und er fiel rückwärts darauf. Er wollte gerade wieder aufspringen, als Malfoy über ihn krabbelte und ihn in die Laken drückte. Harry schob sich weiter zurück und versuchte zur anderen Seite zu gelangen, aber Draco setzte ihm nach und zwang ihn schließlich in die Kissen.

»Draco nicht!«

Doch der Slytherin grinste ihn einfach nur an und ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren. Seine Lippen senkten sich fordernd auf Harrys Mund und der musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht einfach unter Malfoys Küssen dahin zu schmelzen. Das Gefühl von Dracos Händen, die ihm sein Hemd vom Körper streiften, ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Verzweifelt presste er sich in die Kissen und versuchte den Blonden von sich wegzustoßen.

Doch dass schien den Slytherin geradezu herauszufordern. Draco packte Harrys Handgelenke und zwang sie oberhalb dessen Kopfes nieder. Ihre Gesichter waren nur einen Hauch voneinander entfernt und er lächelte sanft auf Potter herab.

»Nicht doch Harry. Das hatten wir doch gestern schon und da hat es dir auch nichts genutzt.«

»Geh von mir runter Malfoy!«

»Keine Chance mein Schatz!« Dracos unendlich graue Augen blitzten raubtierhaft auf, er ließ sich mit seinem gesamten Körper auf Harry fallen, mit dem festen Vorsatz dessen Widerstand ein für alle mal zu brechen.

Ungeduldig riss sich der Blonde das schwarze Hemd vom Leib und als ihre Oberkörper erneut gegeneinander schlugen, raubte ihm dieses erregende Gefühl von Harrys nackter Haut auf der seinen fast den Atem und er schrie auf. Die Emotionen die Malfoys Körper überschwemmten waren intensiver, leidenschaftlicher als er es sich je vorzustellen gewagt hatte.

Wo immer sie sich auch berührten, seine Haut spürte die widersprüchlichsten Intensionen, von siedendheiß bis eiskalt. Das prickelnde Gefühl, ausgehend von seinen neugierigen Fingerspitzen, durchdrang seinen Körper wie ein elektrischer Schlag und vernebelte dem Slytherin die Sinne. Wie durch Watte drang Harrys Stimme dumpf an sein Ohr und es dauerte etwas, bis Draco verstand was der andere sagte.

»Hör auf!«

»Warum, gefällt es dir etwa nicht?«

»Nein, in keinster Weise!«

Malfoy verschränkte seine Arme auf Harrys Brust und stützte sich leicht darauf. In seinen Augen funkelte es übermütig, während er mit seinen Hüften sanft gegen die des Gryffindor stieß. Zufrieden bemerkte er das Potters Lenden umgehend darauf reagierten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er stupste Harry mit dem Zeigefinger sanft gegen die Nase.

»Lügner!« Dracos Stimme klang sehr liebevoll. »Ich spüre aber gerade etwas ganz anderes da unten!«

Der Schwarzhaarige schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Er fühlte sich von seinem eigenem Körper betrogen und erkannte das dass, was sein Verstand wollte nicht unbedingt im Einklang stand, zu den Wünschen die sein Herz und sein Verlangen ihm diktierten.

Ohne das er es verhindern konnte, erwiderte sein Becken die stoßweise Bewegungen des Slytherins und brachte diesen dazu, an Harrys Hals knabbernd laut aufzustöhnen. Draco hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete überrascht, den unter ihm Liegenden, der sein Gesicht immer noch mit seinen Händen verbarg.

Langsam strichen Dracos Finger über Harrys Brust, sie wanderten tiefer, über den Bauch und umkreisten spielerisch seinen Bauchnabel. Der Gryffindor seufzte auf, als er Dracos Zunge in seinem Nabel spürte. Harry schien zu zerfließen, es war eines der Berauschendsten Gefühle, das er in seinem sechzehnjährigen Leben je erleben durfte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken und warf den Kopf lustvoll in den Nacken.

Erschrocken nahm er seine Hände zur Seite, als Malfoy seine Hüften anhob und mit einer raschen Bewegung Harrys Shorts kurzer Hand herunter zog. Seine grünen Augen starrten Draco an, der ihn anlächelte und dann sanft nach seiner Brille griff. »Die sollten wir zur Seite tun, bevor sie noch zu Bruch geht.« Harry nickte.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete liebevoll den Slytherin. Er sah ihn erregt atmen, bewunderte diese sturmgrauen Augen, die seinen eigenen Körper umschmeichelten und registrierten die platinblonden Haarsträhnen, die auf der schweißnassen Stirn klebten und Draco ein verwegenes Aussehen gaben.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Malfoy spürte wie ihm das Herz im Halse schlug, er ließ es zu, dass ihn das smaragdfarbene Grün Gefangen nahm und weidete sich am Anblick des Gryffindors. Beide schwebten in einem kurzen stillen Augenblick, der die Welt für sie zum stehen brachte.

Erregt leckte Draco sich über seine Lippen und genoss den salzigen Geschmack von der Haut des anderen. Er sah die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, mit denen Harry rang und war sich nun so sicher wie noch nie zuvor, das er ihn haben wollte. Jetzt und hier!

Die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, wagte Harry einem letzten Fluchtversuch. Als der Blonde sich seiner letzten Wäschestücke entledigte, schwang Harry seine Beine zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett. Doch noch ehe er einen Schritt weit laufen konnte, hatte Malfoy sich nach vorn gelehnt und Harrys Handgelenk eisern umklammert.

Er zog den Schwarzhaarigen zurück aufs Bett und nun lag Harry auf Draco. Seine grünen Augen blitzten überrascht auf, als er auf den Slytherin herab schaute und der ihm lächelnd entgegen sah.

Draco legte seine Hand sanft auf Harrys Wange und zog ihn zu sich in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Der Gryffindor spürte wie sich die Beine des Blonden um seine Hüften schlangen und diese gegen seine eigenen presste, während Malfoys andere Hand über Harrys Rücken glitt.

»Möchtest du noch immer aufhören? Wenn ja, kannst du jetzt gehen.«

Harry war völlig überrumpelt. »Was? Wieso?« Es dauerte etwas, bis sein Verstand, der sich gerade mit dem Rausch der Sinne treiben ließ, die einzelnen Informationsteilchen zu einem logischen Ganzen zusammensetzte.

»Ich... !« Doch weiter kam er nicht. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte ihn Draco wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und war über ihm. Der Blonde grinste ihn frech an.

»Tja, zu spät! Du hattest deine Chance.«

»Nicht Draco! ich ...!« Weiter kam er nicht. Sein Protest wurde von einem stürmischen Kuss verschluckt und Draco ließ seine vorwitzige Zunge frech in Harrys Mund plündern.

Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen hämmerte der Gryffindor seine Fäuste gegen Malfoys Schultern, doch die Schläge wurden immer schwächer und zuletzt griffen Harrys Finger nach Dracos Nacken und er zog den anderen fest an sich. Milde überrascht riss Draco seine Augen auf, als er spürte wie Harrys Zunge die seine zurückdrängte und sich seines Mundes bemächtigte. Der Slytherin löste sich von den Lippen des Gryffindors und schnappte nach Luft.

Aus halb geöffneten Augen schaute Harry ihn an und Draco sah wie dessen Wangen von einem rötlichen Schimmer umschmeichelt wurden. Eine Welle der Zuneigung durchströmte den Blonden und er strich liebevoll ein paar der nassen Haarsträhnen zur Seite, die Harry auf der Stirn klebten.

»Ich liebe dich!«

»Wenn du mich liebst, hörst du jetzt auf!«

»Netter Versuch Harry!«

»Du hast es versprochen!« Harry lächelte ihn an.

»Ich habe gelogen!« Draco stieß sein Becken noch einmal gegen Harrys und entlockte ihm damit ein heftiges Aufstöhnen.

»Schuft!« Damit schloss der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken.

»Ich weiß.«

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem tiefen, innigen Kuss und Draco spürte wie Harrys Schenkel sich um seine Hüften schlangen. Er stützte sich auf seinen Arm, während er seiner Nachttischschublade einen kleinen, eleganten Behälter entnahm. Harrys Augen verfolgten, wie Draco die blassen Finger seiner freien Hand in eine gelartig Substanz tauchte und dann gegeneinander rieb.

Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten sah er, das der Blonde etwas nervös war und musste laut schlucken. Beruhigend küsste Malfoy den anderen. Seine Lippen wanderten zu Harrys Ohr und er flüsterte ihm sanft Liebesbezeugungen zu.

Als er merkte wie der Gryffindor sich etwas entspannt hatte, erläuterte er ihm, was er tat und warum. Harry nickte und gab seine Zustimmung. Während er ihn vorbereitete, flüsterte Draco unbeirrt weiter Zärtlichkeiten, die Harry beruhigen sollten. Und doch war der erste Schmerz so überwältigend, das Harry seine Finger in Dracos Schultern krallte, was den Blonden aufknurren ließ.

Doch dann entspannte Harry sich. Er überließ sich dem Gefühl grenzenloser Lust und zog Draco zu sich. Ihre Augen trafen sich und keiner wollte den Blick senken. Der Slytherin schob sich zwischen Harrys Beine, die sich wie von selbst um seinen Rücken legten und Harry klammerte sich an Draco, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und der Gryffindor flüsterte sacht. »Ich liebe dich!«

Und dann bestand Harrys Welt nur noch aus Draco Malfoy.

Das Feuer im Kamin war schon ziemlich herunter gebrannt. Die schwächer werdenden Flammen warfen ihr Licht durch Malfoys Raum. Es knackte und einer der letzten Holzscheide fiel in sich zusammen. Unter das prasselnde Geräusch mischte sich leise, das Stöhnen zweier Menschen, das langsam aber immer stetig lauter wurde.

Man konnte die Beiden unterscheiden. Malfoys langsames, beherrschtes Stöhnen, dass sich mit einem Seufzen, einem Knurren oder einem unterdrückten Schrei abwechselte und Harrys Aufstöhnen. Wild, unkontrolliert, immer lauter werdend, bis er dazu überging Dracos Namen lustvoll heraus zu schreien.

tbc...


	18. Der Drache und der Löwe

**Der Drache und der Löwe**

Mit einem lauten Schluchzen riss Harry seine Augen auf. Ihr tiefes Grün strahlte hell, während sie in den trüben Nachmittagshimmel schauten. Man konnte einige Wolkenfetzen, sich in den Pupillen spiegeln sehen. Seine Gedanken kamen langsam wieder zur Ruhe und sein Atem verlangsamte sich zusehends. Er spürte eine Hand, die sanft durch sein Haar streichelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, das sie es schon die ganze Zeit über tat und dann begegnete er Dracos Blick, der neugierig auf ihn herabsah.

»Einen Knut für deine Gedanken Harry.«

Sie waren in dem kleinen, romantischen Eibenhain am See. Draco saß auf der Bank, mit dem Rücken gegen die eine Armstütze gelehnt. Ein Bein hatte er untergeschlagen, das andere der Rückenlehne entlang fast ausgestreckt. In seinem Schoß ruhten Harrys Kopf und Schultern, der Gryffindor lag lang ausgestreckt und ließ seine schlanken Beine einfach über die andere Armlehne baumeln, daneben lagen ihre beiden Roben. Er genoss das Gefühl von Dracos Händen, der einen die durch sein Haar streifte, der anderen die sich unter seinen Pullover geschlichen hatte und auf seinem Bauch ruhte.

»Ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei heute Morgen.«

»Ahja!« Malfoy grinste und hielt Harrys Blick stand.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Augen zu dem kleinen magischen Feuer schweifen, das munter vor der Bank brannte und ihnen Wärme schenkte. Daneben trockneten ihre Schlittschuhe.

»Ein „Nein" konntest du wohl nicht akzeptieren?!«

»Nö! Nicht nachdem was ich gestern alles mitgemacht habe.«

Ungehalten warf ihm Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, aber Malfoy blieb davon ungerührt.

»Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte. Gib es schon zu! Du hattest deinen Spaß, genau wie ich.«

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und streckte sein Kinn trotzig hervor. »Nie im Leben.«

Der Blick des Gryffindor glitt wieder zum Feuer, so entging ihm das kleine Aufblitzen in Malfoys Augen. »So! Es hat dir also nicht gefallen!«

»Nein, hat es nicht!«

Draco ließ seine Hände zu einer Stelle, beiderseits Harrys Hüften gleiten, von der er wusste, das der Gryffindor da besonders empfindlich war. Und wirklich, als er ihn dort begann zu kneifen zuckte Harry unwillkürlich zusammen und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht vor Lachen los zu prusten.

»Wirklich nicht?«

»Neeeiin. Hör sofort damit auf Malfoy!«

»Oho! Wir sind wieder bei Malfoy! Na warte Potter!«

Seine Finger kitzelten die Stelle ohne Gnade und ließen den Schwarzhaarigen aufschreien und mit den Füßen strampeln. Der Blonde hatte seine helle Freude daran, Harry die Lachtränen in die Augen zu treiben und ließ erst dann von ihm ab, als Misses Weasleys Pullover ein reißendes Geräusch von sich gab. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass das gute Stück entzwei ging, denn Draco wusste wie viel Harry diese Pullover bedeuteten.

Die grauen Augen weideten sich an dem Anblick des völlig atemlosen Harry Potters, der Draco die Hände abwehrend entgegen hielt und nach Luft japste.

»Dir hat es gefallen!«

»Nein, ich bin über dein Verhalten empört.«

»Es hat dir also nicht gefallen?«

»Kein Stück!«

Bedächtig nickte Draco vor sich hin. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben und er begann in einer etwas un-Malfoyschen Art mit dem Finger in seinem Ohr zu bohren.

»Seltsam! Dabei klingen mir jetzt noch die Ohren von deinem Lustgeschrei. Wie war das noch? „Draco, oh Draco... Draacooo"!« Dabei ahmte er Harrys stöhnenden Singsang nach.

Mit puterroten Flecken im Gesicht, schoss Harry nach oben. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, musste Draco denn jedes Mal über das Ziel hinausschießen, konnte er es nicht einmal auf sich beruhen lassen und einfach mal Ruhe geben.

Der Gryffindor war wütend, war wütend auf Draco, vor allem auf sich selbst. Er saß auf der Bank, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte den Slytherin an. »Ja doch! Ist ja schon gut.«

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verfolgte den kleinen Wutausbruch.

**»Schön es hat mir Spaß gemacht! Es war das Erotischste was ich je erlebt habe, wenn man mal davon absieht, das es bis gestern nicht gerade allzu viel in dieser Hinsicht zu erleben gab. Ich habe es genossen! Ehrlich gesagt genieße ich es immer noch und ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Mal! Na? Zufrieden?«**

Draco grinste, er schaute auf den Gryffindor, der ihm aufmüpfig entgegensah und umarmte ihn. Harry sah sich plötzlich an Dracos Schulter gezogen und legte seinen Kopf dagegen. Er spürte den sanften Kuss, den der Slytherin ihm gegen die Schläfe drückte und legte seine Arme um Draco.

Der Blonde vergrub sein Gesicht in dem dunklen wuscheligen Haarschopf und atmete das würzige Aroma ein, das ihn an eine Frühlingswiese erinnerte. Es bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der weißen Schneelandschaft die sie umgab.

»Warum denke ich nur, das wir jedes Mal eine Art Ringkampf austragen Harry?«

Langsam hob der Gryffindor seinen Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen. »Ich glaube wir beide haben das Gefühl uns im anderen zu verlieren. Jedenfalls bei mir ist das so.« Er seufzte auf. »Ich habe dann immer den Drang mich zu beweisen, mich gegen dich durchzusetzen.«

Der Slytherin nickte wissend. »Bei mir ist das genauso! Wir sind beide halt sehr selbstbewusste Charaktere.«

Er und selbstbewusst? Der Gryffindor bezweifelte das. In seinen Gedanken kamen wieder all die Situationen nach oben in denen er hilflos von den Geschehnissen übermannt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte Harry eher das Gefühl auf alles reagieren zu müssen, statt es zu bestimmen.

Der Zweifel stand Harry tief ins Gesicht geschrieben und Draco konnte seine Beklommenheit deutlich spüren. »Warum zweifelst du an dir selbst? Du müsstest doch der letzte sein, der sich darüber Gedanken machen sollte! Wenn es je einen außer Godric Gryffindor gegeben hat, der diese Farben mit Recht getragen hat, dann du Harry Potter.« Dabei hob er den rotgoldenen Schal etwas in die Höhe, der neben ihm lag.

»Du vergisst Dumbledore.«

Draco schnaubte wütend. »Pah! Der! Der manipuliert dich nur. Er benutzt dich, gibt dir nur so viele Informationen, die es braucht bis deine Neugierde geweckt ist und dann lässt er seine „Wunderwaffe" in diesem Krieg losziehen, egal was aus dir wird.«

Wütend sprang Harry auf die Beine und funkelte den etwas überraschten Malfoy an. »Das ist nicht wahr! Wenn er mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt, dann nur um mich zu schützen! Er versucht mir beizustehen, versucht mir zu helfen diese unglückselige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, aber auch Dumbledore ist nur ein Mensch und macht Fehler!«

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und dann ging er ein paar Schritte zum See. Die schneidende Kälte, die plötzlich auf ihn eindrang, zeigte ihm, dass er den Wirkungsradius des magischen Feuers verlassen hatte. Aber es war ihm egal. Mit klappernden Zähnen schlang er seine Arme fest um sich und starrte missmutig auf den See.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück, zu dem Tag an dem ihm Sirius genommen wurde. Er sah sich selbst wieder in Dumbledores Büro sitzen, verzweifelt und wütend, ja so unendlich wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, auf sein Schicksal und wütend auf Dumbledore. Vor seinen Innern sah er wieder, wie er inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens stand. Er hatte in einem Tobsuchtsanfall all die kleinen Instrumente und Gerätschaften, die der Schulleiter in seinem Büro sammelte, zu Boden geschmettert. Er hatte den alten Mann angeschrieen, ihm Vorwürfe gemacht. Ihm dasselbe an den Kopf geworfen, was Draco vorhin gesagt hatte. Inzwischen wusste er es besser, konnte sich aber immer noch nicht dazu durchringen sein Verhalten zu bereuen.

Das einzige was ihn im Nachhinein berührte, war das er zum ersten Mal sah wie alt Dumbledore wirklich war. Einen kurzen Moment konnte er es sehen. Die Verzweiflung und seine Müdigkeit, eine unendliche Müdigkeit, die man nie mit dem sonst so vergnügt und agil wirkenden Mann in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Harry konnte es sehen und er schämte sich dafür.

Zwei Arme legten sich vorsichtig um seine Taille und zogen ihn an Dracos Körper. Er seufzte auf, als zwei zärtliche Lippen die Stelle in seinem Nacken liebkosten, die Harry jedes Mal wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn der Slytherin dies tat. In Momenten wie diesen könnte Draco alles von ihm haben. Harry fragte sich ob ihn diese Erkenntnis beunruhigen sollte.

»Dir ist kalt!« Mit dieser einfachen Feststellung hob Draco den anderen einfach hoch und trug ihn zurück zur Bank. Er setze sich hin, mit Harry auf seinem Schoß.

»Du weißt, dass du dich mir gegenüber nicht beweisen musst Harry. Bei mir kannst du alles sein, stark, schwach, ganz egal was.« Der Gryffindor sah ihn dankbar an und Draco grinste ihn an. »Ich denke früher oder später wird sich das geben, dann werden wir aufhören gegeneinander zu streiten.«

Resigniert nickte der Schwarzhaarige. »Ja, früher oder später.«

Das kam so deprimiert rüber, das Draco überrascht eine Augenbraue hob. Aber er beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Er wollte Harry wieder Lächeln sehen. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf die Wange des anderen und er drehte sich langsam Harrys Gesicht zu. Sanft stupste er dessen Nase mit der eigenen an.

»Hab ich mich vorhin verhört, oder freust du dich wirklich auf das nächste Mal?«

Verwirrt blinzelte ihn der Schwarzhaarige an, bevor sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen legte. Doch in seinen Augen blitzte es übermütig auf. Er beugte sich zu dem Blonden und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kiefer unterhalb des Ohres. Draco schloss genüsslich seine Augen, während Harry abwechselnd an der Stelle mit den Lippen saugte oder daran knabberte. Als er mit einem wohligen Knurren belohnt wurde lächelte der Gryffindor und flüsterte Draco sanft ins Ohr.

»Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?«

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. »Und wenn, würde ich es auf jeden Fall absa... !«

Harry verschloss ihm dem Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen, fordernden Kuss, der Malfoy dahinschmelzen ließ. Der Slytherin ließ sich gegen die Lehne der Bank sinken und schrie kurz auf, als Harry seine Lippen über Dracos Hals gleiten ließ und die Zähne in dessen Schlüsselbein vergrub. Keuchend riss er sich los und sah in Dracos weit aufgerissene graue Augen, deren Farbe er so sehr liebte.

»Muss ich eigentlich immer den weiblichen Part übernehmen?«

Irritiert schielte ihn Draco an. »Was? Wieso?«

»Naja, Gestern beim Tanzen zum Beispiel. Oder jetzt. Ich sitze auf deinem Schoß und dann heute Morgen, ich... !« Er brach ab und senkte verlegen seinen Blick. Schaute aber sofort wieder grimmig auf, als Draco lauthals auflachte.

»Harry, Harry! Dabei kenne ich kein Mädchen das so reizvoll errötet, wie du es tust.«

Der Gryffindor streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Malfoy blickte ihm keck in die Augen. »So, so. Du möchtest es mal versuchen?!«

Harry nickte. »Wenn du mich anleitest.«

»Also schön. Solange ich in den Tagen danach kein Quidditch Training habe geht das in Ordnung.« Draco zwinkerte ihm zu. »Du bist wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut und jetzt sag nicht schon wieder das dies nun mal die Art eines Gryffindor ist.«

Der Schwarzhaarige knuffte ihn in die Seite und erhob sich. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht trat er unschlüssig an einen kleinen Picknickkorb heran, der neben der Bank schwebte und nahm sich ein Stück Käse und sah fragend zu Malfoy, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Da Harry langsam wieder begann zu frieren nahm er sich eine kleine Kanne und füllte dampfenden Tee in einen Becher. Er ging zum Feuer, wärmte seine Hände an dem heißen Getränk und schnupperte daran.

Als er plötzlich nichts mehr sah, da ihm die Brillengläser beschlugen und Harry etwas hilflos um sich blickte sah der Gryffindor einen kurzen Augenblick so verletzlich aus, dass es Draco einen Stich gab. Der Blonde unterdrückte den Kloß in seinem Hals und seine Gedanken wagten sich auf einen steinigen, dunklen Weg, den er sich gestern Abend so vehement geweigert hat zu beschreiten. Er sah, dass er die Ereignisse außerhalb der Schule nicht ignorieren konnte, ja nicht ignorieren durfte.

Vergleichbar mit einem hohlen Zahn, in dem man mit der Zunge so lange bohrte, bis sich plötzlich der Schmerz in einem fraß.

Draco wusste, das ihnen der gestrige Tag und der heutige Weihnachtstag nur geschenkt waren. Das Harry und er sich gerade in einer Seifenblase befanden, deren Membrane jederzeit von Voldemorts Klauen zerfetzt werden konnten. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und schaute sehnlichst zu dem Gryffindor, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt am Feuer stand und seinen Tee trank.

»Harry?«

»Ja?«

»Wie lautet die Prophezeiung?« Deutlich konnte der Slytherin sehen, wie sich Harrys Rücken anspannte. Draco stand auf und ging mit den Händen in den Taschen etwas nach vorn. In einigem Abstand zu Harry blieb er stehen und sah auf den See hinaus, ohne jedoch etwas fest ins Auge zu fassen.

»Sagst du es mir?«

Harry schluckte, sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Abwesend beobachtete er Colin und Prospero, die sie heute zum See hin begleiteten und auf dem Eis die Zeit anscheinend vergessen hatten. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hielt in seiner Bewegung kurz inne, schaute zu ihm herüber und winkte ihm zu. Automatisch erwiderte Harry den Gruß ohne recht zu bemerken was er da tat. Sein Verstand befahl ihm, Draco nichts zu sagen. Doch sein Herz sehnte sich danach, sehnte sich danach diese Verzweiflung endlich loszuwerden, diese Bürde mit jemanden zu teilen, sich jemand anderem mitzuteilen. Endlich diese aufgezwungene seelische Einsamkeit abzustreifen.

Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle und er nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen aromatischen Tee in seiner Hand. Abermals lief die Brille an und unwirsch schob er sie sich auf den Kopf.

Draco blickte ihn an, diese Geste hatte er bei dem Gryffindor noch nie gesehen. Er fragte sich ob Harry ihm misstraute, oder ob er noch nicht in der Lage war darüber mit ihm zu Reden.

Und dann, als es der Slytherin schon längst aufgegeben hatte eine Antwort zu bekommen, begann Harry zu Sprechen.

»Was ich dir jetzt anvertraue wissen außer mir nur noch zwei Menschen. Na ja, bei einem bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er es tatsächlich weiß.«

Er dachte an die völlig konfuse Professorin Trelawney, mit ihrem nervtötendem Unterricht in Wahrsagen. Jeder der sie dabei sah hätte Stein und Bein geschworen, das es sich bei ihr um einen Scharlatan handelte. Doch Harry hatte es selbst erlebt, wenn ihr drittes Auge von ihr Besitz ergriff und sie ihre Voraussagungen machte. Sie war es, die Dumbledore die Prophezeiung verkündete, die für Voldemort so vehement lebenswichtig war.

»Nicht mal Ron und Hermione haben eine Ahnung wie die Prophezeiung lautet.«

Laut atmete Draco auf und nickte, seine grauen Augen blickten in die Ferne ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Worte des Gryffindor.

»Voldemort hat sich den Zauberer der ihn vernichten kann selbst erwählt. Er ...!«

Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum. »Erwählt? Heißt das es gibt noch jemand anderen außer dir, der als „Auserwählter" in Frage kommt?«

Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. »Gab! Es gab noch jemand anderen, aber die Prophezeiung ist eindeutig. Mit der Ermordung von Ma und Dad, mit dem Angriff auf mich und indem er mich zeichnete, hatte er seine Wahl getroffen. Dann gab es nur noch mich!«

Er stockte und das Brennen in seinen Augen zeigte ihm, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Er versuchte sie wegzuwischen, aber einen Augenblick später liefen sie ungehemmt über seine Wangen. Mit einem Seufzen sprach er weiter.

»Es heißt ich verfüge über eine Fähigkeit, über die Voldemort nichts weiß, und ehrlich gesagt macht es mir Angst, dass ich eine Gabe besitzen soll, die ich nicht kenne und die ihn vernichten kann. Einer von uns kann nur durch die Hand des anderen sterben! Beide können wir nicht weiterleben! Ich soll ihn töten, nein ich muss ihn töten! Einen anderen Menschen! Ich! Natürlich hasse ich ihn. In mir ist der Wunsch nach Rache und Vergeltung. Aber Mord? Ich ..., ich ...!?«

Die Stimme versagte ihm und Harry brach ab. Er spürte Dracos sanften Atem auf seiner Haut und die starken Arme des Blonden die ihn umfingen und ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gaben.

»Lass mich bitte nie wieder los.«

»Nie wieder!«

»Lügner!«

»Ich weiß!«

Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige in Dracos Armen um und barg seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. »Er hat mich auserwählt, das Halbblut! Nicht den Reinblüter.«

Malfoy nickte. »Das ist für mich nicht mehr wichtig.« Der Blonde grinste, wie war er doch früher so stolz auf seinen Namen und der Tatsache, das er einer der ältesten und nobelsten Reinblüterfamilie angehörte. Und jetzt? Seine Eltern katzbuckelten vor einem Halbblut. Der mächtigste dunkle Magier und der, der ihn vernichten konnte waren beide keine Reinblüter, mindestens ein Elternteil der beiden war ein Mugglegeborener. Was waren die Reinblüter eigentlich noch wert?

Er fühlte Harrys warmen Körper in seinen Armen, würde er ihn wirklich aufgeben wollen, nur weil Harry ein Halbblüter war. Nein das konnte er nicht. Nicht mehr. Bei Salarzar, wie hatte Potter seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

»Harry?«

»Hmmh?«

»Versprich mir etwas!«

In Dracos Umarmung verspannte sich der Körper des Gryffindor. »Was?«

»Das, wenn du ihm gegenüber trittst, du mich nicht zurücklässt!«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Das kann ich nicht! Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!«

Malfoys Hände packten Harry eisern bei den Schultern. »Genauso wenig wie ich dich! Aber ich will dabei sein, dich beschützen.«

Die Kehle des Gryffindor fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an. Ein Gefühl von Panik schnürte seinen Leib. Dass konnte der Slytherin nicht von ihm erzwingen. Seine Gedanken wandten sich Sirius und Cedric zu. Er gab sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod, sie mussten seinetwegen sterben. Der eine weil er zu schwach war, der andere weil er zu ungeduldig in die Falle gestolpert war, die Voldemort ihm gestellt hatte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf, er dachte wieder an die Geschehnisse im letzten Jahr. Der Kampf im Ministerium. Er hatte sie alle in Gefahr gebracht. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Sie alle hätten Sterben können und jetzt forderte dieser Idiot von ihm, dass er den Menschen, den er über alles liebte, in dieselbe Gefahr brachte.

Er riss sich von Malfoy los und wäre fast hingefallen, hätte der Blonde ihn nicht noch schnell am Arm packen können. **»Das kannst du, nein das darfst du von mir nicht verlangen!«**

Harry schrie ihn an, aber Draco drang unwillkürlich weiter auf ihn ein. »Du wirst es mir versprechen Harry! Ich lass das nicht auf sich beruhen. Glaubst du wirklich ich bleibe in Sicherheit zurück, während du dich in Gefahr bringst? Ich will bei dir sein. Ich will dir bei deiner Aufgabe beistehen!«

»Und wenn ich einen Weg beschreite, auf dem es für mich kein zurück gibt?«

Die grauen Augen des Slytherin verengten sich. »Dann werde ich an deiner Seite sein!«

Harry schnaubte. »Weißt du eigentlich was du da gerade angedeutet hast.« Doch Draco hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick stand. »Versprich es mir, bei deiner Ehre als Gryffindor.«

Wie in einem Schraubstock hielt der Blonde das Handgelenk des anderen umklammert. Harry wusste das es ihm Todernst war, dass das nicht eins, ihrer üblichen Machtspielchen war, wer von beiden wieder mal seinen Kopf durchsetzt. Er nickte. »Also schön, Draco. Ich verspreche es dir.«

»Bei deiner Ehre!«

»Ja! Bei meiner Ehre als Gryffindor!« Harry nickte, er nickte obwohl er fest entschlossen war dieses Versprechen zu brechen, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Und Malfoy wusste es. Er sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte, das Harry ihn angelogen hatte. Als Slytherin konnte er nicht umhin, als den Schwarzhaarigen dafür zu bewundern. Draco wusste was es Harry kostete, wenn er seinen Schwur brechen würde und trotzdem war der Gryffindor bereit, seine Ehre einfach so über Bord zu kippen, nur Dracos Sicherheit wegen. Aber Malfoy wusste auch das er selbst das niemals zulassen würde.

Harry entzog ihm seinen Arm. »Es wundert mich, dass du so erpicht darauf bist dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.« Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Harry fing an zu grinsen.

»Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich dich wirklich einmal gebraucht hätte bist du laut schreiend davon gelaufen und hast mich zurück gelassen. Um ein Haar hätte mich Voldemort geschnappt!«

Wütend schnappte der Slytherin nach Luft. Also das war ja nun wirklich die Höhe. **»ICH WAR ELF JAHRE ALT! WIR WAREN IM VERBOTENEN WALD, ZUDEM MITTEN IN DER NACHT! DER IRRE HATTE MEHRERE EINHÖRNER GEKILLT, DEREN BLUT GETRUNKEN UND ICH HATTE DIE HOSEN VOLL! UND WENN ICH MICH RECHT ERINNERE WOLLTEST DU AUCH REISSAUS NEHMEN! NUR BIST DU ÜBER DEINE PLUMPEN FÜßE GESTOLPERT, TOLLPATSCHIG WIE DU NUN MAL BIST!!!«**

Malfoy war knallrot im Gesicht, er hatte Harry total zusammengestaucht, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Einige Krähen flogen auf und meckerten empört über diese grobe Ruhestörung. Colin und Prospero hatten erschrocken innegehalten und beobachteten die Beiden interessiert vom Eis her.

Verlegen räusperte Harry sich. »Ich glaube, das hat man sogar noch in Hogsmeade gehört.«

»Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen Harry.«

»Du hast gut Reden, du hast mich all die Jahre über gequält!«

Der Blonde nickte. »Ja! Das war nun mal meine Art.« Als Draco sah wie Harry ihn wieder mit seinem obligatorisch, vorwurfsvollen Blick belegte, setzte er noch hinzu. »Und es tut mir nicht leid!«

Dann legte er wieder seine Arme sanft um den Gryffindor. »Nur die letzten sechs Monate, die bereue ich.«

»Ob wir wenigstens die nächsten sechs Monate überstehen?«

Malfoy grinste. »Das, oder wir haben uns gegenseitig umgebracht.« Er versank in dem makellosen Grün von Harrys Augen und seufzte. »Ich liebe deine wunderschönen Augen Harry. Am liebsten möchte ich sie dir herausreißen damit ich sie immer bei mir haben kann.«

Vom See her ertönte Lärm und die beiden sahen zu Colin und Prospero, die sich auf Schlittschuhen gegenseitig jagten. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an Dracos Schulter. »Meinst du, Colin hat von deinem Geschenk, Gebrauch gemacht?«

»Keine Ahnung! Ich hatte heute Morgen meine Gedanken woanders!«

Harry schaute zu den beiden Jungen auf dem See. Er seufzte. »Slytherins! Eines Gryffindor Untergang!« Draco lächelte ihn sanft an. »Ach, du übertreibst, ich finde jeder Slytherin sollte sich einen kleinen Gryffindor halten!« Harry grinste und knuffte den Blonden in die Seite, dann schaute er ihm tief in die hübschen silbriggrauen Augen.

»Draco?«

»Hmmh?«

»Wird es je einfacher zwischen uns werden?«

Malfoy lächelte. »Harry Potter! Nichts, rein gar nichts, was sich zwischen uns beiden abspielt, wird jemals einfach sein!«

Es begann wieder zu schneien. Dicke weiße Flocken umspielten sie in einem immer währenden Tanz, und Draco schloss Harry enger in seine Arme. Seine Lippen liebkosten die zarte Haut im Nacken des Gryffindor, der sich an den Slytherin schmiegte, seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust geborgen und dessen Herzschlag lauschend.

Der Drache legte seine Schwingen schützend um den Löwen und barg ihn an seiner Brust. Es war, als würde mit ihnen eine Jahrtausend alte Feindschaft ihr Ende finden. In seinem Innern wühlte ein gewaltiges Gefühl von Zuneigung und Liebe, die seine Zuversicht stärkten. Der Drache wusste, selbst wenn sie scheiterten, gehörte die Ewigkeit ihnen beiden.

ENDE

So, das war´s! Bitte schreibt mir wie euch der Schluß gefallen hat. Und wenn ihr noch Lust hab´t, dann geht auf www.endless-rain.de, weiter über Autoren, dann zu kazzakawa und Ding, Dong,... dort könnt ihr unter Kapitel 19-25: Images of Harry Potter noch ein paar Zeichnungen zu meiner Geschichte anschauen.

Übrigens... habt eine schöne Weihnacht!

° Kazzakawa


End file.
